Harry Potter e os Métodos da Racionalidade
by Mafagafo
Summary: Petunia casou-se com um professor, e Harry cresceu lendo ficção científica e fantasia. Então veio de Hogwarts uma carta, introduzindo estranhas novas oportunidades para explorar. E novos amigos, como Hermione, Professora McGonagall e Professor Quirrell.
1. Um dia de Muito Baixa Probabilidade

AUTOR: **Less Wrong**

FANFIC ORIGINAL: **Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality**

_NOTA DO TRADUTOR:_  
_1. Se você viu algum erro ou conhece termos melhores para as referências externas, avise. Se quiser contribuir para a tradução, me contate!_  
_2. Palavras ou parênteses com um asterisco representam termos ou trechos que não pude traduzir. No entanto, obras que não receberam tradução para português ficarão com o título na língua original, o mesmo valendo para termos científicos._

* * *

Aviso legal: J. K. Rowling possui Harry Potter, e ninguém possui os métodos da racionalidade.

É de comum acordo que esta fic atingiu seu ápice em torno do capítulo 5, se você ainda não gostar dela após o capítulo 10, desista.

Veja o site () para:  
- Amável versão em PDF;  
- e-texts ePUB e MOBI;  
- RSS Feed não-oficial;  
- Fan art em grandes quantidades;  
- Página de discussão e fórum do TV Tropes;  
- Como aprender tudo o que o personagem sabe;  
- Link para a página de advertência (aviso sobre associações possivelmente traumáticas para alguns leitores). Para evitar spoilers para a maioria dos leitores, não há avisos dentro da história.

Reviews me fazem feliz. Você pode deixar reviews em qualquer capítulo, login não é requerido, e não há necessidade de acabar de ler tudo antes de começar a deixar um review nos capítulos - mas por favor deixe no máximo _um_ review por capítulo.

Esta _não_ é uma fic single-point-of-departure* - onde existe um ponto primário de partida, em algum ponto no passado, mas também outras alterações. O melhor termo que eu já ouvi para esta fic é "universo paralelo".

O ritmo da história é aquele folhetinesco, o de um programa de TV correndo por um número pré-determinado de temporadas, onde os episódios são traçados individualmente, mas com um arco global levando a uma conclusão final.

Toda ciência mencionada é ciência real. Mas por favor tenha em mente que, além do reino da ciência, os pontos de vista dos personagens podem não representar os pontos de vista do autor. Nem tudo o que o protagonista faz é uma lição de sabedoria, e conselhos oferecidos por personagens malévolos podem não ser confiáveis ou serem perigosamente ambíguos.

* * *

_Sob o luar cintila um minúsculo fragmento de prata, a fração de uma linha..._

_(vestes negras, caindo)_

_...sangue vaza em litros, e alguém grita uma palavra._

* * *

Cada centímetro da parede é coberto por uma estante. Cada estante tem seis prateleiras, indo quase até o teto. Algumas estantes são empilhadas até o topo com livros de capa dura: ciência, matemática, história, e tudo mais. Outras prateleiras têm duas fileiras de brochuras de ficção científica (*). E ainda não é o suficiente. Livros transbordam nas mesas e nos sofás e fazem pequenas pilhas debaixo das janelas.

Esta é a sala de estar da casa ocupada pelo eminente professor Michael Verres-Evas e sua esposa, Sra. Petunia Evans-Verres, e seu filho adotivo, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres.

Há uma carta sobre a mesa da sala de estar, e um envelope, sem selo, de pergaminho amarelado, endereçado a _Sr. H. Potter_ em tinta verde-esmeralda.

O Professor e sua esposa estão falando bruscamente um com o outro, mas eles não estão gritando. O Professor considera gritos incivilizados.

"Você está brincando," Michael disse a Petunia. Seu tom indicava que ele estava com muito medo de que ela estivesse falando sério.

"Minha irmã era uma bruxa," Petunia repetiu. Ela parecia assustada, mas manteve sua posição. "O marido dela era um bruxo."

"Isso é absurdo!" Michael disse bruscamente. "Eles estavam no nosso casamento - eles nos visitaram no natal -"

"Eu disse a eles que não era para você saber," Petunia sussurrou. "Mas é verdade. Eu vi coisas -"

O Professor rolou seus olhos. "Querida, eu entendo que você não seja familiar com a literatura cética. Você pode não perceber o quão fácil é para um mágico treinado falsificar o aparentemente impossível. Se lembra de como eu ensinei Harry a dobrar colheres? Se for como se eles pudessem sempre saber o que você está pensando, chamamos de leitura fria -"

"Não eram colheres -"

"O que era, então?"

Petunia mordeu seu lábio. "Eu não posso só dizer a você. Você vai achar que eu estou -" Ela engoliu. "Escute. Michael. Eu não estive - sempre assim -" Ela gesticulou para si mesma, como a indicar sua forma graciosa. "Lily fez isso. Por que eu - por que eu_ implorei_ a ela. Por anos, eu implorei a ela. Lily tinha _sempre_ sido mais bonita que eu, e eu tinha... sido ruim com ela, por causa disso, e então ela ganhou_ mágica_, você pode imaginar como eu me senti? E eu_ implorei_ a ela para usar alguma mágica em mim para que eu pudesse ficar bonita também, mesmo se eu não pudesse ter a mágica dela, pelo menos eu podia ser bonita."

Lágrimas estavam se juntando nos olhos de Petunia.

"E Lily dizia não, e fazia as desculpas mais ridículas, como a de que o mundo poderia acabar se ela fosse legal para a irmã dela, ou um centauro disse a ela para não o fazer - as coisas mais ridículas, e eu a odiei por isso. E quando eu tinha acado de me graduar, eu estava saindo com esse menino, Vernon Dursley, ele era gordo e ele era o único menino que falava comigo no colégio. E ele disse que ele queria filhos, e que seu primeiro filho seria chamado Dudley. E eu pensei comigo mesma, _que tipo de pai chama o filho dele de Dudley Dursley?_ Era como se eu visse todo o futuro da minha vida passando na minha frente, e eu não podia agüentar isso. E eu escrevi para minha irmã e disse a ela que se ela não me ajudasse eu preferiria -"

Petunia parou.

"De qualquer modo," Petunia disse, a voz dela pequena, "ela me deu isso. Ela me disse que era perigoso, e eu disse que não me importava mais, e eu bebi aquela poção e eu fiquei doente por semanas, mas então eu fiquei melhor, a minha pele clareou e eu finalmente ganhei uma forma e... eu estava linda, as pessoas eram _legais_ comigo," a voz dela quebrou, "e depois daquilo eu não podia mais odiar a minha irmã, especialmente quando eu soube o que a mágica dela trouxe a ela no fim -"

"Querida," Michael disse gentilmente, "você ficou doente, você ganhou algum peso enquanto estava na cama, e a sua pela clareou por si mesma. Ou ficar doente tenha feito você mudar a sua dieta -"

"Ela era uma bruxa," Petunia repetiu. "Eu vi."

"Petunia," Michael disse. A irritação estava se arrastando na sua voz. "Você _sabe_ que isso não pode ser verdade. Eu realmente tenho que te explicar por quê?"

Petunia torceu suas mãos. Ela parecia estar à beira das lágrimas. "Meu amor, eu sei que eu não posso ganhar discussões com você, mas por favor, você tem confiar em mim nisso -"

"_Pai! Mãe!_"

Os dois pararam e olharam para Harry como se eles tivessem esquecido de que havia uma terceira pessoa na sala.

Harry respirou profundamente. "Mãe, os _seus_ pais não tinham mágica, tinham?"

"Não," Petunia disse, parecendo intrigada.

"Então ninguém em sua família sabia sobre mágica quando Lily pegou a carta dela. Como _eles_ foram convencidos?"

"Ah..." Petunia disse. "Eles não mandaram uma carta apenas. Eles mandaram um professor de Hogwarts. Ele -" os olhos de Petunia se moveram para Michael. "Ele nos mostrou mágica."

"Então vocês não têm que brigar por isso," Harry disse firmemente. Esperando que dessa vez, só dessa, eles o ouvissem. "Se isso é verdade, nós podemos apenas trazer um professor de Hogwarts para cá e ver a mágica por nós mesmos, e Pai vai admitir que é verdade. E se não, então Mãe vai admitir que é falso. É pra isso que o método experimental serve, para que a gente não tenha que resolver as coisas só pela argumentação."

O Professor virou e olhou na direção dele, desdenhoso como sempre. "Oh, qual é, Harry. Realmente, _mágica_? Eu pensei que _você_ faria melhor que tomar isso a sério, filho, mesmo que você tenha apenas dez. Mágica é simplesmente a coisa mais anticientífica que há!"

A boca de Harry retorceu com amargura. Ele era tratado bem, provavelmente melhor do que a maioria dos pais biológicos tratavam seus próprios filhos. Harry foi enviado às melhores escolas elementares - e quando aquilo não funcionou, ele foi provido com tutores da força de trabalho infinita de estudantes esfomeados. Harry sempre foi encorajado a estudar o que quer tomasse sua atenção, comprado todos os livros que tomassem suas fantasias, patrocinado em qualquer competição de matemática e ciência em que entrasse. A ele era dada qualquer coisa razoável que quisesse, exeto, talvez, a menor sombra de respeito. De um Professor titular que ensinava bioquímica em Oxford dificilmente podia ser esperado que ouvisse o conselho de um pequeno garoto. Você ouviria para Demonstrar Interesse, claro; isso era o que um Bom Pai faria, e, se você concebesse a si mesmo como um Bom Pai, era o que faria. Mas levar um menino de dez anos _a sério_? Dificilmente.

Às vezes Harry queria gritar para seu pai.

"Mãe," Harry disse. "Se você quer vencer a argumentação com o Pai, olhe no capítulo dois do primeiro livro de The Feyman Lectures on Physics. Lá há um trecho sobre como filósofos dizem muita coisa sobre o que a ciência absolutamente requere, e isso tudo é errado, por que a única regra em ciência é a de que o árbitro final é a observação - que você só tem que olhar o mundo e reportar o que você vê. Hm... Eu não consigo pensar improvisadamente em onde achar algo sobre como é um ideal da ciência assentar as coisas por experimentos ao invés de argumentos -"

Sua mãe olhou na direção dele e sorriu. "Obrigada, Harry. Mas -" sua cabeça reergueu-se para encarar seu marido. "Eu não quero vencer um argumento com seu pai. Eu quero que, que meu marido ouça sua esposa que o ama, e confie nela só dessa vez -"

Harry fechou os olhos brevemente. _Casos perdidos_. Ambos os seus pais eram casos perdidos.

Agora seus pais estavam entrando em um _daqueles_ argumentos novamente, um onde sua mãe tentava fazer seu pai se sentir culpado, e seu pai tentava fazer sua mãe se sentir estúpida.

"Estou indo para o meu quarto," Harry anunciou. Sua voz tremeu um pouco. "Por favor tentem não brigar muito sobre isso, Mãe, Pai, nós sabemos logo como isso vai acabar, certo?"

"Claro, Harry," disse seu pai, e sua mãe deu a ele um beijo de reassegurança, e então eles voltaram a brigar enquanto Harry subia a escada para seu quarto.

Ele fechou a porta atrás dele e tentou pensar.

O engraçado era, ele _devia_ ter concordado com Pai. Ninguém tinha nunca visto nenhuma evidência de mágica, e de acordo com sua Mãe, havia um mundo mágico inteiro lá fora. Como podia alguém manter uma coisa daquelas um segredo? Mais mágica? Aquele parecia um tipo de desculpa ainda mais suspeito.

Devia ser um caso extremamente simples para Mãe estar brincando, mentindo ou sendo insana, em ascendente ordem de horror. Se sua Mãe tinha mandado a carta ela mesma, poderia-se explicar como ela chegou à caixa de correio sem um selo. Uma pequena insanidade era muito, muito menos improvável que o universo realmente trabalhando daquela maneira.

Exceto que alguma parte de Harry estava completamente convencida de que mágica era real, e tinha sido desde o instante em que ele viu a carta putativa da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Harry esfregou sua testa, irritado. _Não acredite em tudo o que pensa_, um de seus livros tinha dito.

Mas essa certeza bizarra... Harry estava encontrando a si mesmo _esperando_ aquilo, sim, um professor de Hogwarts iria mostrar e sacudiria uma varinha e a mágica sairia. A estranha certeza não estava fazendo esforços em se guardar contra falsificação - não estava fazendo desculpas adiantadas para por quê não haveria um professor, ou o professor ser capaz apenas de entortar colheres.

_De onde você veio, pequena estranha predição? _Harry direcionou o pensamento a seu cérebro._ Por quê eu acredito no que eu acredito?_

Usualmente Harry era muito bom em responder àquela pergunta, mas nesse caso em particular, ele não tinha nenhuma _pista_ do que seu cérebro estava pensando.

Harry deu de ombros mentalmente. Uma peça plana de metal em uma porta permite empurrá-la, e uma alça em uma porta permite puxá-la, e a coisa a fazer com um hipótese testável era ir testá-la.

Ele pegou um pedaço de folha pautada da sua mesa, e começou a escrever.

_Cara Vice-Diretora_

Harry pausou, refletindo; então descartou a folha por outra, apertando outro milímetro de grafite da sua lapiseira. Isso pedia uma caligrafia cuidadosa.

_Cara Vice-Diretora Minerva McGonagall,_

_Ou A Quem Quer Que Isso Concerna:_

_Eu recentemente recebi sua carta de convocação a Hogwarts, endereçada a Sr. H. Potter. Vocês podem não ter ciência de que meus pais biológicos, James Potter e Lily Potter (outrora Lily Evans) estão mortos. Eu fui adotado pela irmã de Lily, Petunia Evans-Verres, e seu marido, Michael Verres-Evans._

_Estou extremamente interessado em freqüentar Hogwarts, condicionalmente de que tal lugar atualmente exista. Apenas minha mãe Petunia diz saber sobre mágica, e que ela mesma não pode usá-la. Meu pai é altamente cético. Eu mesmo estou incerto. Eu também não sei onde obter qualquer dos livros ou equipamentos listados na sua carta de convocação._

_Minha Mãe mencionou que vocês enviaram um representante de Hogwarts para Lily Potter (então Lily Evans) em ordem de demonstrar à família dela que mágica era real, e, eu presumo, ajudar Lily a obter seu material escolar. Se vocês pudessem fazê-lo para minha própria família seria extremamente útil._

_Sinceramente,_

_Harry James Potter Evans-Verres._

Harry adicionou seu atual endereço, então dobrou a carta e a pôs em um envelope, endereçado a Hogwarts. Maior consideração o levou a obter uma vela e derramar cera na aba do envelope, na qual, usando a ponta de um canivete, ele imprimiu as iniciais H.J.P.E.V. Se ele estava decaindo na loucura, ele o estava fazendo com estilo.

Então ele abriu sua porta e desceu as escadas. Seu pai estava sentado na sala-de-estar lendo um livro de alta matemática para mostrar o quão inteligente ele era; e sua mãe estava na cozinha preparando um dos pratos favoritos de seu pai para mostrar o quão amorosa ela era. Não parecia que eles estivessem falando um com o outro de todo. Assustador que argumentar pudesse ser, _não argumentar_ era de algum modo muito pior.

"Mãe," Harry disse no silêncio enervante, "eu estou indo testar a hipótese. De acordo com a sua teoria, como eu mando uma coruja para Hogwarts?"

Sua mãe se virou da bancada da cozinha para olhar para ele, parecendo chocada. "Eu - eu não sei, eu acho que você só tem que ter uma coruja mágica."

Aquilo devia ter soado altamente suspeito, _oh, não há maneira de testar a sua teoria então,_ mas a certeza peculiar em Harry pareceu crescer ainda mais.

"Bem, a carta chegou aqui de alguma maneira," Harry disse, "então eu vou só sacudí-la lá fora e chamar 'carta para Hogwarts!' e ver se uma coruja a pega. Pai, você quer vir assistir?"

Seu pai sacudiu sua cabeça varagosamente e manteve a leitura. _Claro,_ Harry pensou para si mesmo. Mágica era uma coisa desgraçada em que só gente estúpida acreditava; se seu pai fosse tão longe a _testar_ a hipótese, ou mesmo _assistí-la_ sendo testada, ele poderia se sentir como se estivesse se _associando_ àquilo...

Só quando Harry saiu pela porta dos fundos, no quintal, ocorreu a ele que se uma coruja _viesse_ e agarrasse a carta, ele teria algum problema em contar a seu Pai sobre isso.

_Mas - bem - isso não pode _realmente_ acontecer, pode? Não importa o quanto meu cérebro pareça acreditar. Se uma coruja realmente vier e apanhar este envelope, eu vou ter preocupações muito mais importantes que o que Pai pensa._

Harry tomou fôlego, e levantou o envelope no ar.

Ele engoliu em seco.

Chamar _carta para Hogwarts!_ enquanto segurando um envelope alto no ar no meio so seu próprio quintal era... muito embaraçoso, agora que ele pensou sobre isso.

_Não. Eu sou melhor que Pai. Eu vou usar o método científico mesmo que isso me faça sentir estúpido_.

"Carta -" Harry disse, mas saiu mais como um coaxo sussurrado.

Harry tomou coragem, e gritou para o céu vazio, "_Carta para Hogwarts! Posso pegar uma coruja aqui?_"

"Harry?" perguntou uma voz entretida, uma dos vizinhos.

Harry abaixou sua mão como se tivesse se queimado e encondeu o envelope atrás de si como se ela fosse ilegal. Sua face toda estava fervendo de vergonha.

O rosto de uma senhora espiou por cima da cerca vizinha, cabelos grisalhos escapando da sua rede de cabelo. Sra. Figg, a ocasional babá. "O que você está fazendo, Harry?"

"Nada," Harry disse em uma voz estrangulada. "Apenas - testando uma teoria realmente boba -"

"Você recebeu a sua carta de convocação de Hogwarts?"

Harry congelou no lugar.

"Sim," os lábios de Harry disseram um momento depois. "Eu recebi uma carta de Hogwartas. Eles dizem que querem a minha coruja até 31 de julho, mas -"

"Mas você não _tem_ uma coruja. Pobrezinho! Eu não consigo imaginar o_ quê_ alguém devia estar pensando, mandando a você apenas a carta padrão."

Um braço enrugado foi esticado por cima do muro, e abriu a mão esperando. Dificilmente pensando a este ponto, Harry deu a ela seu envelope.

"Apenas deixe comigo, querido," disse Sra. Figg, "e em um minuto ou dois eu vou enviar a alguém."

E a face dela desapareceu por sobre a cerca.

Houve um longo silêncio no quintal.

Então a voz de um garoto disse, calma e quietamente, "O quê."


	2. Tudo em que Acredito É Falso

_#include "stddisclaimer.h"_

* * *

_"Claro que foi minha falta. Não há mais ninguém que poderia ser responsável por qualquer coisa."_

* * *

"Agora, apenas para ser claro," Harry disse, "se a professora levitar você, Pai, quando souber que você não foi ligado a nenhum fio, vai ser evidência suficiente. Você não vai vir e dizer que é um truque de mágica. Isso não seria justo. Se você se sente desse jeito, você deve dizer _agora_, e nós podemos figurar um experimento diferente em vez disso."

O pai de Harry, Professor Michael Verres-Evans, rolou seus olhos. "Sim, Harry."

"E você, Mãe, sua teoria diz que a Professora deve ser hábil a fazer isso, e se aquilo não acontecer, você vai admitir que está enganada. Nada sobre como mágica não funciona quando as pessoas são céticas sobre ela, ou qualquer coisa assim."

A Vice-Diretora Minerva McGonagall observava Harry com uma expressão divertida. Ela aparentava ser bastante bruxesca em suas vestes pretas e chapéu pontudo, mas quando falou ela soou formal, com um sotaque escocês, o que não combinou de todo com sua aparência. À primeira vista ela pareceu alguém que deve gargalhar ao colocar bebês em caldeirões, mas o efeito inteiro foi arruinado tão logo ela abriu a boca. "É isso o suficiente, Sr. Potter?" ela disse. "Devo ir em frente e demonstrar?"

"_Suficiente?_ Provavelmente não," Harry disse. "Mas ao menos vai _ajudar_. Vá em frente, Vice-Diretora."

"Certo," disse ela, e então, "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

Harry olhou seu pai.

"Huh," disse Harry.

Ele olhou de volta para Harry. "Huh," seu pai ecoou.

Então Professor Verres-Evans olhou de volta para Professora McGonanall. "Tudo certo, você pode me colocar para baixo agora."

O pai dele foi baixado cuidadosamente ao chão.

Harry passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo. Talvez fosse apenas aquela estranha parte dele que _já estava_ convencida, mas... "Isso foi um pouco anti-climático," Harry disse. "Você pensaria que haveria algum tipo de evento mental mais dramático associado com a atualização de uma observação de probabilidade infinitesimal -" Harry parou. Mamãe, McGonanall, e até Papai estavam dando a ele_ aquele olhar_ novamente. "Quero dizer, com descobrir que tudo o que eu acredito é falso."

Sério, devia ter sido mais dramático. Seu cérebro devia ter sido limpo de seu estoque inteiro de hipóteses sobre o universo, nenhum dos quais permitia que isto acontecesse. Mas em vez disso seu cérebro parecia simplesmente estar indo de boa, _Tudo certo, eu vi a professora de Hogwarts agitar a varinha dela e fazer meu pai subir no ar, agora o quê?_

A bruxa estava sorrindo para eles e parecendo bastante divertida. "Você gostaria de mais uma demonstração, Sr. Potter?"

"Você não precisa," Harry disse. "Nós realizamos um experimento definitivo. Mas..." Harry hesitou. Ele não conseguia evitar. Naquele momento, sob as circunstâncias, ele _não conseguia_ evitar. Era certo e próprio estar curioso. "O que mais você _consegue_ fazer?

Professora McGonagall se transformou em um gato.

Harry se virou sem pensar, recuando tão rápido que tropeçou em uma pilha desorganizada de livros e caiu com força de bruços com uma _pancada_. Suas mãos foram para baixo para sustentar a si mesmo sem alcançar o chão propriamente, e houve o aviso de uma pontada em seu ombro enquanto o peso veio abaixo, desapoiado.

Imediatamente o pequeno gato malhado metamorfoseou-se de volta em uma mulher vestida. "Me desculpe, Sr. Potter," McGonagall disse, soando sincera, embora seus lábios estivessem se contraindo em direção a um sorriso. "Eu devia ter avisado você."

Harry estava respirando em baforadas curtas. Sua voz saiu chocada. _"Você não pode FAZER isso!"_

"É só uma Transfiguração," disse McGonanall. "Uma transformação Animaga, para ser exata."

"Você virou um gato! Um gato _PEQUENO_! Você violou a Conservação de Energia! Isso não é só uma lei arbritrária, isso é implicado pela forma do quantum* Hamiltoniano! Rejeitá-la destrói unitariedade e então obtém sinalização de FTL*! E gatos são _COMPLICADOS_! Uma mente humana não pode apenas visualizar a anatomia inteira de um gato e, e toda bioquímica do gato, e sobre a _neurologia_? Como você vai e continua _pensando_ com um cérebro desse tamanho?"

Os lábios de McGonagall estavam ainda mais contraídos agora. "Mágica."

"Mágica _não é suficiente_ para fazer isso! Você teria que ser um deus!"

Um borrão estão vindo sobre a visão de Harry, enquanto seu cérebro começou a compreender o que tinha, simplesmente, quebrado. A idéia toda de um universo unificado com leis matematicamente regulares, aquilo era o que tinha sido jogado pela descarga abaixo; a noção toda de _física_. Três mil anos resolvendo grandes coisas complicadas em pedaços menores, descobrindo que a música dos planetas era a mesma melodia de uma maçã em queda, descobrindo que as leis verdadeiras eram perfeitamente universais e que não havia exceções em nenhum lugar e que tomavam a forma de simples matemática ao governar as menores partes, _sem mencionar_ que a mente era o cérebro e o cérebro era feito de neurônios, um cérebro era o que uma pessoa _era_ -

E então uma mulher virou um gato, tudo por causa disso.

Uma centena de questões lutaram por prioridade nos lábios de Harry e o vencedor derramou para fora: "E, e que tipo de encanto é _Wingardium Leviosa_? Quem inventa as palavras para esses feitiços, crianças da pré-escola?

"Você saberá em tempo, Sr. Potter," McGonagall disse rispidamente, apesar dos olhos dela brilharem com reprimido divertimento. "Se você deseja aprender sobre mágica, eu sugiro que nós finalizemos o documento para que você possa freqüentar Hogwarts."

"Certo," Harry disse, de alguma forma entontecido. Ele reuniu seus pensamentos. A Marcha da Razão teria apenas que começar de novo, isso era tudo; eles ainda tinham o método experimental e aquilo era o importante. "Como eu faço para chegar em Hogwarts, então?"

Uma risada engasgada escapou de McGonanall, como se extraída dela com uma pinça.

"Espere um momento, Harry," seu pai disse. "Se lembra por que você não têm freqüentado a escola até agora? E sobra a sua condição?"

McGonagall girou para encarar Michael. "A condição dele? Qual é?"

"Eu não durmo direito," Harry disse. Ele agitou suas mãos em desespero. "Meu ciclo do sono dura vinte e seis horas, eu sempre vou dormir duas horas mais tarde, todo dia. Eu não consigo cair no sono nem um pouco mais cedo que isso, e então no próximo eu vou dormir duas horas mais tarde que _isso_. 22h, 00h, 02h, 04h, até que dê a volta no relógio. Mesmo se eu tentar levantar cedo, não faz diferença e eu fico um destroço o dia inteiro. É por isso que eu não tenho freqüentado uma escola regular até agora."

"Uma das razões," disse sua mãe. Harry a atingiu com um olhar penetrante.

McGonagall deu um longo _hmmmmm_. "Eu não consigo me lembrar de ouvir sobre uma tal condição antes..." ela disse lentamente. "Vou checar com Madame Pomfrey para ver se ela conhece qualquer remédio." Então a face dela se iluminou. "Não, tenho certeza que isso não será um probema - vou achar uma solução de um jeito ou outro. Agora," e o olhar dela afiou-se de novo, "quais são essas _outras_ razões?"

Harry lançou a seus pais um olhar penetrante. "Eu sou um objetor consciente ao descaso com a educação infantil, me baseando em que eu não deveria ter que sofrer por uma falha abjeta da contínua desintegração do sistema escolar em prover aos professores ou estudantes materiais de qualidade até mesmo minimamente adequada."

Ambos os pais de Harry uivaram de tanto rir àquilo, como se eles pensassem que fosse tudo uma grande piada. "Oh," disse o pai Harry, olhos brilhando, "é _por isso_ que você mordeu uma professora de matemática no terceiro ano."

_"Ela não sabia o que era um logarítmo!"_

"Claro," seguiu a mão de Harry. "Mordê-la foi uma resposta muito madura."

O pai de Harry assentiu. "Uma política bem ponderada para resolver o problema geral de professores que não entendem logarítmos."

"Eu tinha _sete anos_! Até quando você vai continuar trazendo isso à tona?"

"Eu sei," disse sua mãe simpaticamente, "você morde _uma_ professora de matemática e eles nunca deixam você esquecer, deixam?"

Harry se virou para McGonagall. "Alá! Você vê com o quê eu tenho que lidar?"

"Com licença," disse Petunia, e fugiu pela porta dos fundos para o exterior, de onde seus gritos de risada eram muito claramente audíveis.

"Lá, ah, lá," McGonagall pareceu estar tendo problema em falar por alguma razão, "lá em Hogwarts não haverá professores sendo mordidos, é isto bem claro, Sr. Potter?"

Harry fez uma careta para ela. "Tudo bem, eu não irei morder ninguém que não me morda primeiro."

Professor Michael Verres-Evans também teve que deixar a sala brevemente ao ouvir aquilo.

"Bem," McGonagall suspirou, depois dos pais de Harry se recomporem e retornarem. "Bem. Eu acho, sob as circunstâncias, que eu devo evitar te levar para comprar seu material escolar até um dia ou dois antes que a escola comece."

"O quê? Por quê? As outras crianças já sabem mágica, não sabem? Eu tenho que começar a recuperar o atraso agora mesmo!"

"Fique tranqüilo, Sr. Potter," replicou Professora McGonagall, "Hogwarts é muito capaz de ensinar o básico. E eu suspeito, Sr. Potter, que se eu deixar você sozinho por dois meses com seus livros didáticos, mesmo sem uma varinha, eu vou retornar a esta casa apenas para achar uma cratera soltando fumaça roxa, uma cidade despopulada ao redor dela e uma praga de zebras flamejantes aterroriando o que restar da Grã-Bretanha."

A mão e o pai de Harry assentiram em perfeito unísono.

_"Mãe! Pai!"_


	3. Comparando a Realidade à Sua Alternativa

"_Eu não tenho tempo pra isso."_

_

* * *

_

"Santo Deus," disse o garçom, espreitando Harry, "isso é - pode isso ser -?"

Harry inclinou-se em direção ao bar Caldeirão Furado o melhor que pôde, apesar de ele ter vindo de algum lugar próximo do canto dos seus olhos. Uma questão como _aquela_ merecia o seu melhor.

"Eu sou - eu posso ser - talvez - você nunca sabe - se isso _é_ - mas a questão que resta - _porquê_?"

"Que bênção," sussurrou o velho garçom, "Harry Potter... que honra."

Harry piscou, então se recompôs. "Bem, sim, você é muito perceptivo; a maioria das pessoas não realiza tão rapidamente -"

"Isso basta," Professora McGonagall disse. A mão dela apertou o ombro de Harry. "Não importune o garoto, Tom, ele é novo a tudo isso."

"Mas é ele?" balbuciou uma velha. "É Harry Potter?" Com um som áspero, ela levantou-se de sua cadeira.

"Doris -" McGonagall disse em advertência. O olhar que ela lançou pelo aposento devia ter sido suficiente para intimidar qualquer um.

"Eu só quero apertar a mão dele," a mulher sussurrou. Ela curvou-se e estendeu uma mão enrugada, a qual Harry, sentindo-se confuso e mais desconfortável do que jamais se sentiu em sua vida, cuidadosamente sacudiu. Lágrimas caíram dos olhos da mulher sobre suas mãos apertadas. "Meu neto foi um Auror," ela sussurrou para ele. "Morreu em setenta e nove. Obrigada, Harry Potter. Graças aos céus por você."

"De nada," Harry disse, inteiramente no automático, e então virou sua cabeça e atingiu McGonagall com um aterrorizado, suplicante olhar.

McGonagall bateu com o pé bem quando o cochico geral estava prestes a começar. Fez um barulho que deu a Harry um novo referente para a frase "Anúncio do Apocalipse", e todo mundo congelou no lugar.

"Estamos com pressa," disse McGonagall em uma voz que soou perfeitamente, completamente normal.

Eles deixaram o bar sem mais nenhum problema.

"McGonagall?" Harry disse, uma vez que estavam na rua. Ele queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas estranhamente encontrou a si mesmo perguntando uma questão inteiramente diferente em vez disso. "Quem era o homem pálido? O homem no bar com os olhos em convulsão?"

"Hm?" McGonagall disse, soando um pouco surpresa; talvez ela não não tivesse esperado aquela questão também. "Aquele era o Professor Quirrell. Ele vai estar ensinando Defesa contra Arte das Trevas esse ano em Hogwarts."

"Eu tive a estranha impressão que já o conheço..." Harry esfregou sua testa. "E que eu não deveria apertar a mão dele." Como se encontrando-se com alguém que tinha sido um amigo, uma vez, antes que algo visse drasticamente errado... não era isso de todo, mas Harry não conseguia achar palavras. "E o resto deles?"

McGonagall deu a ele um estranho olhar curto. "Sr. Potter... você sabe... o _quanto_ foi dito a você... sobre como seus pais morreram?"

Harry retornou um olhar firme. "Meus pais estão vivos e bem, e eles sempre recusaram falar para mim sobre como meus pais _biológicos_ morreram. Pelo qual eu infiro que não foi bem."

"Uma lealdade admirável," disse McGonagall. A voz dela veio baixa. "Embora doa um pouco ouvir que você disse isso desse jeito. Lily e James eram meus amigos."

Harry olhou em outra direção, subitamente envergonhado. "Me desculpe," ele disse em uma voz pequena. "Mas eu _tenho_ uma Mãe e um Pai. E eu sei que teria apenas me feito infeliz comparando essa realidade com... alguma coisa perfeita que eu construísse na minha imaginação."

"É incrivelmente sábio de você," McGonagall disse quietamente. "Mas os seus pais _biológicos_ morreram muito bem na verdade, protegendo você."

_Me protegendo?_

Algo estranho apertou o coração de Harry. "O quê... _aconteceu_?"

McGonagall suspirou. A varinha dela tocou a testa de Harry, e a visão dele turvou por um momento. "Algo para disfarçar," McGonagall disse, "Para que isso não aconteça de novo, não antes que você esteja pronto." Então a varinha dela apareceu de novo, e bateu três vezes em uma parede de tijolos...

...a qual abriu-se em um buraco, e dilatou e expandiu e chacoalhou em uma arcada enorme, revelando uma longa fileira de lojas com placas anunciando caldeirões e fígados de dragão.

Harry não piscou. Não era como alguém se transformando em um gato.

E eles andaram à frente, juntos, para dentro do mundo bruxo.

Lá havia mercadores anunciando Botas de Pulo ("Feitas com Flubbers reais!") e "Facas +3! Garfos +2! Colheres com bônus +4!" Lá havia óculos que tornariam qualquer coisa que você olhasse em verde, e uma fila de confortáveis poltronas com assentos ejetáveis de emergência.

A cabeça de Harry continuou rodando, rodando como se estivesse tentando desrosquear do pescoço dele. Era como caminhar pela seção de itens mágicos de um manual de _Advanced Dungeons & Dragons_ (ele não jogava, mas gostava de ler os manuais). Harry, desesperado, não queria perder um único item à venda, no caso de que fosse um dos três que você precisava para completar um _desejado_ combo de magias.

Então Harry visualisou algo que o fez, inteiramente sem pensar, desviar de McGonagall e começar a ir direto para a loja, uma fachada de pedras azuis com quinas de broze. Ele foi trazido de volta à realidade apenas quando McGonagall parou bem em frente a ele.

"Sr. Potter?" ela disse.

Harry pestanejou, e então realizou o que tinha feito. "Me desculpe! Eu esqueci por um momento que eu estava com você ao invés de com a minha família." Harry fez um gesto na direção da vitrine, a qual dispunha letras flamejantes que resplandeciam agudas e, ainda, remotas, enunciando _Os Brilhantes Livros de Bigbam_. "Quando você passa por uma livraria que você não visitou antes, você tem que ir e olhar em volta. É a regra da família."

"Essa é a coisa mais Corvinal que eu já ouvi."

"Quê?"

"Nada. Sr. Potter, o nosso primeiro passo é visitar Gringotts, o banco do mundo bruxo. O cofre da sua família _biológica_ está lá, com a herança que os seus pais _biológicos_ deixaram a você, e você vai precisar de dinheiro para o suprimento escolar." Ela suspirou. "E, eu suponho, uma certa quantia de dinheiro extra para livros pode ser desculpada também. Apesar de você poder querer segurá-la por um tempo. Hogwarts tem um biblioteca bem grande sobre assuntos mágicos. E a torre que, eu supeito fortemente, você habitará, tem uma mais abrangente biblioteca própria. Qualquer livro comprado agora será provavelmente uma duplicata."

Harry assentiu, e eles caminharam.

"Não me entenda mal, é uma _grande_ distração," Harry disse enquanto sua cabeça continuava girando, "provavelmente a melhor distração que alguém já tentou em mim, mas eu não acho que esqueci da nossa discussão pendente."

McGonagall suspirou. "Os seus pais - ou sua mãe de qualquer modo - podem ter sido muito sábios em não contar a você."

"Então você deseja que eu possa continuar em ignorância cega? Há uma certa falha nesse plano, Professora McGonagall."

"Eu suponho teria ainda menos sentido" a bruxa disse firmemente, "se alguém na rua pudesse contar a história a você. Muito bem."

E ela contou a ele sobre Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, o Lorde das Trevas, Voldemort.

"Voldemort?" Harry sussurrou. Devia ter sido divertido, mas não foi. O nome queimou com uma sensação fria, dura, com claridade de um diamante, um martelo de titânio puro descendo sobre um pedaço flácido de carne. Um arrepio percorreu Harry até ao pronunciar a palavra, e ele resolveu naquela hora e lugar usar termos seguros como Você-Sabe-Quem.

O Lorde das Trevas atacou a Bretanha bruxa como um lobo selvagem, rasgando e dilacerando a vida cotidiana. Outros países tinham levantado suas mãos mas hesitado intervir, seja por apático egoísmo ou simples medo, pois qualquer que fosse o primeiro entre eles a se opor ao Lorde das Trevas, sua paz seria o próximo alvo do terror.

(_O efeito bystander_, pensou Harry, pensando no experimento de Latane e Darley, o qual tinha mostrado que você era mais propenso a ganhar ajuda se tivesse um ataque epilético na frente de uma pessoa que na frente de três. _Difusão da responsabilidade, todo mundo esperando que um outro vá frente_.)

Os Comensais da Morte seguiram no rastro do Lorde das Trevas e em sua vanguarda, abutres que abriam mais ainda a ferida, ou cobras picando e enfraquecendo. Os Comensais da Morte não eram tão terríveis quanto o Lorde das Trevas, mas eles eram terríveis, e eles eram muitos. E os Comensais da Morte detinham mais que varinhas; havia riqueza dentro daquelas fileiras mascaradas, e poder político, e segredos mantidos por chantagem, para paralizar uma sociedade tentando se auto-protejer.

Um velho e respeitado jornalista, Yermy Wibble, pediu pelo aumento dos impostos. Ele gritou que era um absurdo para os muitos se encolher de medo pelos poucos. Sua pele, apenas sua pele, foi encontrada pregada à parede do escritório na manhã seguinte, junto com as peles de sua esposa e duas filhas. Todos desejaram que algo fosse feito, e nenhum ousou tomar a iniciativa para propô-lo. Quem quer tivesse se destacado depois se tornava o próximo exemplo.

Até que os nomes de James e Lily Potter subiram ao topo daquela lista.

E aqueles dois poderiam ter morrido com suas varinhas nas mãos e não ter lamentado suas escolhas, pois eles _eram_ heróis; mas para isso eles tiveram um bebê, um filho, Harry Potter.

Lágrimas estavas vindo aos olhos de Harry. Ele as enxugou para longe em raiva ou talvez desespero, _eu não conheci essas pessoas, não realmente, eles não são meus pais _agora_, não teria sentido me sentir tão triste por eles_ -

Quando Harry acabou de soluçar nas vestes de McGonagall, ele olhou para cima, e sentiu-se um pouquinho melhor em ver lágrima nos olhos de McGonagall também.

"Então o que aconteceu?" Harry disse, sua voz trêmula.

"O Lorde das Trevas veio para Godric's Hollow," disse McGonagall em um sussurro. "Vocês deviam estar encondidos, mas vocês foram traídos. O Lorde das Trevas matou James, e ele matou Lily, e ele veio a você no fim, ao seu berço. Ele lançou a Maldição da Morte em você. E foi onde aquilo acabou. A Maldição da Morte é formada de puro ódio, e atinge diretamente a alma, separando-a do corpo. Não pode ser bloqueado. A única defesa é não estar lá. Mas você sobreviveu. Você é a única pessoa a alguma vez sobreviver. A Maldição da Morte refletiu e ricocheteou no Lorde das Trevas, deixando apenas um contorno queimado do corpo dele e uma cicatriz na sua testa. Aquele foi o fim do terror, e nós estávamos livres. É por isso, Harry Potter, que as pessoas querem ver a cicatriz na sua testa, e é por isso que elas querem apertar a sua mão."

A tempestade de choro tinha usado todas as suas lágrimas; ele não podia chorar de novo, ele estava acabado.

(E em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente estava uma pequena, pequena nota de confusão, um senso de algo errado sobre aquela história; e devia ter sido parte da arte de Harry noticiar aquela minúscula nota, mas ele estava distraído. Pois há uma regra triste de que sempre que você está em maior necessidade da sua arte como racionalista, é quando é mais provável de você esquecê-la.)

Harry se desprendeu do lado de McGonagall. "Eu vou - ter que pensar sobre isso," ele disse, tentando manter sua voz sob controle. Ele encarou seus sapatos. "Hm. Você pode ir em frente e chamar eles meus pais, se você quiser, você não tem que dizer 'pais biológicos' ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu suponho que não haja motivo de eu não poder ter duas mães e dois pais."

Não houve som de McGonagall.

E eles andaram juntos em silêncio, até que vieram à frente de uma grande construção branca com portas de bronze.

"Gringotts," disse McGonagall.


	4. A Hipótese do Mercado Eficiente

AUTOR: **Less Wrong** FANFIC ORIGINAL: **Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality**

* * *

Aviso legal: J.K. Rowling está observando você de onde ela aguarda, eternamente no vácuo entre palavras.

* * *

N. do Autor: Como outros notaram, os romances parecem inconsistentes no aparente poder de compra de um galeão; eu estou pegando um valor consistente e o colocando. Cinco libras britânicas por galeão não bate com sete galeões por varinha e crianças usando varinhas de segunda mão.

_

* * *

_

_"Dominação mundial é uma frase tão feia. Eu prefiro chamar optimização mundial."_

* * *

Montículos de galeões de ouro. Pilhas de sicles de prata. Amontoados de nucles de bronze.

Harry ficou lá, olhando fixo de boca aberta o cofre da família. Ele tinha tantas questões que não sabia por _onde_ começar.

Apenas de fora da soleira do cofre, McGonagall o observava, parecendo se inclinar casualmente contra a parede, mas os olhos dela estavam atentos. Bem, fazia sentido. Ser jogado na frente de um monte gigante de moedas de ouro era um teste de caráter tão puro que era arquetípico.

"Essas moedas são o puro metal?" Harry finalmente disse.

"O quê?" silvou o duende Griphook, o qual estava esperando perto da porta. "Você está questionando a integridade de Gringotts, Sr. Potter-Evans-Verres?"

"Não," disse Harry distraído, "não de todo, desculpe se saiu errado, senhor. Eu apenas não tenho idéia de como o seu sistema financeiro funciona. Eu estou perguntando se galeões em geral são feitos de ouro puro."

"Claro," disse Griphook.

"E qualquer um pode cunhá-los, ou eles são emitidos por um monopólio que, assim, coleta senhoriagem?"

"Quê?" disse McGonagall sem expressão.

Griphook sorriu, mostrando dentes bastante pontudos. "Só um tolo confiaria em uma moeda que não fosse de duende!"

"Em outras palavras," Harry disse, "as moedas não são supostas valerem mais que o metal que as faz?"

Griphook encarou Harry. McGonagall pareceu estar confusa.

"Quero dizer, suponha que eu venha aqui com uma tonelada de prata. Eu posso pegar uma tonelada de sicles feitos disso?"

"Por uma taxa, Sr. Potter-Evans-Verres." O duende o observava com olhos reluzentes. "Por uma certa taxa. Onde você encontraria uma tonelada de prata, eu me pergunto? Certamente você não estaria... _esperando_ colocar suas mãos sobre uma Pedra Filosofal?"

_"Griphook!"_ silvou McGonagall.

"Uma Pedra Filosofal?" Harry disse, intrigado.

"Talvez não, então," disse o duende. Seu corpo, que esteve tenso, pareceu relaxar ligeiramente.

"Eu estava falando hipoteticamente," Harry disse. _Por enquanto, pelo menos._ "Então... quanto vocês cobrariam em taxas, em uma fração de todo o peso?"

Os olhos de Griphook estavam atentos. "Eu teria que consultar meus superiores..."

"Me dê um chute. Eu não iria segurar o Gringotts inteiro para isso."

"A vigésima parte do metal pode bem pagar pela cunhagem."

Harry assentiu. "Muito obrigado, Sr. Griphook."

_Então a economia bruxa não só é quase completamente dissociada da economia trouxa, ninguém nunca ouviu falar de arbitragem._ A maior economia trouxa tinha uma faixa flutuante de negociação entre ouro e prata, então sempre que a razão ouro-prata trouxa ficava com mais que 5% de distância do peso de dezessete sicles para um galeão, ou ouro ou prata deviam ser drenados da economia bruxa até que se tornasse impossível manter a taxa de intercâmbio. Trazer uma tonelada de prata, transformar em sicles (e pagar 5%), mudar sicles para galeões, levar o ouro ao mundo trouxa, cambiar por mais prata do que com a qual você começou, e repetir.

A razão trouxa de ouro para prata não era alguma coisa ao redor de cinqüenta para um? Harry não achava que fosse dezessete, de qualquer modo. E parecia que atualmente as moedas de prata eram _menores_ que as moedas de ouro.

Então, de novo, Harry estava parado em um banco que _literalmente_ guardava o seu dinheiro em cofres cheios moedas de ouro guardados por dragões, onde você tinha que ir e tirar as moedas do seu cofre sempre que você quisesse gastar dinheiro. Os pontos mais delicados da arbitragem e ineficiências comerciais podem bem ser obscuros para eles. Ele ficou tentado a fazer alguma sorte de comentário sarcástico sobre a crueza do sistema financeiro deles.

_Mas o triste é, da maneira deles é provavelmente melhor._

Por outro lado, um investidor competente podia possuir o mundo bruxo inteiro em provavelmente apenas uma semana. Harry arquivou essa noção em caso de ele alguma vez ficar sem dinheiro, ou ter uma semana livre.

Enquanto isso, os montes gigantes de moedas de ouro dentro do cofre dos Potter podiam satisfazer suas necessidades de curto prazo.

Harry foi à frente, e começou a apanhar moedas de ouro com uma mão e colocá-las na outra.

Quando ele chegou em vinte, McGonagall tossiu. "Acho que isso vai ser mais que suficiente para pagar o seu suprimento escolar, Sr. Potter."

"Hm?" Harry disse, sua mente em lugar nenhum. "Calma aí, eu estou fazendo um cálculo de Fermi."

"Um o _quê_?" McGonagall disse, soando algo alarmada.

"É uma coisa da matemática. Nomeada depois de Enrico Fermi. Uma maneira de obter números aproximados bem rápido de cabeça."

Vinte galeões pesavam um décimo de um quilo, talvez? E ouro era, o que, dez mil libras o quilo? Então um galeão valeria cerca de cinqüenta libras... Os montes/pinhas de moedas de ouro pareciam ter cerca de sessenta moedas de altura e vinte moedas laterais em qualquer dimensão da base, e eram piramidais, então seriam em torno de um terço de um cubo. Oito mil galeões por monte, aproximadamente, e lá estavam cerca de cinco montes daquele tamanho, então quarenta mil galeões ou dois milhões de libras.

Nada mal. Harry sorriu com uma certa satisfação ameaçadora. Era uma pena que ele estivesse no meio do descobrimento do maravilhoso novo mundo da mágica, e não pudesse perder tempo explorando o maravilhoso novo mundo de ficar rico, o qual uma rápida estimativa de Fermi disse que era aproximadamente um bilhão de vezes menos interessante.

_Ainda assim, é última vez que eu corto grama para ganhar uma porcaria de libra._

Harry se afastou do gigante amontoado de dinheiro. "Perdão por perguntar, Professora McGonagall, mas eu entendi que meus pais estavam nos seus vinte anos quando eles morreram. É uma quantia _usual_ de dinheiro para um casal jovem ter no cofre deles, no mundo bruxo?" Se for, uma xícara de café custa provavelmente cinco mil libras. Regra um da economia: você não pode comer dinheiro.

McGonagall abanou a cabeça. "Seu pai foi o último herdeiro de uma antiga família, Sr. Potter. Também é possível..." McGonagall hesitou. "Parte deste dinheiro pode vir de recompensas que foram postas sobre Você-Sabe-Quem, pertencentes a quem o mat-" McGonagall engoliu a palavra. "A quem que o derrotasse. Ou esses prêmios podem não ter sido coletados ainda. Não estou certa."

"Interessante..." Harry disse vagarosamente. "Então parte disso realmente é, em certo sentido, meu. Isto é, ganho por mim. Certo tipo. Possivelmente. Mesmo se eu não lembrar da ocasião." Os dedos de Harry tamborilaram contra sua calça jeans. "Me faz sentir menos culpado em gastar _tão pouco _disso!_ Não entre em pânico, Professa McGonagall!"_

"Sr. Potter! Você é menor, e como tal, você só será autorizado a fazer saques _razoáveis_ do -"

"_Tudo_ o que eu sou é razoável! Eu estou totalmente dentro da prudência fiscal e controle de impulsos! Mas _vi_ algumas coisas aqui no caminho que poderiam constituir _sensíveis_, _maduras_ compras..."

Harry trocou olhares com McGonagall, se engajando em uma competição silenciosa de resistência.

"Como o quê?" McGonagall finalmente disse.

"Baús cujos interiores são maiores que seus exteriores?"

A face de McGonagall se tornou austera. "Esses são _muito_ caros, Sr. Potter!"

"Sim, mas -" Harry suplicou "Eu estou certo de que quando eu for um adulto eu vou querer um. E eu _posso_ comprar um! Poderia fazer muito mais sentido comprar um agora ao invés de mais tarde, e começar a usar já, não faria? É o mesmo dinheiro de qualquer maneira. Quero dizer, eu _ia_ querer um bom, com _muito_ espaço dentro, bom o bastante para que eu não tivesse que pegar um melhor depois..." Harry foi parando esperançoso.

O olhar de McGonagall não melhorou. "E o quê você _manteria_ em um baú como esse, Sr. Potter -"

"Livros."

"É claro," suspirou McGonagall.

"Você devia ter me dito _muito mais cedo_ que tais coisas existiam! E que eu podia comprá-las! Agora meu pai e eu vamos gastar os próximos dois dias batendo _freneticamente_ em todos os sebos por velhos livros didáticos, pra que eu possa ter uma biblioteca decente de matemática e ciência comigo em Hogwarts - e talvez uma mini coleção de ficção científica e fantasia, se eu conseguir juntar algo decente dos sebos. Ou melhor ainda, eu vou fazer o acordo um pouco mais doce para você, okay? Só me deixe comprar -"

_"Sr. Potter!_ Você acha que pode me _subornar_?"

"O quê? _Não!_ Não isso! Eu estou dizendo, Hogwarts pode manter alguns livros que eu trouxer, se você achar que qualquer um deles puder fazer boa adição à biblioteca. Eu vou pegar eles barato, e _eu_ só quero tê-los por perto em um lugar ou outro. É ok subornar as pessoas com _livros_, certo? É uma -"

"Tradição de família."

"Sim, exatamente."

O corpo inteiro de McGonagall pareceu relaxar. "Temo que eu não possa negar a lógica das suas palavras, apesar de desejar muito que eu pudesse. Eu vou permití-lo sacar um adicional de cem galeões, Sr. Potter. Eu _sei_ que vou me arrepender disso, mas o estou fazendo de qualquer jeito."

"Esse é o espírito! E uma 'bolsa mokeskin*' faz o que eu acho que faz?"

"Não pode fazer tanto quanto um baú," McGonagall disse relutantemente, "mas uma bolsa mokeskin com um Encanto de Requisição e um Encanto Extensivo Indetectável pode guardar um número de itens até que eles sejam convocados por quem os guardou."

"Sim, eu definitivamente preciso de um desses também. É como um super cinto de ultimata maravilha! O cinto de utilidades do Batman! Não se importe com canivete suíço, você pode apenas carregar todo um conjunto de ferramentas lá! Ou outros itens mágicos! _Ou livros!_ Eu podia ter os meus três livros de cabeceira comigo todo o tempo, e apenas puxar um em qualquer lugar! Nunca mais eu vou ter que gastar outro minuto na minha vida! O que você diz, Professora McGonagall? É pela melhor de todas as causas possíveis!"

"Tudo bem. Você pode adicionar outros dez galeões."

Grinphook estava observando Harry com um olhar de franco respeito, possivelmente até sincera admiração.

"E um pouco de dinheiro para gastar, como você mencionou mais cedo. Eu acho que eu consigo lembrar de ver uma ou duas coisas que eu posso querer armazenar naquela bolsa."

"_Não force a barra, Sr. Potter."_

"Mas oh, Professora McGonagall, por que acabar com o meu dia? Certamente este é um dia _feliz_, quando eu descobri todas as coisas mágicas pela primeira vez! Por que atuar a parte de adulta rabugenta quando em vez disso você pode sorrir e lembrar de sua própria infância inocente, vendo o olhar de prazer no meu rosto enquanto eu compro uns poucos brinquedos usando uma fração insignificante da fortuna que eu ganhei derrotando o mais terrível mago que a Bretanha já conheceu, não que eu esteja no momento te acusando de ser ingrata ou qualquer coisa, mas ainda, o que são uns poucos brinquedos comparados a isso?"

_"Você,"_ McGonagall rosnou. Havia um olhar na face dela tão temível e terrível que Harry grunhiu e andou para trás, tropeçando em uma pilha inteira de moedas de ouro com um grando barulho de moedas tilintando e esparramando de uma pilha de dinheiro. Griphook suspirou e pôs uma palma sobre seu rosto. "Eu estaria fazendo um grande serviço para a Bretanha bruxa, Sr. Potter, e talvez o mundo inteiro, se eu trancasse você nesse cofre e o deixasse aqui."

E eles partiram sem mais nenhum problema.


	5. O Erro Fundamental de Atribuição

J. K. Rowling está observando você. Pode sentir os olhos dela? Ela está lendo sua mente usando seus Raios Rowling.

* * *

_"Ele só tem onze anos, Hermione."_

_"Você também."_

_"Eu não conto."_

* * *

A Loja Moke era uma pequena loja singular (alguns podem dizer até fofa) escondida atrás de um suporte vegetal que estava atrás de uma loja mágica de luvas que estava em uma ruela lateral à rua do Beco Diagonal. O lojista, desapontadoramente, não era um velho encarquilhado misterioso. Apenas uma jovem e nervosa mulher vestindo roupas amarelas desbotadas. Bem agora ela estava segurando uma Super Bolsa Moke QX31, em que o diferencial de venda era o de que tinha uma aba de alargamento tanto quando um Encanto Extensivo Indetectável: você podia guardar coisas grandes nela, apesar de o volume total ser ainda limitado.

Harry _insistiu_ em vir aqui imediatamente, em primeiro lugar - insistiu tanto quanto achou que podia sem fazer McGonagall suspeitosa. Harry tinha algo que ele precisava colocar na bolsa tão logo quanto possível. Não era a algibeira de galeões que McGonagall o tinha permitido retirar de Gringotts. Eram todos os outros galeões que Harry tinha sorrateiramente enfiado dentro de seu bolso depois de acidentalmente cair em uma pilha de moedas de ouro. Aquele_ foi_ um acidente real, mas Harry nunca foi de descartar uma oportunidade... embora tenha realmente sido mais uma coisa impulsiva. Desde já Harry tinha desajeitadamente carregado a algibeira autorizada de galeões próxima ao bolso de sua calça, para que qualquer tilintar parecesse vir do lugar certo.

Isto ainda deixava a questão de como ele iria, no momento, colocar as _outras_ moedas na bolsa sem ser pego. As moedas podiam ser dele, mas elas ainda _eram_ roubadas - auto-roubadas? auto-furtadas?

Harry olhou da Super Bolsa Moke QX13 ao balcão em frente dele. "Posso testar ela um pouco? Para ter certeza de que funciona, hm, corretamente?" Ele arregalou seus olhos em uma expressão de infantil, brincalhona inocência.

Certo o bastante, depois de dez repetições de colocar a algibeira na bolsa, estender a mão, sussurrar "algibeira de ouro", e tirá-la, McGonagall deu um passo longe e virou sua cabeça para olhar alguns dos outros itens da loja, e a lojista moveu os seus para acompanhar.

Harry soltou a algibeira de ouro com sua mão _esquerda_; sua mão _direita_ veio de seu bolso segurando firmemente algumas das moedas de ouro, chegou à bolsa mokeskin*, soltou os galeões avulsos, e (com um sussurro de "algibeira de ouro") recuperou a algibeira original. Então a algibeira veio para sua mão _esquerda_, para ser solta novamente, e a mão _direita_ de Harry foi para seu bolso...

McGonagall olhou para ele uma vez, mas Harry conseguiu evitar congelar ou vacilar, e ela não pareceu notar nada. Embora você nunca _soubesse_ com certeza, com os adultos que tinham senso de humor. Tomou três interações para ter o negócio feito, e Harry supôs que ele tinha conseguido roubar talvez trinta galeões de si mesmo.

Harry endireitou-se, enxugou um pouco de suor da sua testa, e suspirou. "Eu gostei dessa, por favor."

Cinqüenta galeões mais leve (duas vezes o preço de uma varinha de bruxo, aparentemente) e uma Super Bolsa Moke QX13 mais pesado, Harry e McGonagall saíram pela porta. A porta formou uma mão e acenou tchau enquanto eles deixaram, seu braço brotando de uma maneira que fez Harry se sentir um pouco enjoado.

E então, infortunadamente...

"Você é _mesmo _Harry Potter?" sussurrou o velho, uma grande lágrima escorrendo de sua bochecha. "Você não mentiria sobre isso, mentiria? É que eu ouvi rumores de que você não sobreviveu _realmente_ à Maldição da Morte e era por isso que ninguém nunca ouviu falar de você de novo."

...parecia que o feitiço de disfarce de McGonagall era menos que perfeitamente efetivo contra praticantes mais experimentados de mágica.

McGonagall tinha colocado uma mão no ombro de Harry e o puxado na ruela mais próximo no momento em que ela ouviu "Harry Potter?" O velho os seguiu, mas pelo menos parecia que ninguém mais tinha ouvido.

Harry considerou a questão. Ele _era_ realmente Harry Potter? "Eu só sei o que outras pessoas me contaram," Harry disse. "Não é que eu me lembre de nascer." Sua omão esfregou sua testa. "Eu tive essa cicatriz tão logo eu me lembro, e me foi dito que meu nome era Harry Potter tão logo eu me lembro. Mas," Harry disse pensativamente, "se houver causa suficiente para postular uma conspiração, não há razão do por que eles não poderiam apenas encontrar outro órfão bruxo e o criar para acreditar que _ele_ era Harry Potter -"

McGonagall pôs a mão dela sobre sua face em exasperação. "Você se parece exatamente com seu pai, James, no primeiro ano em que ele freqüentou Hogwarts, exceto que você tem os olhos de sua mãe Lily. E eu posso atestar com base apenas na sua _personalidade_ que você é _definitivamente_ relacionado às Pestes da Grifinória."

"_Ela_ podia ser também," Harry observou.

"Não," balbuciou o velho. "Ela está certa. Você tem os olhos da sua mãe."

"Hmm," Harry franziu o cenho. "Eu suponho que _você_ podia ser também -"

"Basta, Sr. Potter," McGonagall disse.

O velho ergueu uma mão como se a tocar Harry, mas então a deixou cair. "Eu estou feliz que você esteja vivo," ele murmurou. "Obrigado, Harry Potter. Obrigado pelo que você fez... vou deixá-lo sozinho agora."

E sua bengala lentamente bateu para longe, para fora da ruela e abaixo à rua principal do Beco Diagonal.

McGonagall olhou em volta, sua expressão tensa e amarga. Harry automaticamente olhou em volta ele mesmo. Mas a ruela pareceu estar vazia a não ser por folhas caídas, e da boca levando ao Beco Diagonal havia apenas pedestres a passos rápidos para serem vistos.

Finalmente McGonagall pareceu relaxar. "Aquilo não foi legal," ela disse em uma voz baixa. "Eu sei que você não está acostumado a isso, Sr. Potter, mas as pessoas se importam com você. Por favor seja gentil com elas."

Harry abaixou o olhar para seus sapatos. "Elas não deviam," ele disse com uma ponta de amargura. "Se importar comigo, quero dizer."

"Você as salvou de Você-Sabe-Quem," McGonagall disse. "Como elas não deviam se importar?"

Harry olhou para McGonagall e suspirou. "Eu suponho que não há chance de que se eu disser _erro fundamental de atribuição _você vá ter qualquer idéia do que significa."

McGonagall sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, mas por favor explique."

"Bem..." Harry disse, tentando figurar como descrever aquele particular pedaço de ciência trouxa. "Suponha que você vá ao trabalho e veja o seu colega chutando a mesa. Você pensa, 'que pessoa nervosa ele deve ser'. O seu colega está pensando sobre como alguém o empurrou a uma parede e gritou para ele. _Qualquer um_ ficaria nervoso por aquilo, ele pensa. Quando nós olhamos para outros nós vemos traços de personalidade que explicam o comportamento delas, mas quando nós olhamos para nós mesmos nós vemos circunstâncias que explicam o nosso comportamento. As estórias das pessoas fazem sentido interno para elas, de dentro, mas nós não vemos as histórias das pessoas deixando um rasto no ar atrás delas. Nós só as vemos em uma situação, e nós não vemos como elas seriam em uma situação diferente. Então o erro fundamental de atribuição é que nós explicamos por permanentes e fixos os traços que seriam melhor explicados por circunstância e contexto." Havia alguns elegantes experimentos que confirmavam isso, mas Harry não ia entrar neles.

As sobrancelhas de McGonagall se ergueram. "Eu acho que entendi..." ela disse lentamente. "Mas o que isso tem a ver com você?"

Harry chutou a parede de tijolos da ruela, forte o bastante para fazer o seu pé doer. "As pessoas acham que eu as salvei de Você-Sabe-Quem por que eu sou algum tipo de grande guerreiro da Luz."

"O que tem o poder para vencer o Lorde das Trevas..." murmurou McGonagall, uma ironia deixando sua voz que Harry não entendeu então.

"Sim," Harry disse, aborrecimento e frustração se opondo em sua voz, "como se eu tivesse destruído o Lorde das Trevas por que eu tenho algum permanente, fixo caráter destruir-o-Lorde-das-Trevas. Eu tinha quinze meses na época! Eu não _sei_ o que aconteceu, mas eu _aposto_ que foi algo a ver com, como diz o ditado, circunstâncias ambientais contingentes. E certamente nada a ver com a minha personalidade. A pessoas não se importam _comigo_, elas não estão nem mesmo prestando atenção em _mim_, elas querem apertar as mãos com uma _má explicação_." Harry pausou, e olhou McGonagall. "_Você_ sabe o que realmente aconteceu?"

"Eu _fiz_ uma conjectura..." McGonagall. "Depois de conhecer você, isto é."

"Sim?"

"Você triunfou sobre o Lorde das Trevas sendo mais horrível que _ele_, e sobreviveu à Maldição da Morte por ser mais terrível que a própria Morte."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Harry chutou o a parede novamente.

McGonagall gargalhou. "Vamos para Madame Malkin. Eu acho que suas roupas trouxas estão atraindo atenção."

Eles encontraram mais dois admiradores pelo caminho.

McGonagall parou fora da porta de Túnicas de Madame Malkin. Era uma fachada genuinamente chata, a maior parte de tijolo que era vermelho como tijolo ordinário, e vitrines mostrando planas vestes negras. Não vestes que brilhavam ou se moviam ou irradiavam estranhos raios que pareciam ir direto pela sua camiseta e fazer um comichão em você. Apenas planas vestes negras - ou pelo menos era tudo o que você podia ver pela vitrine. A porta estava escorada meio aberta, como se para advertir que não havia segredos aqui e nada a esconder.

"Eu vou sair por alguns minutos enquanto você tira as medidas para suas vestes," McGonagall disse. "Vai estar tudo certo com você assim?"

Harry assentiu. Ele odiava ir às compras de roupas com uma paixão escaldante e não podia culpar McGonagall por se sentir do mesmo modo.

McGonagall tocou a cabeça dele com sua varinha. "Você precisa ser honesto para o gosto de Madame Malkin, então eu estou tirando a Ofuscação."

"Uh..." Harry disse. Aquilo o preocupou um pouco.

"Eu fui a Hogwarts com Madame Malkin," McGonagall disse. "Mesmo então, ela era a pessoa mais _composta_ que eu conheci. Ela não tiraria do lugar um fio de cabelo se mesmo Você-Sabe-Quem entrasse na loja dela." A voz de McGonagall era reminiscente, e muito aprovadora. "Madame Malkin não vai te incomodar, e ela não deixará ninguém te incomodar."

"Aonde _você_ está indo?" Harry inquiriu. "Só em caso, você sabe, de que algo _aconteça_."

McGonagall deu a Harry um duro, cético olhar. "Eu estou indo _lá_," ela disse, apontando a uma construção do outro lado da rua que mostrava um barril de madeira, "e vou comprar uma bebida, que eu desesperadoramente preciso. _Você_ vai tirar medidas para suas vestes, _nada mais_. Eu vou voltar para checar você _daqui a pouco_, e eu _espero_ encontrar a loja de Madame Malkin ainda em pé e não _de qualquer maneira_ em chamas."

Madame Malkin era uma inquieta senhora que não disse uma palavra para Harry quando ela viu a cicatriz na sua testa, e ela lançou um olhar agudo a uma assistente quando aquela garota pareceu estar prestes a dizer alguma coisa. Madame Malkin pegou um conjunto de animados pedaços de roupa que se contorciam para tirar medidas e trabalhavam examinando a média da arte dela.

Próximo a Harry, um pálido garoto com uma face pontuda e um cabelo _da hora_ loiro-prateado parecia estar indo pelos estágios finais de um processo similar. Uma das assistentes de Madame Malkin estava examinando cuidadosamente o garoto loiro e a roupa de tecido xadrez que ele estava vestindo; ocasionalmente ela tocava um canto da roupa com sua varinha, e a roupa afrouxava ou apertava.

"Olá," disse o garoto. "Hogwarts, também?"

Harry podia prever aonde esta conversa estava prestes a ir, e ele decidiu em uma fração de segundo em frustração que já era o suficiente.

"Santo Deus," sussurrou Harry, "não pode ser." Ele deixou seus olhos se arregalarem. "O seu... nome, senhor?"

"Draco Malfoy," disse Draco Malfoy, parecendo ligeiramente intrigado.

"_É_ você! Draco Malfoy. Eu - eu nunca pensei que seria tão honrado, senhor." Harry desejou que pudesse fazer lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. Os outros usualmente começam a chorar nesse ponto.

"Oh," disse Draco, soando um pouco confuso. Então seus lábios esticaram em um sorriso presunçoso. "É bom conhecer alguém que sabe o seu lugar."

Uma das assistentes, a que tinha parecido reconhecer Harry, abafou um som engasgado.

Harry balbuciou. "Eu estou deliciado em conhecer você, Sr. Malfoy. Indescritivelmente deliciado. E estar freqüentando Hogwarts no mesmo ano que você! Isso faz o meu coração desfalecer."

Oops. Aquela última pare devia ter soado meio estranha, como se ele estivesse flertando com Draco ou coisa assim.

"E ilumina meu coração também ver que eu posso esperar ser tratado com o respeito devido à família Malfoy," o outro garoto atirou a cabeça para trás, acompanhado de um sorriso tal qual o com que o mais alto dos reis deve agraciar o último dos seus súbitos, se aquele súbito fosse honesto, embora pobre.

Eh... Maldição, Harry estava tendo problema em pensar na próxima linha. Bem, todo mundo _quis_ apertar a mão de Harry Potter, então - "Quando as minhas roupas estiverem medidas, senhor, você poderia se dignar a apertar minha mão? Eu não desejaria nada mais para fechar com chave de ouro este dia, ou melhor, este mês, na verdade, minha vida inteira."

Draco o encarou em retorno. "Eu acho que você pede uma familiaridade injustificável com a minha pessoa! O que você já fez para a família Malfoy que te intitula para tal pedido?"

_Oh, eu sou tão a favor de tentar essa na próxima pessoa que quiser apertar a minha mão._ Harry abaixou a cabeça. "Não, não, senhor, eu entendo. Me desculpe por perguntar. Eu devia ser honrado em limpar as suas botas, ao invés."

"De fato," retrucou Draco. Sua face severa se iluminou de alguma maneira. "Embora o seu desejo seja compreensível o bastante. Me fale, em que Casa você acha que vai ser selecionado? Eu sou feito para a Casa Sonserina, claro, como meu pai Lucius antes de mim. E para você, eu devo dizer Casa Lufa-Lufa, ou possivelmente Casa Élfica."

Harry sorriu inocentemente. "Professora McGonagall diz que eu sou a pessoa mais Corvinal que ela já viu ou ouviu falar em lendas, tanto que Rowena mesma me diria para sair mais, o que quer que _isso_ signifique, e que eu vou indubitavelmente acabar na Casa Corvinal se o Chapéu Seletor não estiver gritando em horror muito alto para o que o resto de nós consiga ouvir as palavras, fim de citação."

"Wow," Draco disse, soando ligeiramente impressionado. Ele deu um tipo de suspiro melancólico. "Sua adulação foi boa, ou eu acho, de qualquer modo - você faria bem na Casa Sonserina, também. Usualmente é só meu pai que vê esse tipo de humilhação. Eu estava _esperando_ que os outros Sonserinos puxassem o meu saco agora que eu estou em Hogwarts... acho que isso é um bom sinal, então."

Harry tossiu. "No momento, desculpe, eu não tenho nem idéia de quem você é realmente."

"_Oh qual é!"_ Draco disse com forte desapontamento. "Por que você foi e fez aquilo, então?" Os olhos de Draco se abriram com súbita suspeita. "E como você _não_ sabe sobre os Malfoys? E o que são essas _roupas_ que você está vestindo? Os seus pais são _trouxas_?"

"Os dois dos meus pais estão mortos," Harry disse. Seu coração apertou. Então ele pôs daquela maneira - "Meus outros dois pais são trouxas, e foram eles que me criaram."

"_O quê?"_ disse Draco. "Quem _é_ você?"

"Harry Potter, prazer em conhecer."

_"Harry Potter?"_ engasgou Draco. "_O_ Harry -" e o garoto cortou abruptamente.

Houve um breve silêncio.

Então, com claro entusiasmo, "Harry Potter? _O_ Harry Potter? Deuses, eu sempre quis conhecer você!"

A atendente de Draco emitiu um som como se ela estivesse se estrangulando mas ela manteve seu trabalho, levantando os braços de Draco para cuidadosamente remover a veste xadrez.

"Cale a boca," Harry sugeriu.

"Posso ter o seu autógrafo? Não, espere, eu quero uma foto com você primeiro!"

"_Cala_boca_cala_boca_cala_boca."

"Eu estou tão inexprimivelmente _deliciado_ em conhecer você!"

"Queime em chamas e morra."

"Mas você é Harry Potter, o glorioso salvador do mundo bruxo, o que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas! O herói de todo mundo, Harry Potter! Eu sempre quis ser como você quando crescesse para derrotar o Lorde das Trevas também -"

Draco cortou as palavras em meio de sentença. Sua face congelou em absoluto horror.

Alto, loiro, friamente elegante em vestes negras da mais fina qualidade. Uma mão prensando uma bengala prateada que se tomava por uma arma mortal apenas por estar naquela mão. Seus olhos consideraram o aposento com a qualidade desapaixonada de um executor, um homem para quem matar não era doloroso, ou mesmo deliciosamente proibido, mas apenas uma atividade rotineira como respirar. _Perfeição_ era a palavra que vinha automaticamente à mente.

Aquele era o homem que tinha, bem naquele momento, entrado pela porta aberta.

"Draco," disse o homem, baixo e muito raivoso, "_o quê_ você estava _dizendo_?"

Em uma parte de segundo de simpático pânico, Harry formulou um plano de resgate.

"Lucius Malfoy!" ofegou Harry Potter. "_O_ Lucius Malfoy?"

Uma das assistentes de Malkin teve que virar a face para a parede.

Frios, homicidas olhos o consideraram. "Harry Potter."

"Eu estou tão, tão honrado em conhecer você!"

Os olhos negros arregalaram, surpresa chocada substituindo ameaça mortal.

"O seu filho esteve me contando _tudo_ sobre você," Harry explodiu, dificilmente sabendo o que estava saindo de sua boca mas falando o mais rápido possível. "Mas é claro que eu sabia tudo sobre você antes então, todo mundo sabre sobre você, o grande Lucius Malfoy! O mais honrado laureado de toda Casa da Sonserina, eu estive pensando sobre tentar entrar na Casa Sonserina eu mesmo só porque eu ouvi que você esteve lá quando era criança -"

"_O que você está dizendo, Sr. Potter?"_ veio um grito próximo de fora da loja, e Professora McGonagall entrou um segundo depois.

Havia um tal horror na face dela que a boca de Harry se abriu automaticamente, e então travou em nada-a-dizer.

"Professora McGonagall!" gritou Draco. "É realmente você? Eu ouvi tanto sobre você do meu pai, eu estive pensando em tentar ser selecionado na Grifinória para que eu pudesse -"

_"O quê?"_ berraram Lucius Malfoy e Professora McGonagall em perfeito uníssono, lado-a-lado. As cabeças deles giraram para olhar um ao outro em movimentos duplicados, e então os dois recuaram um do outro como se performizando uma dança sincronizada.

Houve uma súbita agitadação enquanto Lucius apreendeu Draco e o tirou da loja.

E então houve silêncio.

McGonagall olhou o pequeno copo de vinho que esteve em sua mão. Ele foi inclinado para o lado, esquecido na pressa, e apenas umas poucas gotas de álcool agora estavam dentro dele.

McGonagall avançou na loja até que estive oposta a Madame Malkin.

"Madame Malkin," McGonagall disse, sua voz calma. "O que aconteceu aqui?"

Madame Malkin olhou para trás silenciosamente por alguns segundos, e então quebrou. Ela caiu contra a parede, silvando em risadas, e aquilo partiu ambas suas assistentes, uma das quais caiu sobre suas mãos e joelhos no chão, rindo histericamente.

McGonagall lentamente virou seu olhar para Harry, sua expressão gelada. "Eu deixei você sozinho por cinco minutos. Cinco minutos, Sr. Potter, pelo relógio."

"Eu estava só contando piadas," Harry protestou, e os sons de risada histérica vieram mais fortes.

"_Draco Malfoy disse na frente do pai dele que queria ser selecionado na Grifinória! _Contar piadas_ não é suficiente para fazer _isso_!" _McGonagall pausou, respirando pesadamente. "Que parte de 'tirar medidas para as vestes' soou a você como _por favor lance um Encanto Confundus no universo inteiro!"_

"Ele estava em um contexto situacional onde as ações fazem sentido interno -"

"Não. Não explique. Eu não quero saber o que aconteceu aqui. Nunca. Há certas coisas que eu não quero saber, e esta é uma delas. Qualquer que seja a força demoníaca do caos que habita você, é _contagiosa_, e eu não quero acabar como o pobre Draco Malfoy, pobre Madame Malkin e as duas pobres assistentes dela."

Harry suspirou. Era claro que Professora McGonagall não estava com humor para ouvir explicações sensatas. Ele olhou para Madame Malkin, que estava ainda rindo contra a parede, e as duas assistentes de Malkin, que agora tinham _ambas_ caído em seus joelhos (*).

"Eu ainda não acabei de ser medido para as roupas," Harry disse gentilmente. "Por que você não volta e toma outro drinque?"


	6. A Falácia do Planejamento

Blah Blah aviso legal blah blah Rowling blah blah propriedade.

* * *

A seção "Conseqüência" desse capítulo é parte da história, não omake.

* * *

_Você acha que o seu dia foi surreal? Tente o meu._

* * *

_Algumas_ pessoas teriam esperado até _antes_ de sua primeira viagem ao Beco Diagonal.

"Bolsa de elemento 79," Harry disse, e retirou sua mão, vazia, da bolsa mokeskin.

A maior parte das pessoas teria pelo menos esperado pegar sua _varinha_ primeiro.

"Bolsa de _okane_," Harry disse. A pesada algibeira de ouro pulou na sua mão.

Harry retirou a algibeira, então a mergulhou novamente na bolsa mokeskin. Ele tirou sua mão, a colocou de volta, e disse, "Bolsa de tokens de intercâmbio econômico." Daquela vez sua mão veio vazia.

Harry Potter tinha posto suas mãos em pelo menos um item mágico. Por que esperar?

"Professora McGonagall," Harry disse para a confusa bruxa passeando ao lado dele, "você pode me dar duas palavras, uma para ouro, e uma para algo mais que não seja dinheiro, em uma linguagem que eu não conheça? Mas não me fale qual é qual."

"_Ahava_ e _zahav_," disse McGonagall. "É hebreu, e a outra palavra significa amor."

"Obrigado, Professora. Bolsa de _ahava_." Vazia.

"Bolsa de _zahav_." E ela pulou na sua mão.

"Zahav é ouro? Harry questionou, e McGonagall assentiu.

Harry pensou em seus dados experimentais coletados. Era apenas o mais cru e preliminário tipo de aplicação, mas era o suficiente para suportar ao menos uma conclusão:

"_Aaaaaaarrrgh isso não faz o menor sentido!_"

A bruxa ao lado dele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Problemas, Sr. Potter?"

"Eu só falsifiquei cada uma das hipóteses que eu tinha! Como isso pode saber que 'bolsa de 115 galeões' é ok mas não 'bolsa de 90 mais 25 galeões'? Isso pode _contar_ mas não pode _adicionar_? Isso pode entender substantivos, mas não frases nominais que significam a mesma coisa? A pessoa que fez isso provavelmente não falava japonês e _eu_ não falo nenhum hebreu, então isso não está usando o conhecimento _deles_, e não está usando o _meu_ conhecimento –" Harry agitou uma mão em desespero. "As regras parecem _meio que_ consistentes mas não _significam_ nada! Eu não estou nem mesmo perguntando como uma _bolsa_ faz reconhecimento vocal e tem entendimento lingüístico natural quando os melhores programadores de Inteligência Artificial não conseguem que os mais rápidos supercomputadores o façam após trinta e cinco anos de trabalho duro," Harry ofegou por ar, "mas o _quê_ está _acontecendo_?"

"Mágica," disse Professora McGonagall. Ela deu de ombros.

"Isso é só uma _palavra_! Mesmo depois de você me dizer isso, eu não posso fazer predições! É exatamente como dizer 'flogisto' ou 'élan vital' ou 'emergência' ou 'complexidade'!"

Professora McGonagall riu alto. "Mas _é_ mágica, Sr. Potter."

Harry encolheu-se um pouco. "Com todo o respeito, Professora McGonagall, eu não estou bem certo de que você entende o que eu estou tentando dizer aqui."

"Com todo o respeito, Sr. Potter, eu estou bem certa que eu não entendo. A menos – é só um palpite, acho – você está tentando conquistar o mundo?"

"Não! Quer dizer sim – bem, _não!_"

"Eu acho que devia talvez estar alarmada por você ter problema em responder a questão."

Harry melancolicamente considerou a Conferência de Dartmouth sobre Inteligência Artificial de 1956. Tinha sido a primeira conferência sobre o tópico, a que cunhou a frase "Inteligência Artificial". Eles tinham identificado problemas tais como fazer computadores entenderem linguagem, aprender, e aprimorar a si mesmos. Eles tinham sugerido, em perfeita seriedade, que avanços significativos nesses problemas poderiam ser feitos por dez cientistas trabalhando juntos por dois meses.

_Não. Cabeça pra cima. Você está apenas _começando_ no problema de desvendar todos os segredos da mágica. Você, no momento, não _sabe_ se isso será tão difícil de se fazer em dois meses._

"E você _realmente_ não tem ouvido sobre outros bruxos fazendo esses tipos de pergunta ou esse tipo de experimentação científica?" Harry perguntou novamente. Aquilo parecia tão _óbvio_ para ele.

Então de novo, tinha levado mais de dois séculos _depois_ da invenção do método científico antes que qualquer cientista trouxa pensasse em investigar sistematicamente o que um _humano de quatro anos_ podia ou não podia entender. Eles podiam ter feito isso no século dezoito, mas ninguém sequer pensou em investigá-lo até o século vinte. Então você não podia realmente censurar o muito esperto mundo bruxo por não investigar o Encanto de Requisição.

McGonagall, depois de franzir seus lábios por um momento, deu de ombros. "Eu ainda não estou certa do que você quer dizer por 'experimentação científica', Sr. Potter. Como eu disse, tenho visto estudantes nascidos trouxas tentar fazer ciência trouxa funcionar dentro de Hogwarts, e pessoas inventando novos encantos e poções todo ano.

Harry sacudiu sua cabeça. "Tecnologia não é a mesma coisa que ciência de todo. E tentar um punhado de maneiras diferentes de fazer algo não é o mesmo que experimentar para figurar as regras." Houve abundância de pessoas que tinham tentado inventar máquinas voadoras por tentar com um punhado de coisas-com-asas, mas só os irmãos Wright tinham construído um túnel do vento... "Hm, quantas crianças criadas por trouxas vocês_ levam _para Hogwarts todo ano?"

McGonagall pareceu pensativa por um momento. "Em volta de dez ou menos?"

Harry perdeu um passo e quase tropeçou no próprio pé. "_Dez?_"

O mundo trouxa tinha uma população de seis bilhões e crescendo. Se você fosse um em um milhão, haveria vinte de você em Nova Iorque e mais mil na China. Era inevitável que o mundo trouxa produzisse _algumas_ crianças de dez anos que pudessem fazer cálculo – Harry sabia que ele não era o único. Ele tinha conhecido outros prodígios em competições de matemática. De fato ele tinha sido completamente arrasado por competidores que provavelmente gastavam _todo o dia_ praticando problemas de matemática e que _nunca_ tinham lido um livro de ficção científica e que poderiam queimar _tudo_ antes da _puberdade_ e _nunca_ fazer _nada_ de valor nas suas futuras vidas porque eles tinham apenas praticado _técnicas_ ao invés de aprender a pensar _criativamente_. (Harry tinha algo de mau perdedor.)

Mas... no mundo bruxo...

Dez crianças criadas trouxas por ano, as quais tinham todas acabado sua educação trouxa na idade de onze? E McGonagall podia estar enganada, mas ela tinha declarado que Hogwarts era a maior e mais eminente escola bruxa do mundo... e ela só educava até a idade de dezessete.

Professora McGonagall indubitavelmente sabia cada mínimo detalhe de como você fazia para virar um gato. Mas ela pareceu ter literalmente nunca _ouvido_ falar de método científico. Para ela era só uma mágica trouxa. E ela sequer parecia _curiosa_ sobre que segredos podiam estar se escondendo atrás do entendimento lingüístico natural do Encanto de Requisição.

Aquilo deixava duas possibilidades, realmente.

Possibilidade um: Mágica era tão incrivelmente opaca, convoluta, e impenetrável, que até apesar de bruxos e bruxas terem tentado o seu melhor para entender, eles tinham feito pouco ou nenhum progresso e eventualmente desistiram; e Harry não faria melhor.

_Ou_...

Harry estalou os dedos em determinação, mas eles só fizeram um tipo quieto de estalido, ao invés de ecoar ominosamente pelas paredes do Beco Diagonal.

Possibilidade dois: ele tinha que dominar o mundo.

Eventualmente. Talvez não agora.

Aquele tipo de coisa às vezes _tomava_ mais que dois meses. A ciência trouxa não tinha levado à lua na primeira semana depois de Galileu.

Mas Harry ainda não conseguia parar o sorriso enorme que estava esticando suas bochechas tão largamente que elas estavam começando a doer.

Ele sempre tinha estado assustado em acabar como uma daquelas crianças prodígio que nunca progrediram em nada e gastavam o resto de suas vidas se vangloriando sobre o quão legais elas tinham sido à idade de dez. E a maioria dos adultos gênios nunca progrediram em nada também. Eles eram provavelmente algo como mil pessoas tão inteligentes quanto Einstein para cada atual Einstein na história. Porque eles não tinham posto suas mãos em uma coisa que você precisava em absoluto para atingir a grandeza. Eles nunca tinham achado um problema importante.

_Você é meu agora_, Harry pensou para as paredes do Beco Diagonal, e todas as lojas e itens, e todos os lojistas e fregueses; e todas as terras e pessoas da Bretanha bruxa, e todo o amplo mundo bruxo; e o inteiro maior universo sobre o qual os cientistas trouxas entendiam ainda menos do que eles acreditavam. _Eu, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres, agora reivindico este território em nome da Ciência._

Raios e trovões falharam completamente em descarregar e reboar no céu sem nuvens.

"Do quê você está sorrindo?" inquiriu McGonagall, cautelosa e vagarosamente.

"Eu estou me perguntando se há um feitiço para fazer relampejar no fundo do cenário toda vez que eu fizer uma resolução ominosa," explicou Harry. Ele estava memorizando cuidadosamente as palavras exatas da resolução ominosa para que os livros futuros de história a registrassem corretamente.

"Eu tenho uma sensação distante de que eu deveria estar fazendo algo sobre isso," suspirou McGonagall.

"Ignore, vai passar. Ooh, brilhante!" Harry colocou seus pensamentos de conquista mundial temporariamente de lado e pulou na direção de uma loja com uma exposição a céu aberto, e Professora McGonagall o seguiu.

* * *

Harry tinha agora comprado os seus ingredientes para Poções e caldeirão, e, oh, mais umas poucas coisas. Itens que pareciam boas coisas para se carregar em sua Bolsa de Utilidades (aka Super Bolsa Moke QX13 com Encanto Extensivo Indetectável, Encanto de Requisição, e Aba de Alargamento). Inteligentes, sensatas compras.

Harry genuinamente não compreendia por que McGonagall estava tão _suspeitosa_.

Bem agora, Harry estava em uma loja cuja fachada virava-se para a irregular rua principal do Beco Diagonal. A loja tinha uma banca com mercadoria disposta em estantes inclinadas de madeira, guardada apenas por esferas cinzas reluzentes e uma vendedora jovem em uma versão muito curta de vestes bruxas que expunham seus joelhos e cotovelos.

Harry estava examinando o equivalente bruxo de um kit de primeiros socorros, o Pacote Emergencial de Cura Plus. Lá havia dois torniquetes auto-ajustáveis. Uma Poção Estabilizadora, que retardaria perda sangüínea e preveniria choque. Uma seringa do que parecia fogo líqüido, a qual era suposta reduzir drasticamente a circulação na área tratada enquanto mantendo oxigenação sangüínea por mais de três minutos, se você precisasse prevenir que um veneno se espalhasse pelo corpo. Tecidos brancos que poderiam ser envolvidos sobre uma parte do corpo para temporariamente entorpecer dor. Mais um número qualquer de itens que Harry falhou completamente em compreender, como o "Tratamento para Exposição a Dementadores", que parecia e cheirava como chocolate ordinário. Ou o "Contra Constrição", que parecia um pequeno ovo trêmulo e carregava um panfleto mostrando como aplicá-lo na fossa nasal de alguém.

"Uma compra definitiva por cinco galeões, você não concorda?" Harry disse a McGonagall, e a vendedora adolescente que pairava por perto concordou avidamente.

Ele tinha esperado que McGonagall fizesse alguma sorte de comentário aprovador sobre sua prudência e preparação.

O que ele estava recebendo ao invés só podia ser descrito como o Olho do Mal.

"E _por que_," disse Professora McGonagall com pesado ceticismo, "você espera _precisar_ de um kit de saúde, jovem?" (Depois do incidente desafortunado na loja de poções, McGonagall estava tentando evitar dizer "Sr. Potter" enquanto alguém mais estivesse por perto.)

A boca de Harry abriu e fechou. "Eu não _espero_ precisar! É só em caso!"

"Só em caso do _quê?_"

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. "Você acha que eu estou _planejando_ fazer algo perigoso e que por _isso_ eu queira um kit médico?"

O olhar de suspeita impiedosa e descrença irônica que McGonagall deu a ele era resposta suficiente.

"Grande Scott!" Harry disse. (Esta era uma expressão que ele tinha aprendido do cientista louco Dr. Brown em _De Volta para o Futuro._) "Você também estava pensando isso quando eu comprei a Poção Queda-Pena, o frasco de Pílulas de Comida e Água?"

"Sim."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça em espanto. "Que tipo de plano você acha que eu tenho, aqui?"

"Eu não sei," McGonagall disse secamente, "mas acaba ou em você entregando uma tonelada de prata para Gringotts, ou em dominação mundial."

"Dominação mundial é uma frase tão feia. Eu prefiro chamar optimização mundial."

Isto falhou em sossegar Professora McGonagall, que ainda estava dando o Olhar da Danação.

"Wow, Harry disse, realizando que ela estava séria. "Você realmente acha isso. Você realmente acha que eu estou planejando fazer algo perigoso."

"Sim."

"Como se essa fosse a _única_ razão pela qual alguém jamais compraria um kit de primeiros socorros? Não tome isso do jeito errado, Professora McGonagall, mas com _que tipo de crianças insanas você está acostumada a lidar_?"

"Grifinórias," cuspiu Professora McGonagall, a palavra carregando uma tal amargura e desespero que caiu como uma maldição eterna em todo o heroísmo juvenil e altos espíritos.

"Vice-Diretora Professora Minerva McGonagall," Harry disse, colocando suas mãos austeramente em seus quadris. "Eu não vou ficar na Grifinória –"

A esse ponto McGonagall exclamou algo como que se ele _ficasse_ ela descobriria como matar um chapéu, um estranha observação que Harry deixou passar sem comentar, apesar da vendedora parecer estar tendo um súbito acesso de tosse.

"– eu vou ficar na Corvinal. E se você realmente acha que eu estou planejando fazer algo perigoso, então, com todo o respeito, você não me entende _de todo_. Eu não _gosto_ do perigo, ele me _assusta_. Eu estou sendo _prudente_. Eu estou sendo _cauteloso_. Eu estou me preparando para _contingências imprevisíveis_. Como meus pais costumavam cantar para mim: _Se prepare! Essa é a canção do Escoteiro! Se prepare! Enquanto marcha, o tempo inteiro! Não se enerve, não se frustre, não se assuste – se prepare!_"

(Os pais de Harry tinham na verdade apenas cantado aquelas linhas _em particular_ da canção de Tom Lehrer, e Harry era felizmente desavisado do resto.)

A postura de McGonagall tinha suavizado ligeiramente – embora em maior parte quando Harry a tinha lembrado que ele estava se dirigindo para Corvinal. "De que tipo de _contingência_ você imagina que este kit deve te preparar, _jovem_?"

"Uma das minhas colegas é mordida por um monstro horrível, e eu vasculho freneticamente na minha bolsa mokeskin por algo que possa ajudá-la, ela olha para mim tristemente e com seu último suspiro diz, _'Por que você não estava preparado?'_ E então ela morre, e enquanto os olhos dela se fecham eu sei que ela nunca me perdoará –"

Harry ouviu a vendedora engasgar, e ele se virou para vê-la o encarando com seus lábios pressionados firmemente. Então a jovem girou e voou para dentro da loja.

_O quê... ?_

Professora McGonagall abaixou-se, e tomou a mão de Harry na dela, gentil mas com firmeza, e puxou Harry para fora da rua principal do Beco Diagonal, o levando para uma ruela entre duas lojas que estava pavimentada com blocos sujos e a qual acabava em uma parede de sólido lixo enegrecido.

A alta bruxa apontou sua varinha para a rua principal, "_Quietus_" ela disse, e véu de silêncio desceu sobre eles, bloqueando todos os barulhos da rua.

_O que foi que eu fiz de errado..._

Então a bruxa virou-se e enviou a Harry um todo-poderoso, gelado olhar. "Eu agradeço se você se lembrar, Sr. Potter, que houve uma _guerra_ na Bretanha bruxa a não dez anos atrás e que _todo mundo_ aqui perdeu alguém e que falar sobre amigos morrendo nos seus braços _não, se, faz!_"

"Eu, eu não quis dizer –" A inferência caiu como uma rocha na imaginação excepcionalmente vívida de Harry. A guerra tinha acabado dez anos atrás então aquela garota teria oito ou nove anos, no máximo, quando, quando, "Me desculpe, eu não quis..." Harry sufocou, e virou-se para correr do olhar frio de McGonagall, mas havia um muro de lixo bloqueando o caminho e ele não tinha sua varinha ainda. "Sinto muito, sinto muito, sinto _muito!_"

Veio um pesado suspiro detrás dele. "Eu sei que você sente, Sr. Potter."

Harry ousou espiar atrás de si. A raiva tinha ido do rosto de McGonagall. "Me desculpe," Harry disse novamente, se sentindo absolutamente miserável. "Eu não devia ter dito aquilo. Aconteceu qualquer coisa parecida com isso com –" e então Harry fechou seus lábios e pôs uma mão sobre sua boca por boa medida.

A face de McGonagall entristeceu um pouco. "Você _tem _que aprender a pensar antes de falar, Sr. Potter. De outro modo você irá pela vida sem muitos amigos. Esse tem sido o destino de muitos Corvinais, e eu espero que não seja o seu."

Harry queria só correr para longe. Ele queria puxar uma varinha e apagar a coisa toda da memória de McGonagall, estar de volta fora da loja novamente, _fazer aquilo não ter acontecido –_

"Mas para responder a sua pergunta," disse McGonagall, "não, nada parecido com _isso_ aconteceu alguma vez comigo." A face dela se contorceu. "Certamente eu assisti um amigo respirar seu último suspiro, uma ou duas ou umas poucas vezes. Mas nenhum deles nunca me amaldiçoou enquanto morria, e eu nunca pensei que eles não me perdoariam. _O que em nome de Merlin possuiu você para dizer tal coisa, Harry Potter?_ Por que você sequer _pensaria_ isso?"

Lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelas bochechas de Harry. "Me desculpe, eu não devia ter dito nada para você, me desculpe –"

McGonagall deu um suspiro apertado. "Eu _sei_ que você se desculpa. O que eu não entendo é por que um garoto de onze anos está _pensando_ sobre tais coisas. Você realmente decidiu comprar um kit de saúde de cinco galeões em uma bolsa de quinze galeões porque você está convencido de que de outra maneira os seus colegas vão _amaldiçoar você enquanto eles morrem?_"

"Eu, eu, eu," Harry engoliu. "É só que eu sempre tento imaginar a pior coisa que podia acontecer," e talvez ele também estivesse tirando sarro um pouco mas ele preferiria morder fora a própria língua que dizer isso agora.

"_Por quê?_"

"Para que eu possa parar isso de acontecer!"

"Sr. Potter..." a voz de McGonagall sumiu. Então ela suspirou, e se ajoelhou do lado dele. "Sr. Potter," ela disse, gentilmente agora, "não é sua responsabilidade tomar cuidade dos estudantes de Hogwarts. É minha. Eu não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer a você ou a ninguém mais. Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro em toda Bretanha bruxa, e Madame Pomfrey tem uma enfermaria inteira. Você não precisa de um kit de saúde."

"Mas eu _preciso_!" Harry irrompeu. "_Nenhum_ lugar é perfeitamente seguro! E se os meus pais têm um ataque do coração ou têm um acidente quando eu for para casa no Natal – Madame Pomfrey não vai estar lá, eu vou precisar de um kit de saúde próprio –"

"_O quê_ em nome de Merlin..." disse McGonagall. Ela levantou, e olhou para Harry em uma expressão que mudava entre concernimento e aborrecimento. "Não há necessidade de pensar sobre coisas tão terríveis, Sr. Potter!"

A expressão de Harry se contorceu em amargura, ao ouvir aquilo. "Sim, _há!_ Se você não pensar, não machuca só a si mesmo, você acaba machucando outras pessoas!"

Professora McGonagall abriu sua boca, então a fechou. Ela esfregou a ponta de seu nariz, parecendo pensativa. "Sr. Potter... se eu me oferecer para ficar quieta e ouvir você um pouco... há qualquer coisa sobre a qual você gostaria de conversar comigo?"

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre por quê você está convencido de que você sempre tem que ser sua própria guarda contra coisas terríveis acontecendo com você."

Harry a encarou em perplexidade. Aquele era um axioma auto-evidente. "Bem..." Harry disse lentamente. Ele tentou organizar seus pensamentos. Como ele _podia_ se explicar para McGonagall, quando ela não sabia nem o básico? "Pesquisadores trouxas têm descoberto que as pessoas são sempre otimistas, tipo elas dizem que algo vai levar dois dias e leva dez, ou elas dizem que algo vai levar dois meses e leva cerca de trinta e cinco anos. Tipo, eles perguntaram a estudantes por vezes em que eles estavam 50% certos, 75% certos, e 99% certos de que eles terminariam as suas tarefas, e só 13%, 19%, e 45% dos estudantes terminaram nesses tempos. E eles descobriram que a razão era a de que quando eles perguntavam às pessoas pelas estimativas de melhor caso delas se tudo fosse tão bem quanto possível, e pelas estimativas de caso médio se tudo fosse normal, eles recebiam respostas que eram estatisticamente indistinguíveis. Veja, se você perguntar às pessoas o que elas esperam em um caso _normal_, elas visualizam o que se parece com a linha de máxima probabilidade a cada passo ao longo do caminho – ou seja, tudo indo de acordo com o plano, sem nenhum engano ou surpresa. Mas na verdade, desde que mais que a metade dos estudantes não acabou pelo tempo em que eles estavam 99% certos de que eles teriam feito, a realidade usualmente entrega resultados um pouco piores que o 'cenário de pior caso'. Isso é chamado a _falácia de planejamento_, e a melhor maneira de consertá-la é perguntar quanto tempo as coisas levaram na última vez que você as tentou. Isso é chamado usar o ponto de vista exterior ao invés do ponto de vista interior. Mas quando você está fazendo algo novo e não pode fazê-lo, você só tem que ser muito, muito, muito pessimista. Tipo, tão pessimista que a realidade na verdade venha _melhor_ que você esperava (*). É, na verdade, _realmente difícil_ ser _tão_ pessimista que você tenha uma chance decente de _subestimar_ a vida real. Como se eu fizesse esse esforço enorme de ser tenebroso e eu imaginasse uma das minhas colegas sendo mordida, mas o que atualmente acontecesse fosse que os Comensais da Morte sobreviventes atacassem a escola inteira para chegar a mim. Mas em uma observação mais feliz –"

"Pare," McGonagall disse.

Harry parou. Ele estava justo sobre o ponto em que pelo menos eles sabiam que o Lorde das Trevas não poderia atacar, desde que estava morto.

"Eu acho que eu posso não me ter feito clara," McGonagall disse cuidadosamente. "Aconteceu qualquer coisa _pessoalmente_ com você que o assustaria?"

"O que aconteceu pessoalmente comigo é só uma evidência anedótica," Harry explicou a ela. "Não tem o mesmo peso que um replicado, revisado artigo jornalístico sobre um estudo controlado com amostragem randômica, muitos subjetos, largas dimensões efetivas e forte significância estatística."

McGonagall apertou a ponta de seu nariz, inalou, e exalou. "Eu ainda quero ouvir sobre isso," ela disse.

"Hm..." Harry tomou fôlego. "Houve alguns assaltos na nossa vizinhança, e minha mãe me pediu para retornar uma panela que ela tinha pegado emprestado para um vizinho a dois quarteirões abaixo, e eu disse que eu não queria porque eu podia ser assaltado, e ela disse, 'Harry, não diga essas coisas!' Como se pensar sobre isso _fizesse_ isso acontecer, então se eu não falasse sobre isso, eu estaria seguro. Eu tentei explicar para ela e ela me fez levar a panela do mesmo jeito. Eu era muito novo para saber quão estatisticamente improvável era para um assaltante me abordar, mas eu era velho o suficiente para saber que não-pensar sobre alguma coisa não a impede de acontecer, então eu estava realmente assustado."

"Nada mais?" McGonagall disse depois de uma pausa, quando ficou claro que Harry tinha acabado. "Não há nada _mais_ que aconteceu para você?"

"Eu sei que não _soa_ grande coisa," Harry se defendeu. "Mas era um daqueles momentos críticos da vida, sabe? Quero dizer, eu _sabia_ que não pensar sobre algo não o impede de acontecer, eu _sabia_ disso, mas eu podia ver que Mamãe realmente pensava daquele jeito." Harry parou, lutando com a raiva que estava começando a crescer novamente quando ele pensou sobre isso. "Ela _não ouvia_. Eu tentei falar para ela, eu _implorei_ a ela para não me mandar, e ela _riu_. Tudo o que eu disse, ela tratou como algum tipo de grande piada..." Harry forçou a fúria negra de volta para baixo. "Foi quando eu realizei que todos que eram supostos me proteger eram na verdade loucos, e que eles não me ouviriam não importasse o quanto eu implorasse a eles, e que eu não podia nunca confiar neles para fazer nada direito." Às vezes boas intenções não eram o suficiente, às vezes você tinha que ser são...

Houve um longo silêncio.

Harry usou o tempo para respirar profundamente e se acalmar. Não havia sentido em ficar com raiva. Não havia sentido em ficar com raiva. _Todos_ os pais eram daquele modo, _nenhum_ adulto desistiria de tanto status para colocar a si mesmo no nível de uma criança, seus pais biológicos não teriam sido diferentes. Sanidade era uma minúscula centelha na noite, uma infinitesimalmente rara exceção à regra e ao domínio da loucura, então não havia sentido em ficar com raiva.

Harry não gostava de si mesmo quando ele estava com raiva.

"Obrigada por compartilhar isso, Sr. Potter," disse McGonagall depois de instante. Havia um olhar abstraído em sua face (quase exatamente o mesmo olhar que tinha aparecido na própria face de Harry enquanto experimentando na bolsa, se Harry apenas tivesse visto a si mesmo em um espelho para percebê-lo). "Eu devo ter que pensar sobre isto." Ela se voltou para o beco, e ergueu sua varinha –

"Hm," Harry disse, "nós podemos ir pegar o kit agora?"

McGonagall pausou, e olhou de volta para ele fixamente. "E se eu disser não, é muito caro e você não precisará, o que acontece?"

A face de Harry contorceu em amargura. "Exatamente o que você está pensando, Professora McGonagall. _Exatamente_ o que você está pensando. Eu concluo que você é outra adulta louca com quem eu não posso conversar, e eu começo a planejar como pôr as minhas mãos no kit de saúde de qualquer maneira."

"Eu sou sua guardiã nessa viagem," McGonagall disse em um matiz de perigo. "Eu _não vou_ permitir que você me empurre por aí."

"Eu entendo," Harry disse. Ele manteve o ressentimento fora de sua voz, e não disse nenhuma das outras coisas que vieram à mente. McGonagall o tinha dito para pensar antes de falar. Ele provavelmente não se lembraria disso amanhã, mas ele podia pelo menos lembrá-lo por cinco minutos.

A varinha de McGonagall agitou, e os barulhos do Beco Diagonal voltaram. "Tudo certo, jovem," ela disse. "Vamos ir pegar aquele kit de saúde."

O queixo de Harry caiu em surpresa. Então ele correu atrás dela, quase tropeçando em súbita pressa.

* * *

A loja era a mesma que eles deixaram, reconhecíveis e irreconhecíveis itens ainda dispostos nas bancadas, as esferas reluzentes cinza ainda os rodeando e a vendedora de volta à sua posição. A vendedora os observou enquanto eles se aproximavam, sua face mostrando surpresa.

"Me desculpe," ela disse enquanto eles chegaram mais perto, e Harry falou quase ao mesmo tempo, "Eu peço desculpas por –"

Eles interromperam e olharam um ao outro, e então a vendedora riu um pouco. "Eu não queria deixar você em problema com a Professora McGonagall," ela disse. Sua voz diminuiu conspiratoriamente. "Eu espero que ela não tenha sido _muito_ ruim com você."

"_Della!_" disse McGonagall, escandalizada.

"Algibeira de ouro," Harry disse para sua bolsa, e então olhou de volta à vendedora enquanto contava cinco galeões. "Não se preocupe, eu entendo que ela só é ruim comigo porque me ama."

Ele estendeu os galeões para a vendedora enquanto McGonagall estava resmungava algo desimportante. "Um Pacote Emergencial de Cura Plus, por favor."

Foi um tanto enervante ver como a Aba de Alargamento engoliu o kit médico do tamanho de uma maleta. Harry não conseguia deixar de imaginar o que aconteceria se ele tentasse se jogar dentro da bolsa mokeskin, dado que só a pessoa que colocava algo dentro era suposta ser capaz de tirar de novo.

Quando a bolsa acabou de... comer... sua duramente ganha compra, Harry jurou que ouviu um pequeno som de arroto. Aquilo _tinha_ que ter sido expelido em um propósito. A hipótese alternativa era muito horripilante para contemplar... na verdade Harry não conseguia sequer _pensar_ em qualquer hipótese alternativa. Harry olhou de volta para McGonagall. "Para onde agora?"

Mcgongall apontou na direção de uma loja que parecia ser feita de carne ao invés de tijolos e era coberta com pêlos ao invés de tinta. "Pequenos animais são permitidos em Hogwarts – você poderia pegar uma coruja para mandar cartas, por exemplo –"

"Eu posso pagar um nucle ou algo assim e _alugar_ uma coruja quando eu precisar enviar uma carta?"

"Sim," disse McGonagall.

"Então eu acho enfaticamente que _não_."

McGonagall assentiu, como se imitando o ponteiro de um relógio. "Posso perguntar por que não?"

"Eu tive uma pedra uma vez. Ela morreu."

"Você não acha que é capaz de cuidar de um bicho?"

"Eu _poderia_," Harry disse, "mas eu vou acabar me obcecando o dia inteiro se eu tinha me lembrado de alimentá-lo aquele dia ou se ele estava lentamente morrendo de fome na sua gaiola, se perguntado onde estava o seu dono e por que não havia nenhuma comida."

"A pobre coruja," McGonagall disse em uma voz macia. "Abandonada desse jeito. Eu me pergunto o que ela faria."

"Bem, ela fica realmente com fome e começa a tentar abrir com as garras a gaiola ou a caixa ou o que quer que seja, apesar de provavelmente não ter muita sorte com isso –" Harry parou abruptamente.

McGonagall falou, ainda com aquela voz macia. "E o que aconteceria depois?"

"Com licença," Harry disse, e ele tomou McGonagall pela mão, gentil mas firmemente, e a conduziu para ainda outra ruela; depois de esquivar de tantos admiradores o processo tinha se tornado rotina quase imperceptivelmente. "Por favor, lance aquela coisa Quietus."

"_Quietus._"

A voz de Harry estava tremendo. "Aquela coruja _não_ me representa, meus pais _nunca_ me trancaram em um armário e me deixaram morrer de fome, eu _não_ tenho trauma de abandono e eu _não gosto do rumo das suas insinuações, Professora McGonagall!_"

A bruxa olhou para ele. "E que insinuações seriam essas, Sr. Potter?"

"Você acha que eu fui," Harry estava tendo problema em dizer, "que eu fui _abusado?_"

"Você foi?"

"_Não!_" Harry gritou. "Não, eu nunca fui! Você acha que eu sou _estúpido_? Eu _sei_ sobre o conceito de abuso infantil, eu _sei_ sobre toques inapropriados e tudo isso e se qualquer coisa parecida acontecesse eu chamaria a polícia! E reportaria para o responsável da minha escola! E procuraria instituições governamentais na lista telefônica! E falaria com Vovó e Vovô e Sra. Figg! Mas meus pais _nunca_ fizeram nada parecido, nunca nunca _nunca!_ Como você _ousa_ sugerir uma tal coisa!"

McGonagall olhou para ele fixamente. "É meu dever como Vice-Direto investigar possíveis sinais de abuso nas crianças sob meu cuidado."

A raiva de Harry estava espiralando fora de controle em pura, negra fúria. "Você nunca _ouse_ dar uma palavra sobre essas, essas _insinuações_ a ninguém mais! _Ninguém_, você me entende, McGonagall? Uma acusação dessas pode arruinar pessoas e destruir famílias mesmo quando os pais são completamente inocentes! Eu tenho lido sobre isso nos jornais!" A voz de Harry estava subindo em um grito esganiçado. "O _sistema_ não sabe como _parar_, ele não acredita nos pais _ou_ nas crianças quando eles dizem que nada aconteceu! _Não se atreva a ameaçar a minha família com isso! Eu não vou deixar você destruir o meu lar!_"

"Harry," McGonagall disse suavemente, e ela estendeu uma mão para colocar sobre ele –

Harry deu um rápido passo para trás, e sua mão bateu e jogou a mão dela para longe.

McGonagall congelou, então trouxe sua mão de volta, e deu um passo distante. "Harry, está tudo certo," ela disse. "Eu acredito em você."

"_Você acredita,_" Harry silvou. A fúria ainda rugindo em seu sangue. "Ou você está só esperando para ficar longe de mim para que possa preencher uns papéis?"

"Harry, eu vi sua casa. Eu vi seus pais. Eles te amam. Você os ama. Eu acredito em você quando você diz que seus pais não estão abusando você. Mas eu _tive_ que perguntar, porque há algo muito estranho acontecendo aqui."

Harry a encarou friamente. "Como o quê?"

McGonagall respirou profundamente. "Harry, eu tenho visto um punhado de crianças abusadas no meu trabalho em Hogwarts, poderia partir seu coração saber quantas. E, quando você está feliz, você não se comporta como uma daquelas crianças, não de _todo_. Você sorri para estranhos, você aperta a mão das pessoas, eu coloquei minha mão em você e você não se esquivou. Mas às vezes, só às vezes, você diz ou faz algo que lembra _muito_ alguém... que passou seus primeiros onze anos trancados em um armário. Não a família amorosa que eu vi."

Harry processou aquilo. A raiva negra começou a escoar, quando ficou claro para ele que ele estava sendo ouvido respeitosamente, e que sua família não estava em perigo.

"E como você _explica_ suas observações, Professora McGonagall?"

"Eu não sei," ela disse. "Mas é possível que algo possa ter acontecido com você de que você não se lembre."

Fúria se levantou novamente em Harry. Aquilo soava demais como o que ele tinha lido nas estórias de jornal sobre famílias destruídas. "Supressão de memória é coisa de _pseudociência!_ As pessoas _não_ reprimem memórias traumáticas, elas se lembram de tudo _muito_ bem pelo resto de suas vidas!"

"Não, Sr. Potter. Há um encanto chamado Obliviação."

Harry congelou no lugar. "Um feitiço que apaga memórias?"

McGonagall assentiu. "Mas não todos os efeitos da experiência, se você me entende, Sr. Potter."

Um arrepio desceu pela espinha de Harry. _Essa_ hipótese... _não_ podia ser refutada facilmente. "Mas meus pais não fariam isso!"

"Não," McGonagall disse. "Poderia ter sido alguém do mundo bruxo. Não há... maneira de testá-lo, não que eu saiba."

As habilidades racionalistas de Harry começaram a inicializar novamente. "Professora McGonagall, o quão certa você está das suas observações, e que explicações alternativas também poderiam existir?"

McGonagall abriu suas mãos, como a mostrar que estavam vazias. "Certa? Eu não estou certa de _nada_, Sr. Potter. Se eu considerar pessoa inteira, então em toda a minha vida eu nunca conheci alguém como você. Às vezes você apenas não parece ter onze anos ou mesmo de todo _humano_."

As sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueram em direção ao céu –

"Me desculpe!" McGonagall disse rapidamente. "Me desculpe por isso, Sr. Potter. Eu estava tentando fazer um ponto retórico e temo que acabou soando um pouco diferente do que eu tinha em mente –"

"Pelo contrário, Professora McGonagall," Harry disse, e lentamente sorriu. "Eu devo tomar isso por um grande elogio. Mas você se importa se eu oferecer uma explicação alternativa?"

"Por favor."

"Crianças não eram para ser muito mais espertas que seus pais," Harry disse. "Ou muito mais sãs, talvez – meu pai poderia provavelmente me superar se ele estivesse, você sabe, _tentando,_ ao invés de usar sua inteligência adulta principalmente para vir com novas razões para não mudar sua mente –" Harry parou. "Eu sou muito esperto, Professora McGonagall. Crianças normais simplesmente não estão no meu nível. Adultos não me respeitam o suficiente para realmente conversar comigo. E francamente, mesmo que o fizessem, eles não soariam tão espertos quanto Richard Feynman, então eu deveria ler algo que Richard Feynman escreveu ao invés. Eu estou _isolado_, Professora McGonagall, eu estive isolado a minha vida inteira. Talvez isso tenha alguns dos mesmos efeitos que ficar trancado em um armário. E eu sou muito inteligente para olhar para os meus pais da maneira que crianças são designadas a fazer. Meus pais me amam, mas eles não se sentem obrigados a responder à razão, e às vezes eu sinto como se eles fossem as crianças – crianças que _não querem escutar_ e têm autoridade absoluta sobre toda a minha existência. Eu tento não ficar muito amargurado sobre isso, mas eu também tento ser _honesto_ comigo mesmo, então, sim, eu fico amargurado. E eu também tenho um problema de manutenção de raiva, mas eu estou trabalhando nisso. Isso é tudo."

"_Isso é tudo?_"

Harry assentiu firmemente. "Isso é tudo. Certamente, Professora McGonagall, mesmo na Bretanha mágica, a explicação normal sempre pode ser _considerada_?"

* * *

Já era tarde no dia, o sol se pondo no céu de verão e compradores desaparecendo gradualmente das ruas. Algumas lojas já tinham fechado; Harry e McGonagall tinham comprado seus livros da Floreios e Borrões em cima da hora. Com apenas uma ligeira explosão quando Harry tinha feito o caminho para a palavra-chave "Aritmancia" e descoberto que os livros didáticos do sétimo ano não invocavam nada mais matematicamente avançado que trigonometria.

Neste momento, no entanto, sonhos de frutos brutos de pesquisas pioneiras estavam bem longe da mente de Harry.

Neste momento, Harry e McGonagall estavam saindo de Olivaras, e Harry olhava fixamente para sua varinha. Ele a tinha sacudido, e produzido fagulhas multicoloridas, as quais realmente não deveriam vir como um choque extra depois de tudo que ele tinha visto, mas de alguma maneira –

_Eu posso fazer mágica._

_Eu. Em mim, pessoalmente. Eu sou mágico; eu sou um bruxo._

Ele tinha _sentido_ a mágica vertendo de seu braço, e nesse instante, realizado que ele sempre teve aquela sensação, que ele sempre possuiu sua vida inteira, a sensação que não era visão ou som ou cheiro ou gosto ou toque, mas apenas mágica. Como tendo olhos, mas os mantendo sempre fechados, de forma que você sequer realiza que está vendo escuridão; e então um dia o olho se abre, e vê o mundo. O choque disso verteu por ele, tocando partes de si mesmo, as acordando, e então morreu em segundos; deixando apenas o certo conhecimento de que ele era agora um bruxo, e sempre tinha sido, e de que tinha até, de alguma maneira, sempre sabido disso.

E –

"_De fato é muito curioso que você devesse ser destinado a esta varinha quando sua irmã, o quê, sua irmã deu a você essa cicatriz."_

Aquilo podia _possivelmente_ não ser coincidência. Havia _milhares_ de varinhas naquela loja. Bem, ok, na verdade aquilo _podia_ ser coincidência, havia seis bilhões de pessoas no mundo e coincidências de mil-para-um aconteciam todos os dias. Mas Teorema de Bayes 101: qualquer hipótese razoável que dissesse que era _mais_ provável que mil-para-um de que ele acabaria com a irmã da varinha do Lorde das Trevas, iria ter uma vantagem.

McGonagall tinha simplesmente dito _que peculiar_ e deixado daquela maneira, o que tinha posto Harry em um estado de choque à pura, esmagadora _inconsciência_ dos bruxos e bruxas. Em nenhum mundo _imaginável_ Harry teria apenas dito "Hm" e caminhado para fora da loja sem mesmo _tentar_ vir com uma hipótese para o que estava acontecendo.

Sua mão esquerda levantou e tocou sua cicatriz.

O quê... _exatamente_...

"Você é um bruxo completo agora," disse McGonagall. "Meus parabéns."

Harry assentiu.

"E o que você acha do mundo bruxo?"

"É estranho," Harry disse. "Eu devia estar pensando sobre tudo que eu tenho visto de mágica... tudo que eu agora sei ser possível, e tudo que eu agora sei ser mentira, e todo o trabalho deixado na minha frente para entendê-lo. E ainda eu me encontro distraído por trivialidades como," Harry baixou sua voz, "toda a coisa Menino-Que-Sobreviveu." Não parecia haver ninguém por perto, mas não havia ponto em tentar o destino.

McGonagall _tossiu_. "Sério? Não diga."

Harry assentiu. "Sim. É só... _esquisito_. Descobrir que você foi parte de uma grande história, a quest para derrotar o grande e terrível Lorde das Trevas, e que ela já está _feita_. Acabada. Completamente finalizada. Como se você fosse Frodo Bolseiro e descobrisse que os seus pais te levaram para a Montanha da Perdição e te fizeram jogar o Anel quando você tinha apenas um ano e você nem se lembrasse disso."

O sorriso de McGonagall tinha se tornado um pouco fixo.

"Você sabe, se eu fosse qualquer outro, qualquer outro de todo, eu provavelmente estaria bastante preocupado sobre viver para começar. _Puxa, Harry, o que você tem feito desde que você derrotou o Lorde das Trevas? Sua própria livraria? Isso é o máximo! Diga, você sabia que eu dei o seu nome ao meu filho?_ Mas eu tenho esperanças de que isto não se provará um problema." Harry suspirou. "Ainda... é quase o suficiente para me fazer desejar que houvesse _alguns_ finais perdidos da quest, só para que eu possa dizer que eu realmente, você sabe, _participei_ de alguma maneira."

"Oh?" disse McGonagall em um tom esquisito. "O que você tinha em mente?"

"Bem, por exemplo, você mencionou que meus pais foram traídos. Quem os traiu?"

"Sirius Black," McGonagall disse. Ela quase silvou o nome. "Ele está em Azkaban. Prisão bruxa."

"O quão provável é que Sirius Black fuja da prisão e eu tenha que caçá-lo e derrotá-lo em alguma sorte de duelo espetacular, ou melhor ainda ponha uma larga recompensa sobre sua cabeça e me esconda na Austrália enquanto espero por resultados?"

McGonagall piscou. Duas vezes. "Não é provável. Ninguém jamais escapou de Azkaban, e eu duvido que _ele_ será o primeiro."

Harry estava um pouco cético quanto àquela linha "_ninguém_ _jamais_ escapou de Azkaban". Ele suspirou, esfregando sua palma sobre sua cabeça. "Ou talvez o Lorde das Trevas não morreu _realmente_ naquela noite. Não completamente. Seu espírito perdura, sussurrando para pessoas em pesadelos que sangram por sobre o mundo desperto, procurando por um caminho de volta para as terras sobreviventes que ele jurou destruir, e agora, de acordo com a antiga profecia, ele e eu estamos presos em um duelo mortal onde o vencedor deve perder e o perdedor deve vencer –"

A cabeça de McGonagall rodou, e os seus olhos dispararam ao redor, procurando na rua por ouvintes.

"Eu estou _brincando_, Professora McGonagall," Harry disse com algum aborrecimento. Deuses, por que ela sempre toma tudo tão seriamente –

Uma vagarosa sensação de queda começou a surgir no fundo do estômago de Harry.

McGonagall olhou para Harry com uma calma expressão. Uma muito, _muito_ calma expressão. Então um sorriso apareceu. "É claro que você está, Sr. Potter."

_Ah merda._

Se Harry tivesse precisado racionalizar a muda inferência que tinha acabado de iluminar sua mente, ela teria saído algo como, "Se eu estimar a probabilidade de McGonagall fazer o que eu acabei de ver como o resultado de cuidadosamente controlar a si mesma, versus a distribuição probabilística de todas as coisas que ela faria _naturalmente_ se eu fizesse uma piada ruim, então seu comportamento é evidência significante de que ela está escondendo alguma coisa."

Mas o que Harry pensou foi, _Ah merda_.

Harry girou sua própria cabeça para examinar a rua. Não, ninguém por perto. "Ele _não_ está morto, está," Harry suspirou.

"Sr. Potter –"

"O Lorde das Trevas está vivo. É _claro_ que ele está vivo. Foi um _ato_ de absoluto _otimismo_ para mim ter sequer _sonhado_ de outro modo. Eu _devo_ ter ignorado meus _sentidos_, eu não consigo _imaginar_ no que eu estava _pensando_. Só porque _alguém_ disse que o corpo dele foi encontrado queimado às _cinzas_, eu não consigo imaginar por que eu teria pensado que ele estava _morto._ _Claramente_ falta _muito_ para eu aprender sobre a arte do _pessimismo_ apropriado."

"Sr. Potter –"

"Pelo menos me fale que não há realmente uma profecia..." Mas McGonagall ainda estava dando a ele aquele claro, fixo sorriso. "Oh, você _tem_ que estar brincando."

"Sr. Potter, você não deveria inventar coisas para se preocupar com –"

"Você vai _mesmo_ me dizer _isso?_ Imagine minha reação mais tarde, quando eu descobrir que há algo com que se preocupar depois de tudo."

O sorriso de McGonagall vacilou.

Os ombros de Harry caíram. "Eu tenho um mundo de mágica inteiro para analisar. Eu _não_ tenho tempo para isso."

Ambos calaram a boca, enquanto um homem em esvoaçantes vestes laranja apareceu na rua e lentamente passou por eles. Os olhos de McGonagall o rastrearam, discretamente. A boca de Harry estava se movendo quando ele mordeu com força seu lábio, e alguém assistindo de perto teria noticiado uma minúscula mancha de sangue aparecer.

Quando o homem de vestes alaranjadas sumiu na distância, Harry falou novamente, em um baixo murmúrio. "Você vai me contar a verdade agora, Professora McGonagall? E não se incomode tentando deixar isso de lado, eu não sou estúpido."

"Você tem _onze anos de idade_, Sr. Potter!" ela disse em um sussurro áspero.

"E conseqüentemente sub-humano. Desculpe... por um momento, eu _esqueci._"

"Estes são desagradáveis e importantes assuntos! Eles são _secretos_, Sr. Potter! É uma _catástrofe_ que você, ainda uma criança, sabe até este muito! Você não deve contar a _ninguém_, você entende? Absolutamente ninguém!"

Como às vezes aconteceu quando Harry ficou _suficientemente_ irritado, seu sangue veio frio, ao invés de quente, e uma terrível claridade maligna descendeu sobre sua mente, mapeando possíveis táticas e avaliando suas conseqüências com realismo férreo.

_Assinalar que você tem um direito de saber: Fracasso. Crianças de onze anos de idade não têm direito de saber nada, aos olhos de McGonagall._

_Dizer que vocês não serão amigos mais: Fracasso. Ela não valoriza sua amizade suficientemente._

_Assinalar que você estará em perigo se não souber: Fracasso. Planos já foram feitos baseados em sua ignorância. A _certa_ inconveniência de se repensar parecerá muito mais impalpável que o mero _incerto _prospecto de você vir a se machucar._

_Justiça e razão vão ambos falhar. Você deve ou achar algo que você tenha que ela deseje, ou encontrar algo que você possa fazer que ela tema._

Ah.

"Bem então, Professora McGonagall," Harry disse em um baixo, gelado tom, "parece que eu tenho algo que você quer. Você pode, se você desejar, me contar a verdade, _toda_ a verdade, e em retorno eu vou manter seus segredos. Ou você pode tentar me manter ignorante para que possa me usar como uma marionete, caso no qual eu não deverei a você nada."

McGonagall parou abruptamente na rua. Seus olhos se acenderam e sua voz desceu a um completo chiado. "Como você ousa!"

"C_omo você ousa!_" ele sussurrou de volta para ela.

"Você seria capaz de me _chantagear?"_

Os lábios de Harry se torceram. "Eu estou _oferecendo_ a você um _favor_. Eu estou _dando_ a você a chance de manter o _seu_ precioso segredo. Se você recusar eu terei _todo_ motivo natural para fazer inquéritos em todos os lugares, não para te aborrecer, mas porque eu _tenho que saber!_ Passe sua raiva sem sentido sobre uma _criança_ que você acha que tem que obedecer você, e você vai realizar que qualquer adulto são faria o mesmo! _Olhe da minha perspectiva! Como você se sentiria se fosse VOCÊ?"_

Harry assistiu McGonagall, observou ela respirando com dificuldade. Ocorreu a ele que era hora de diminuir a pressão, deixá-la relaxar um pouco. "Você não tem que decidir agora," Harry disse em um tom mais normal. "Eu vou entender se você quiser tempo para pensar sobre a minha _oferta_... mas eu a aviso sobre uma coisa," Harry disse, sua voz esfriando. "Não tente aquele Encanto Obliviação em mim. Há algum tempo atrás eu trabalhei em um sinal, e eu já enviei esse sinal para mim. Se eu encontrar aquele sinal e eu não me _lembrar_ de tê-lo enviado..." Harry deixou sua voz sumir significantemente.

A face de McGonagall estava trabalhando enquanto suas expressões mudavam. "Eu... não estava pensando em Obliviar você, Sr. Potter... mas por que você teria _inventado_ um tal sinal se você não sabia sobre –"

"Eu pensei nisso enquanto lendo um livro de ficção científica trouxa, e disse para mim mesmo, _bem, só em caso... _E não, eu não direi a você o sinal, eu não sou burro."

"Eu não tinha planejado perguntar," McGonagall disse. Ela pareceu dobrar sobre si mesma, e subitamente aparentou ser muito velha, e muito cansada. "Este tem sido um dia exaustivo, Sr. Potter. Nós podemos pegar seu baú, e enviá-lo para casa? Eu vou confiar em você para não falar sobre este assunto até que eu tenha tempo para pensar. Mantenha em mente que há apenas duas pessoas no mundo inteiro que sabem sobre esse assunto, e eles são o Diretor Albus Dumbledore e o Professor Severus Snape."

Certo. Nova informação; aquela era uma oferta de paz. Harry assentiu em aceitação, e virou sua cabeça para olhar à frente, e começou a caminhar novamente.

"Então agora eu tenho que achar algum jeito de matar um Lorde das Trevas imortal," Harry disse, e suspirou em frustração. "Eu realmente gostaria que você tivesse me dito isso _antes_ que eu começasse as compras."

* * *

A loja era mais ricamente decorada que qualquer outra loja que Harry já visitou; as cortinas eram exuberantes e delicadamente desenhadas, o piso e paredes de madeira manchada e polida, e os baús ocupavam lugares de honra em plataformas de marfim polido. O vendedor estava vestido em vestes de fineza apenas um corte menor daqueles de Lucius Malfoy, e falava com requintada, oleosa polidez para ambos Harry e McGonagall.

Harry tinha perguntado suas questões, e tinha gravitado em um baú com uma aparência pesada de madeira, não polido, mas caloroso e sólido, entalhado com o modelo de um dragão guardião com olhos que se deslocavam para olhar a qualquer um que se aproximasse. Um baú encantado para ser leve, para encolher ao comando, para fazer brotar pequenos tentáculos com garras de sua parte inferior e correr atrás de seu proprietário. Um baú com duas gavetas de cada um dos quatro lados que deslizavam para mostrar compartimentos tão fundos quanto o baú inteiro. Uma tampa com quatro fechos, cada um dos quais revelando um espaço diferente dentro. E – esta era a parte importante – uma alça na parte inferior que deslizava um quadro contendo uma escadaria que descia a um pequeno, iluminado aposento que poderia manter, Harry estimava, cerca de doze estantes.

Se eles faziam bagagens como essa, Harry não sabia por que qualquer um se importava em comprar uma casa.

Cento e oito galeões. Aquele era o preço de um _bom_ baú, ligeiramente usado. À cerca de cinqüenta libras britânicas por galeão, aquilo era o suficiente para comprar um carro usado. Seria mais caro que tudo o mais que Harry já tinha comprado em sua vida colocado junto.

Noventa e sete galeões. Aquilo era o quanto foi deixado na algibeira de ouro que Harry foi autorizado a retirar de Gringotts.

McGonagall vestia um olhar de pesar sobre sua face. Após um longo dia de compras ela não teve necessidade de perguntar para Harry quanto ouro foi deixado na algibeira depois do vendedor dar seu preço, o que significava que a Professora podia fazer boa aritmética mental sem caneta e papel. Mais uma vez, Harry lembrou a si mesmo que _cientificamente iletrado_ não era de todo a mesma coisa que _estúpido_.

"Me desculpe, jovem," McGonagall disse. "Isto é inteiramente minha falta. Eu ofereceria levar você de volta para Gringotts, mas o banco estará fechado para tudo a não ser serviços emergenciais agora."

Harry tomou fôlego. Ele precisaria estar um pouco nervoso para o que ele queria tentar agora, não havia maneira de ele conseguir coragem para fazê-lo de outro modo. _Ela não me escutou,_ ele pensou para si mesmo, _eu teria pegado mais ouro, mas ela não queria escutar... _Ele pensou de volta na fúria negra de antes, tentou chamar um pouco daquilo. Visualizou _a pessoa que ele precisava ser,_ e desenhou aquela personalidade sobre si como uma veste de bruxo. Focando seu mundo inteiro em McGonagall e na necessidade de curvar esta conversa à sua vontade, ele falou.

"Deixe-me adivinhar," Harry disse. "Você pensou que estava deixando margem de erro _em abundância,_ que cem galeões seriam _mais_ que suficientes, e foi por isso que você não se incomodou de me avisar quando eles baixaram para noventa e sete."

Os olhos de McGonagall se fecharam em resignação. "Sim."

"Eu antecipei isto, Professora McGonagall. Eu esperava que isto acontecesse. Há estudos de pesquisas mostrando que isto é o que acontece quando as pessoas pensam que estão _se deixando margens de erro suficientes._ Se fosse _eu,_ teria pegado _duzentos_ galeões só para estar certo; há dinheiro em abundância naquele cofre, e eu poderia colocar de volta mais tarde qualquer extra. Mas eu _sabia_ que você não me deixaria fazer isso. Eu sabia que não havia sequer sentido em perguntar. Eu sabia que você ficaria aborrecida e até _zangada_ se eu perguntasse. Eu estou errado?"

"Não," McGonagall disse, "você está certo." A voz dela segurou uma nota de apologia, e ainda assim uma nota de orgulho ao lado daquela, como se Harry devesse notar o quão tão, tão honrado ele era por ter _Professora McGonagall_ se desculpando a ele.

"Você devia entender, Professora McGonagall," Harry falou as palavras muito cuidadosamente, "é por isto que eu não confio em adultos. Você pensou que ser adulta significou que era seu papel me prevenir de pegar muito dinheiro de meu cofre. Não que era seu papel estar _certa de que o negócio fosse feito não importa o quê._"

Os olhos de McGonagall se abriram, e ela deu a Harry um olhar duro.

"Bem, Professora McGonagall, se você tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, e eu sugerisse pegar um extra de cem galeões _apenas para estar certo_, com nenhuma outra justificação que estar _preparado_, você me escutaria _dessa_ vez?"

"Eu peguei o seu ponto," McGonagall disse. "Você não precisa _me_ dar sermão, jovem!"

"Ah, mas eu não _cheguei_ ao meu ponto. Você sabe a diferença entre alguém com quem vale a pena falar e um mero obstáculo, Professora McGonagall? Da minha perspectiva, isto é? Se um adulto pensa que ser superior a mim, sobre mim, ter obediência de mim, é a coisa _mais importante_ para ele, então ele será um obstáculo. Um _colaborador potencial_ é alguém que acha que _fazer com que o negócio seja feito_ é mais importante que fazer certo que eu saiba o meu lugar. Me permita mostrar a você uma coisa, Professora McGonagall."

O vendedor os estava assistindo com indistinguível fascinação, enquanto Harry pegou a bolsa mokeskin, e disse, "Onze galeões avulsos, por favor."

E havia ouro na mão de Harry.

"_De onde você pegou isso –_"

"Do meu cofre, Professora McGonagall, quando eu caí naquela pilha de ouro. Eu enfiei algum dinheiro no meu bolso e então segurei a bolsa de ouro contra ele, para que o tilintar parecesse vir do lugar certo. Desde que, você entende, eu esperava desde o início que isto pudesse acontecer."

A boca de McGonagall estava larga, largamente aberta.

"Então agora a questão é... você está com raiva de mim por desafiar sua autoridade? Ou feliz de que agora nosso dia termina em sucesso ao invés de fracasso? Eu não estou perguntando a ninguém _mais_ além de você por esta questão. Eu também não estou prometendo ou demandando cooperação em futuros assuntos. Eu apenas quero saber se você é uma _potencial_ colaboradora ou um obstáculo... Minerva."

O vendedor engasgou ruidosamente.

E a alta bruxa ficou lá, silenciosa.

"Disciplina em Hogwarts _deve_ ser enforçada," ela disse depois de quase um minuto inteiro. "Pelo bem de _todos_ os estudantes. E isso _deve_ incluir cortesia e obediência de você para _todos_ os professores."

Harry inclinou sua cabeça. "Eu entendo. Professora McGonagall." Embora fosse surpreendente como, de algum modo, parecia _tão_ _mais_ importante enforçar disciplina quando _você_ estava no _topo_ da pirâmide, e não abaixo... mas Harry não achou que fosse sábio pressionar ainda mais o ponto.

"Então... eu o congratulo pela sua preparação."

Harry quis celebrar, ou pular, ou desmaiar, ou alguma coisa. Aquela era a primeira vez que um discurso tinha funcionado em um adulto. Aquela era a primeira vez que _qualquer_ dos seus discursos tinha jamais funcionado em _alguém._ Talvez porque era também a primeira vez que ele tinha algo realmente sério que um adulto precisava dele, mas ainda –

Minerva McGonagall, +1 ponto.

Harry curvou-se, e deu a algibeira de ouro e os onze galeões extras nas mãos de McGonagall. "Eu deixo isso para você, madame. Para mim, eu devo usar o lavabo. Posso perguntar onde –"

O vendedor, untuoso uma vez mais, apontou na direção de uma porta assentada em uma parede com uma maçaneta dourada. Quando Harry começou a caminhar para longe, ele ouviu atrás de si o vendedor perguntar em sua oleosa voz, "Posso inquirir quem aquele era, Madame McGonagall? Eu o tomo por um Sonserino – terceiro ano, talvez? – e de uma proeminente família, mas eu não reconheço –"

A batida da porta do banheiro cortou suas palavras, e depois de Harry ter identificado a tranca e a pressionado no lugar, ele colapsou contra a parta. O corpo inteiro de Harry estava banhado em suor que tinha claramente ensopado através sua roupa trouxa, embora pelo menos não tenha aparecido através das vestes. Ele inclinou-se sobre o vaso sanitário de marfim gravado a ouro, e sentiu a ânsia subir umas poucas vezes, mas ficou grato de que nada tenha vindo.

* * *

E eles estavam novamente no pátio do Caldeirão Furado, o pequeno, limpo, deserto interlúdio entre o Beco Diagonal da Bretanha mágico e o inteiro mundo trouxa. Aquela era uma economia _horrivelmente_ dissociada... Harry iria a um telefone público e chamaria seu pai uma vez que estivesse do outro lado. Ele não precisava, aparentemente, se preocupar sobre sua bagagem ser roubada dele; ela tinha o status de um item bruxo maior, algo que a maioria dos trouxas não notaria. Aquilo era parte do que você podia pegar no mundo bruxo, se você estava disposto a pagar o preço de um carro usado. Harry imaginou se seu pai seria hábil a ver o baú depois que fosse apontado a ele.

"Então aqui nossos caminhos se separam, por um tempo," Professora McGonagall disse. Ela balançou sua cabeça em assombro. "Este foi o dia mais estranho da minha vida por... muitos anos. Desde o dia em que eu soube que um bebê tinha derrotado Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu me pergunto agora, em retrospecto, se aquele foi o último dia são do mundo."

Oh, como se _ela_ tivesse qualquer coisa de que se queixar. _Você acha que o seu dia foi surreal? Tente o meu._

"Eu fiquei muito impressionado com você hoje," Harry disse a ela. "Eu devia ter me lembrado de cumprimentá-la em voz alta, eu estava atribuindo pontos a você em minha cabeça e tudo."

"Obrigada, Sr. Potter," McGonagall disse. "Se você já tivesse sido selecionado em uma Casa eu teria deduzido tantos pontos que seus netos ainda estariam perdendo a Taça das Casas."

"_Eu_ é que digo obrigado, Minerva." Era provavelmente muito cedo para chamá-la de Minny.

Esta mulher podia bem ser a adulta mais sã que Harry já conheceu, apesar da sua falta de background científico. Harry estava até considerando oferecer a ela a posição número-dois em qualquer grupo que ele formasse para combater o Lorde das Trevas, apesar de que ele não era tolo o bastante para dizê-lo em voz alta. _Agora qual seria um bom nome para ele... ? Os Comensais dos Comensais da Morte?_

"Eu verei você de novo muito em breve, quando a escola começar," McGonagall disse. "E, Sr. Potter, sobre sua varinha –"

"Eu sei o que você vai perguntar," Harry disse. Ele pegou sua preciosa varinha e, com uma profunda pontada de dor, a inverteu em sua mão. Segurando a ponta, ele a apresentou a McGonagall. "Tome. Eu não tinha planejado fazer nada, nem uma única coisa, mas eu não quero que você tenha pesadelos sobre mim explodindo minha casa."

McGonagall sacudiu sua cabeça rapidamente. "Oh, não, Sr. Potter! Isso não se faz. Eu ia apenas avisá-lo para não _usar_ sua varinha em casa, desde que há maneiras de detectar mágica de menores e que é proibido seu uso sem supervisão."

"Ah," Harry disse, e sorriu. "_Essa_ soa como uma _muito_ sensata regra. Estou contente de ver que o mundo bruxo toma esse tipo de coisa seriamente."

McGonagall o encarou duramente. "Você realmente quer dizer isso."

"Sim," Harry disse. "Eu vejo isso. Mágica é perigosa e as regras estão lá por boas razões. Certos outros assuntos são também perigosos. Eu vejo isso também. Lembre-se de que eu não sou estúpido."

"É improvável que eu esqueça. Obrigada, Harry, isso me faz sentir melhor sobre confiar a você certas coisas. Adeus por agora."

Harry se virou para ir, para dentro do Caldeirão Furado e para fora em direção ao mundo trouxa.

Quando sua mão tocou a maçaneta da porta, ele ouviu um último sussurro de trás dele.

"Hermione Granger."

"O quê?" Harry disse, sua mão ainda na porta.

"Procure por uma garota do primeiro ano chamada Hermione Granger no trem para Hogwarts."

"Quem é ela?"

Não houve resposta, e quando Harry virou de volta, McGonagall tinha ido.

* * *

_Conseqüência:_

O Diretor Dumbledore inclinou-se sobre a mesa. Seus olhos cintilantes espreitando McGonagall. "Então, Minerva, o que você achou de Harry?"

McGonagall abriu sua boca. Então ela fechou sua boca. Então ela abriu sua boca novamente. Nenhuma palavra saiu.

"Eu vejo," Dumbledore disse gravemente. "Obrigado por seu reporte, Minerva. Você pode ir."


	7. Reciprocidade

Whoa. Um representante do agente literário de Rowling disse que Rowling é okay com a existência de fanfiction desde que ninguém cobre por estas e todos sejam claros de que os copyrights originais pertençam a ela? Isso é muito legal dela. Eu não tinha idéia. Então obrigado, JKR, e vosso é o reino!

* * *

Eu sinto a necessidade de avisar que certas partes deste capítulo não são "ataques". Não é que eu tenha rancor, a estória apenas escreve a si mesma e uma vez que você começa a soltar bigornas em uma personagem é difícil parar.

Uns poucos reviewers perguntaram se a ciência nesta estória é real ou construída. Sim, é real, e se vocês olharem o meu perfil, vocês verão o link de um certo site que ensinará a vocês tudo o que Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres sabe _e então mais._

Muito obrigado a _todos_ os meus reviewers. (Especialmente Darkandus em Viridian Dreams, pelo comentário surpreendentemente inspirador "Pulmões e chá não eram para interagir").

* * *

_"Seu pai é quase tão fantástico quanto o meu pai."_

* * *

Os lábios de Petunia Evans-Verres tremiam e seus olhos lacrimejavam enquanto Harry a abraçou na Plataforma Nove da Estação King's Cross. "Você tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá com você, Harry?"

Harry levantou o olhar para ela. Seus olhos se moveram para a direção de seu pai Michael Verres-Evans, que parecia estereotipicamente austero-mas-orgulhoso, e então de volta para sua mãe, que parecia realmente mais... decomposta. "Mãe, eu sei que você não gosta muito do mundo bruxo. Você não tem que vir comigo. Eu prefiro assim."

Petunia estremeceu. "Harry, você não devia se preocupar comigo, eu sou sua mãe e se você precisar de alguém com você -"

"Mãe, eu vou ficar por mim mesmo por _meses_ e _meses_. Se eu não puder lidar com uma plataforma ferroviária sozinho, melhor descobrir cedo que tarde para que a gente possa abortar." Ele diminuiu sua voz a um sussurro. "Por outro lado, Mãe, todos eles me amam pra lá. Se eu tiver qualquer problema, tudo o que eu preciso fazer é tirar minha faixa da cabeça," Harry tocou a banda de exercício cobrindo sua cicatriz, "e eu vou ter _muito_ mais ajuda do que eu sou capaz de usar."

"Oh, Harry," Petunia sussurrou. Ela ajoelhou e o abraçou forte, face a face, suas bochechas descansando uma contra a outra. Harry podia sentir a respiração irregular, e então ele ouviu um soluço escapar dos lábios dela, engasgado e abafado, mas ali. "Oh, Harry, eu te amo, sempre se lembre disso."

_É como se ela estive com medo de que nunca me fosse ver outra vez_, o pensamento subitamente surgiu na cabeça de Harry. Ele sabia que o pensamento era verdadeiro mas não sabia por que Mãe estava com tanto medo.

Então ele chutou. "Mãe, você sabe que eu não vou virar a sua irmã só por que eu estou aprendendo mágica, não é? Eu vou fazer qualquer mágica que você me pedir - se eu puder, quero dizer - ou se você quiser que eu _não_ use nenhuma mágica pela casa, eu não vou também, eu prometo que eu nunca vou deixar mágica ficar entre nós -"

Um abraço apertado cortou suas palavras. "Você tem um bom coração," sua mãe sussurrou em sua orelha. "um coração muito bom, meu filho."

Harry embargou-se um pouco, então.

Sua mãe o soltou, e levantou-se. Ela tirou um lenço de seu bolso e enxugou seus olhos, retocando a maquiagem com uma mão trêmula.

Não havia dúvidas sobre seu pai o acompanhar para o lado mágico da Estação King's Cross. Seu Pai tinha problema apenas em olhar o baú de Harry diretamente. Mágica corria em famílias, e Michael Verres-Evans não podia sequer andar.

Em vez disso seu pai apenas limpou a garganta. "Boa sorte na escola, Harry," ele disse. "Você acha que eu comprei livros suficientes?"

Harry tinha explicado a seu pai sobre como ele pensou que esta pudesse ser sua grande chance de fazer algo realmente revolucionário e importante, e Professor Verres-Evans tinha assentido e cancelado sua agenda extremamente ocupada por dois dias inteiros em ordem de ir ao Maior Garimpo Literário De Todos Os Tempos, o qual tinha coberto quatro cidades e produzido _trinta_ caixas de livros de ciências agora repousando no nível cavernoso do baú de Harry. A maioria dos livros tinha saído por uma libra ou duas, mas alguns deles definitivamente _não tinham_, como o mais atualizado _Handbook of Chemistry and Physics _ou a coleção completa de 1972 da _Enciclopédia Britânica_. Seu pai tinha tentado evitar que Harry visse as notas ficais, mas Harry figurou que seu pai deve ter gasto _pelo menos_ mil libras. Harry tinha dito a seu pai que ele poderia pagá-lo de volta tão logo ele descobrisse como converter ouro bruxo em dinheiro trouxa, e seu pai tinha dito a ele que fosse cuidar de sua vida.

E então seu pai tinha perguntado a ele: _Você acha que eu comprei livros suficientes?_ Era bem claro o que Pai procurava.

A garganta de Harry estava áspera, por alguma razão. "Você nunca pode ter livros suficientes," ele recitou o lema da família Verres, e seu pai ajoelhou e deu a ele um rápido, firme abraço. "Mas você _certamente_ tentou," Harry disse, e sentiu-se embargando de novo. "Foi uma tentativa muito, muito, _muito_ boa."

Seu Pai se endireitou. "Então..." ele disse "_Você_ vê a Plataforma Nove e Três-Quartos?"

A Estação King's Cross era vasta e ocupada, as paredes e chão pavimentados com ordinários azulejos manchados de sujeira, cheio de pessoas ordinárias se apressando sobre seus negócios ordinários e tendo conversas ordinárias que geravam montes e montes de barulho ordinário. A Estação King's Cross tinha uma Plataforma Nove (à frente da qual eles estavam) e uma Plataforma Dez (perto, à direita), mas não havia absolutamente nada entre a Plataforma Nove e a Plataforma Dez exceto um fino e duvidoso muro. Uma grande clarabóia plena de luz iluminava a total falta de o que quer que fosse a Plataforma Nove e Três-Quartos.

Harry encarou em volta até que seus olhos se enchessem de água, pensando, _vamos lá, visão mágica, vamos lá, visão mágica, _mas absolutamente nada apareceu para ele. Ele pensou sobre tomar sua varinha e sacudi-la, mas McGonagall tinha desaconselhado usar sua varinha. Sem contar que outra demonstração de fagulhas multicoloridas poderia levá-lo a ser preso por soltar fogos de artifício dentro de uma estação de trem. E isso assumindo que sua varinha não decidisse fazer outra coisa, como explodir a King's Cross inteira. Harry tinha revistado apenas ligeiramente seus livros didáticos (embora aquela revista fosse bizarra o bastante) em um esforço bem rápido de determinar que tipo de livros de ciências comprar nas próximas 48 horas.

Bem, ele tinha - Harry espiou seu relógio - uma hora inteira para descobrir, já que ele deveria estar no trem apenas às onze. Talvez esse fosse o equivalente de um teste de QI e as crianças burras não pudessem se tornar bruxas. (E o montante extra de tempo que você deu a si mesmo determinaria sua Responsabilidade, o qual era o segundo mais importante fator no sucesso escolar.)

"Eu vou descobrir," Harry disse para seus pais em espera, "Provavelmente é algum tipo de teste."

Seu pai franziu a testa. "Hm... talvez procurar por uma trilha ou pegadas misturadas no chão, levando a algum lugar que não pareça fazer sentido -"

_"Pai!"_ Harry disse. "Pare com isso! Eu ainda nem _tentei_ descobrir por mim mesmo!" Era uma sugestão muito boa, também, o que era pior.

"Desculpe," seu pai disse.

"Ah..." a mãe de Harry disse. "Eu não acho que eles fariam isso com um estudante, você acha? Você tem certeza que a Professora McGonagall não contou nada a você?"

"Talvez ela estivesse distraída," Harry disse sem pensar sobre isso.

"_Harry!_" silvaram seu pai e mãe em uníssono. "_O que você fez?_"

"Eu, hm -" Harry engoliu em seco. "Olha, nós não temos tempo pra isso agora -"

_"Harry!"_

"É sério! Nós não temos tempo pra isso agora! Porque é uma história realmente longa e eu tenho que descobrir como chegar na escola!"

Sua mão tinha uma mão sobre a face dela. "Foi muito ruim?"

"Eu, ah," _eu_ _não posso falar daquilo por questões de Segurança Nacional_, "metade tão ruim quanto o Incidente com o Projeto da Feira de Ciências?"

_"Harry!"_

"Eu, er, oh olha lá estão algumas pessoas com uma coruja eu vou perguntar pra eles como entrar!" E Harry correu dos seus pais em direção à família de ruivos, seu baú automaticamente deslizando atrás dele.

A mulher gorducha olhou em sua direção quando ele chegou. "Olá, querido. Primeira vez em Hogwarts? Ron é novo, também -" em seguida ela congelou. O examinou de perto. "_Harry Potter?_"

Quatro garotos e uma garota ruivos e uma coruja todos viraram em torno dele e então também congelaram no lugar.

"Oh, _qual é!"_ Harry protestou. Ele esteve planejando se passar como Sr. Verres até pelo menos antes de chegar em Hogwarts. "Eu comprei uma faixa e tudo! Como você veio a saber quem eu sou?"

"Isso," o pai de Harry disse, vindo ao lado dele com fáceis longos passos. "_como_ você sabe quem ele é?" Sua voz indicava um certo pavor.

"A sua foto estava nos jornais," disse um dos dois gêmeos idênticos.

_"HARRY!"_

"_Pai!_ Não é bem assim! É que eu derrotei o Lorde das Trevas Você-Sabe-Quem quando eu tinha um ano de idade!"

_"QUÊ?"_

"Mamãe pode explicar."

_"O QUÊ?"_

"Ah... Michael querido, tem certas coisas com que eu pensei que seria melhor não te aborrecer até agora -"

"Com licença," Harry disse para a família ruiva que estava toda olhando para ele, "mas seria extremamente útil se vocês pudessem me contar como chegar na Plataforma Nove e Três-Quartos _bem agora_."

"Ahhh..." disse a mulher. Ela levantou uma mão e apontou o muro entre as plataformas. "Apenas ande direto à barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Não pare e não fique assustado de bater lá, isso é muito importante. Melhor fazer isso correndo se você estiver nervoso."

"E o que quer que você faça, não pense em um elefante."

"_George!_ Ignore ele, Harry querido, não há razão para não pensar em um elefante."

"Eu sou Fred, Mãe, não George -"

"Obrigado!" Harry disse e saiu em correria em direção da barreira –

Espera um minuto, não funciona _a não ser que eu acredite nisso?_

Havia horas como essa em que Harry odiava sua mente por trabalhar rápido o suficiente para realizar que este era um caso onde "dúvida ressonante" se aplicava, isto é, se ele tinha começado pensando que passaria pela barreira ele estaria bem, só que agora estava preocupado sobre se ele _acreditava_ suficientemente que ele passaria pela barreira, o que significava que ele _estava_, no momento, preocupado em bater nela –

"_Harry! Volte aqui, você tem algumas explicações a fazer!"_ Esse era seu Pai.

Harry fechou seus olhos e ignorou tudo o que ele sabia sobre crença justificada e apenas tentou acreditar _muito forte_ que passaria pela barreira e –

– os sons em volta dele mudaram.

Harry abriu seus olhos e tropeçou em um desnível, sentindo-se vagamente sujo por fazer um esforço deliberado de crer em alguma coisa.

Ele estava em uma iluminada plataforma a céu aberto próximo a um único grande trem, quatorze longos vagões encabeçados por uma massiva máquina a vapor escarlate com uma chaminé que prometia morte à qualidade do ar. A plataforma já estava ligeiramente lotada (mesmo que Harry estivesse uma hora inteira adiantado) e dezenas de crianças e seus pais estavam fervilhando em torno de bancos, mesas, e vários vendedores ambulantes.

Veio a ele, sem dizer nada, que não havia tal lugar na Estação King's Cross e nenhum espaço para escondê-lo.

_Ok, então ou (a) eu simplesmente teleportei inteiramente a algum outro lugar (b) eles podem manipular espaço como nenhuma outra coisa ou (c) eles estão simplesmente ignorando as regras._

Houve um som de deslizamento atrás dele, e Harry virou para confirmar que seu baú tinha de fato o seguido com seus pequenos tentáculos. Aparentemente, por propósitos mágicos, sua bagagem também conseguiu acreditar com força suficiente para passar pela barreira. Era muito perturbador quando Harry começou a pensar sobre isso.

Um momento depois, o garoto mais jovem passou pela arcada de ferro (arcada de ferro?) correndo, puxando o baú atrás dele em uma correia e quase batendo em Harry. Harry, sentindo-se estúpido por ter ficado parado, rapidamente começou a se distanciar da área de desembarque, e o menino ruivo o seguiu, dando um puxão na correia de seu baú em ordem de acompanhá-lo. Um momento depois, uma coruja branca esvoaçou pela arcada e veio pousar no ombro do garoto.

"Nossa," disse o garoto ruivo, "você é _realmente_ Harry Potter?"

_Isso de novo não_. "Eu não tenho meio lógico de saber isso por certo. Os meus pais me fizeram _acreditar_ que eu era Harry Potter, e muita gente aqui me contou que eu _pareço_ com meus pais, quero dizer meus outros pais, mas," Harry franziu a testa, percebendo, "por tudo que _eu_ sei, poderia facilmente haver feitiços para metamorfosear uma criança em uma aparência específica –"

"Er, o que, colega?"

_Não é encabeçado para Corvinal, pelo que eu vejo._ "Sim, eu sou Harry Potter."

"Eu sou Ron Weasley," disse o alto e magro garoto sardento de nariz arrebitado, e estendeu uma mão, a qual Harry polidamente sacudiu enquanto eles andavam. A coruja deu a Harry um piado estranhamente calculado e cortês (mais para um eehhhhh som, o que assustou Harry).

A esse ponto Harry realizou o potencial para iminente catástrofe e concebeu uma maneira de preveni-la. "Só um segundo," ele disse a Ron, e abriu uma das gavetas de seu baú, aquela que ele lembrou-se corretamente ser para Roupas de Inverno - ela era - e então ele achou o cachecol mais leve que possuía, dentro do seu casaco de inverno. Harry tirou sua faixa e, tão rápido quanto, desdobrou o cachecol e o amarrou em volta de sua face. Era um pouco quente, especialmente no verão, mas Harry podia viver com aquilo.

Então ele fechou aquela gaveta (agora contendo sua inútil faixa, apesar dela não pertencer realmente àquele lugar) e puxou outra gaveta e arrancou a sua veste negra de bruxo, a qual ele passou sobre sua cabeça agora que estava fora do território trouxa.

"Pronto," Harry disse, satisfeito. O som veio apenas levemente abafado pelo cachecol sobre seu rosto. Ele virou para Ron. "Como eu estou? Estúpido, eu sei, mas eu sou identificável como Harry Potter?"

"Er," Ron disse. Ele fechou sua boca, que esteve aberta. "Não realmente, Harry."

"Muito bom," Harry disse. "No entanto, para não obviar o ponto do exercício inteiro, você vai a partir de agora me endereçar como," Verres pode não funcionar mais, "Sr. Spoo."

"Okay, Harry," Ron disse, incerto.

_A Força não é particularmente intensa nesse aí._ "Me... chame... Senhor... Spoo."

"Ok, Senhor Spoo -" Ron parou. "Eu não consigo fazer isso, me faz me sentir estúpido."

_Não é só impressão._ "Ok. _Você_ escolhe um nome."

"Sr. Cannon," Ron disse no ato. "Dos Cudley Cannos."

"Ah..." Harry teve uma péssima apreensão de que ele ia se arrepender terrivelmente de perguntar isso. "Quem ou o que são os Chudley Canons?"

"_Quem são os Chudley Canons?_ Só o time mais brilhante de toda a história do Quadribol! Sério, eles acabaram no fim da liga ano passado, mas -"

"O que é Quadribol?"

Perguntar isso também foi um erro.

"Então me deixe pegar isso direito," Harry disse quando pareceu que a explicação de Ron (que associava gesticulações) estava esfriando. "Pegar o pomo de ouro vale _cento e cinqüenta pontos_?"

"É –"

"Quantos gols de dez pontos um lado faz normalmente _sem_ contar o pomo de ouro?"

"Hm, talvez quinze ou vinte em jogos profissionais –"

"Isso é simplesmente errado. Isso viola qualquer possível regra de design de jogos. Olha, o resto desse jogo soa como se fizesse sentido, um certo sentido, para um esporte quero dizer, mas você está basicamente dizendo que pegar o pomo esmaga quase qualquer ponto ordinário ganho. Os dois apanhadores estão lá em cima voando e procurando o pomo e normalmente não interagindo com ninguém mais, capturar o pomo primeiro acaba sendo mais sorte –"

"Não é sorte!" protestou Ron. "Você tem que manter os seus olhos se movendo do jeito certo –"

"Isso não é _interativo_, não há vai-e-vem com o outro jogador e quanta diversão tem em assistir alguém incrivelmente bom em mover os olhos? E então quem quer que seja o Apanhador dá um mergulho de sorte e pega o pomo e faz o trabalho de todos os outros ser irrelevante. É como se alguém tomasse um jogo real e adicionasse essa posição extra sem sentido só para que você pudesse ser o Jogador Mais Importante sem precisar realmente se envolver ou aprender o resto dele. Quem foi o primeiro Apanhador, o filho idiota do Rei, que queria jogar Quadribol mas não conseguia entender as regras?" Aquela, agora que Harry pensou sobre isso, parecia uma surpreendentemente boa hipótese. Colocá-lo em uma vassoura e dizer para pegar a coisinha brilhante...

O rosto de Ron repuxou em uma careta. "Se você não gosta de Quadribol, você não tem que tirar sarro dele!"

"Se você não pode criticar, você não pode otimizar. Eu estou sugerindo como _incrementar o jogo_. E é muito simples. Se livre do pomo de ouro."

"Eles não vão mudar o jogo só por que _você_ diz pra mudar!"

"Eu _sou_ o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, você sabe. As pessoas vão me ouvir. E talvez se eu puder persuadi-las a mudar o jogo em Hogwarts, a inovação espalhará."

Um olhar de absoluto horror estava se surgindo no rosto de Ron. "Mas, mas, mas se você se livrar do pomo, como alguém vai saber quando o jogo acaba?

"_Comprando... um... relógio._ Seria muito mais justo que ter o jogo às vezes acabando depois de dez minutos e às vezes não acabando por horas, e a programação seria muito mais previsível para os espectadores, também." Harry suspirou. "Oh, pare de me dar esse olhar de absoluto horror, eu _no momento_ provavelmente não vou ter tempo para destruir essa desculpa patética de um esporte nacional e refazê-lo mais forte e mais inteligente para minha própria imagem. Eu tenho coisas muito, muito, _muito_ mais importantes com que me preocupar." Harry pareceu pensativo. "Então, de novo, não _tomaria_ muito tempo escrever as Noventa e Cinco Teses da Reforma Eliminatória e pregá-la em uma porta de igreja –"

"Potter," pronunciou lentamente a voz de um menino, "_o quê_ é isso na sua cara e _o quê_ é isso perto de você?"

O olhar de horror de Ron foi substituído por ódio absoluto. _"Você!"_

Harry virou sua cabeça; e de fato era Draco Malfoy, que devia ter sido forçado a vestir vestes escolares padrão, mas o estava compensando com um baú aparentando ao menos tão mágico e muito mais elegante que o de Harry próprio, decorado em prata e esmeraldas e portando o que Harry achou ser o brasão da família Malfoy, uma bela serpente de presas à mostra sobre varinhas brancas cruzadas.

"Draco!" Harry disse. "Er, ou Malfoy se você prefere, apesar de soar meio como Lucius para mim. Eu estou contente de ver que você está indo tão bem depois, hm, do nosso último encontro. Este é Ron Weasley. E eu estou tentando passar incógnito, então me chame, eh," Harry abaixou o olhar para suas vestes, "Senhor Black."

"_Harry!_" sibilou Ron. "Você não pode usar _esse_ nome!"

Harry pestanejou. "Por que não?" Ele _soava_ obscuro, como um homem internacional de mistério –

"Eu diria que é um nome _bom_," disse Draco, "mas a Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black deve objetar. Que tal Sr. Silver?"

"_Você_ fique longe de... de Sr. Gold," Ron friamente disse, e deu um passo à frente. "Ele não precisa falar com tipos que nem você!"

Harry ergueu uma mão apaziguadora. "Eu vou por Sr. Bronze, obrigado pelo esquema dos nomes. E, Ron, hm," Harry lutou para achar uma maneira de dizer isso. "Eu estou contente que você esteja tão... entusiasmado em me proteger, mas eu não me importo particularmente em falar com Draco –"

Esta foi aparentemente a última palha para Ron, que girou para Harry com olhos agora flamejando com ultraje."_O quê?_ Você _sabe_ quem ele é?"

"Sim, Ron," Harry disse, "você deve se lembrar de que eu chamei ele Draco sem que ele precisasse se introduzir."

Draco abafou o riso. Então seus olhos se iluminaram com a coruja branca no ombro de Ron. "Oh, o que é _isso_?" Draco disse em uma lenta pronúncia cheia de malícia. "Onde está o famoso rato da família Weasley?"

"Enterrado no quintal," Ron disse friamente.

"Aw, que triste. Pot... ah, Sr. Bronze, eu devo mencionar que a família Weasley é amplamente conhecida por ter _a melhor história de todas _sobre um bicho de estimação. Quer contá-la, Weasley?"

A face de Ron se contorceu. "Você não acharia engraçado se tivesse acontecido com a _sua_ família!"

"Oh," Draco ronronou, "mas isso nunca _aconteceria_ aos Malfoys."

As mãos de Ron se fecharam em punhos –

"Já chega," Harry disse, pondo tanta autoridade velada na voz quanto ele conseguia. Era claro que o que quer que fosse, era uma memória dolorosa para a criança ruiva. "Se Ron não quer falar sobre isso, ele não tem que falar sobre isso, e eu pediria que você não falasse sobre isso também."

Draco retornou um olhar surpreso a Harry, e Ron assentiu. "É isso mesmo, Harry! Quero dizer Sr. Bronze! Você vê que tipo de pessoa ele é? Agora fala para ele ir embora!"

Harry contou até dez dentro da sua cabeça, o que para ele foi um bem rápido _12345678910_ – um velho hábito deixado pela idade de cinco quando sua mãe tinha primeiro introduzido-o a ele, e Harry raciocinou que sua maneira era mais rápida e devia ser tão efetiva quanto. "Ron," Harry disse calmamente, "Não vou dizer a ele para ir embora. Ele é convidado a falar comigo se ele quiser."

"Bem, eu não pretendo passear com ninguém que passeie com Draco Malfoy," Ron anunciou friamente.

Harry deu de ombros. "Isso é com você. _Eu_ não pretendo deixar ninguém dizer com quem eu posso e não posso passear." Silenciosamente entoando, _por favor vai embora, por favor vai embora..._

A face de Ron ficou branca de surpresa, como se ele de fato esperasse que aquela fala funcionasse. Então Ron deu um giro e um puxão na correia de sua bagagem e desceu com tudo a plataforma.

"Se você não gostou dele," Draco disse, curioso, "por que você não só falou para ele dar o fora?"

"Hm... a mãe dele me ajudou a descobrir como chegar nessa plataforma pela Estação King's Cross, então era meio duro dizer a ele para dar o fora. E não é que eu _odeie_ esse cara Ron," Harry disse, "Eu só, só..." Harry procurou por palavras.

"Não vê nenhuma razão para ele existir?" ofereceu Draco.

"Isso."

"De qualquer modo, Potter... se você realmente foi criado por trouxas -" Draco pausou aqui, como se esperando uma negação, mas Harry não disse nada "– então você pode não entender como é ser famoso. As pessoas vão querer tomar _todo_ o seu tempo. Você _tem_ que aprender a dizer não."

Harry assentiu, pondo uma aparência pensativa em seu rosto. "Esse soa um conselho muito bom."

"Se você tentar ser legal com eles, isso apenas significa que você vai acabar gastando a maior parte do tempo em volta dos tipos mais intrometidos. Decida com quem você _quer_ gastar tempo e fale para todos os outros para irem embora. As pessoas _vão_ julgar você por quem elas vêem você com, e você não quer ser visto com os tipos de Ron Weasley."

Harry assentiu novamente. "Se você não se importa com a minha pergunta, como você me reconheceu?"

"_Senhor Bronze,"_ Draco lentamente pronunciou, "Eu o _conheci_, lembra. Eu conheci você de fato muito bem. Eu vi alguém andando por aí com um cachecol enrolado na cabeça, parecendo _absolutamente ridículo_. Então eu dei um _chute_."

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, aceitando o elogio. "Eu estou _terrivelmente_ envergonhado por aquilo," Harry disse. "Nosso primeiro encontro, quero dizer. Eu não pretendia embaraçar você na frente de Lucius."

Draco agitou uma mão enquanto dava a Harry um olhar estranho. "Eu só queria que meu Pai pudesse ter vindo enquanto _você_ estava _me_ bajulando -" Draco riu. "Mas obrigado pelo que _você_ disse ao meu Pai. Se não fosse por aquilo, eu deveria ter levado um tempo muito maior explicando."

Harry fez uma reverência ainda mais profunda. "E obrigado por _você_ ter reciprocado com o que você disse para Professora McGonagall."

"De nada. Embora uma das assistentes deva ter feito a amiga dela jurar absoluto segredo, porque meu Pai diz que há rumores _esquisitos_ indo por aí, como você e eu termos entrado em uma briga ou coisa assim."

"Ai," Harry disse, encolhendo-se. "Eu estou _realmente_ envergonhado -"

"Não, nós estamos acostumados com isso, Merlin sabe que há um punhado de rumores sobre a família Malfoy."

Harry assentiu. "Estou contente em ouvir que você não está em problema."

Draco sorriu. "O meu Pai tem, hm, um senso de humor mais _refinado_, mas ele _entende_ a criação de amizades. Ele entende _muito_ bem. Na verdade ele me fez repetir isso antes de ir para a cama toda noite no último mês, 'Eu farei amigos em Hogwarts.' Quando eu expliquei tudo para ele e ele viu que era o que eu estava fazendo, ele não só pediu desculpas para mim mas me comprou um sorvete."

O queixo de Harry caiu. _"Você conseguiu transformar aquilo em um sorvete?"_

Draco assentiu, parecendo tão presunçoso quanto o feito merecia. "Bem, meu pai _soube_ o que eu estava fazendo, é claro, mas foi ele quem me ensinou _como_ fazer isso, e se eu sorrir do jeito certo _enquanto_ eu estou fazendo isso, torna-se uma coisa de pai e filho e então ele _tem_ que me comprar um sorvete ou eu dou a ele um tipo de olhar triste, como se eu pensasse que devo ter desapontado ele."

Harry estudou Draco calculadamente, sentido a presença de outro mestre. "Você teve _lições_ de como manipular as pessoas?"

"Há tanto tempo atrás quanto eu consigo me lembrar," Draco disse orgulhosamente. "meu Pai me pagou tutores."

"Wow," Harry disse. Ter lido o _Influence: Science and Practice_ de Robert Cialdini provavelmente não era tão grande coisa quanto aquilo (apesar de ainda ser um puta de um livro). "Seu pai é quase tão fantástico quanto o meu pai."

As sobrancelhas de Draco ergueram-se suavemente. "Oh? E o que o _seu_ pai faz?"

"Ele me compra livros."

Draco considerou. "Isso não soa muito impressionante."

"Você tinha que estar lá. De qualquer forma, estou contente de ouvir tudo isso. A maneira que Lucius estava olhando para você, eu pensei que ele ia te c-crucificar."

"Meu pai me ama de verdade," Draco disse firmemente. "Ele jamais faria isso."

"Hm..." Harry disse. Ele lembrou da sombria, loira figura de perfeição que tinha caminhado para dentro de Madame Malkin, empunhando aquela bela e mortal bengala prateada. Era tão difícil imaginar aquele assassino perfeito como um pai coruja. "Não entenda isto da maneira errada, mas como você _sabe_ disso?"

"Huh?" Era claro que esta era uma questão que Draco não se perguntava comumente.

"Eu pergunto a questão fundamental da racionalidade: Por que você acredita no que você acredita? O que você acha que você sabe e como você acha que você sabe isso? O que você _viu_ que faz com que Lucius não te sacrificaria da mesma maneira que ele sacrificaria qualquer outra peça no seu jogo?"

Draco atingiu Harry com outro olhar esquisito. "O que _você_ sabe sobre meu Pai?"

"Hm... cadeira no Wizengamot, cadeira na Junta dos Governadores de Hogwarts, incrivelmente rico, tem o ouvido do Ministro Fudge, tem a confidência do Ministro Fudge, provavelmente tem algumas fotos altamente embaraçosas do Ministro Fudge, o mais proeminente purista de sangue agora que o Lorde das Trevas se foi, ex-integrante do círculo interno dos Comensais da Morte sobre o qual se descobriu ter a Marca Negra, mas se saiu dessa alegando estar sob a maldição Imperius, o que era ridiculamente implausível e disso todo mundo muito bem sabia... mau com 'M' maiúsculo e um homicida desde o berço... eu acho que é isso."

Os olhos de Draco tinham se espremido em fendas. "McGonagall te falou isso, falou."

"Não, ela não disse _nada _para mim sobre Lucius mais tarde, exceto para ficar longe dele. Então, durante o Incidente na Loja de Poções, enquanto McGonagall estava ocupada falando com o lojista e tentando manter tudo sob controle, eu agarrei um dos fregueses e perguntei a _ele_ sobre Lucius."

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram novamente. "_Sério_ que você fez isso?"

Harry deu a Draco um olhar intrigado. "Se eu menti na primeira vez, eu não vou te contar a verdade só porque você perguntou duas vezes."

Houve certa pausa enquanto Draco absorvia isto.

"Você está totalmente indo para Sonserina."

"Eu estou totalmente indo para Corvinal, muito obrigado. Eu só quero poder para que eu possa ganhar livros."

Draco deu um risinho. "É, certo. De qualquer forma... para responder o que você perguntou..." Draco respirou profundamente, e seu rosto ficou séria. "Meu Pai uma vez perdeu um voto do Wizengamot por mim. Eu estava em uma vassoura e cai e quebrei um punhado de costelas. Doeu de verdade. Eu nunca me machuquei tanto antes e eu pensei que eu ia morrer. Então meu Pai perdeu esse voto realmente importante, porque ele estava lá na minha cama em St. Mungo, segurando minhas mãos e me prometendo que eu ia ficar okay."

Harry desviou o olhar em desconforto, então, com um esforço, obrigou-se a olhar de volta para Draco. "Por que você está me contando _isso?_ Parece meio que... privado..."

Draco deu a Harry um olhar sério. "Um dos meus tutores disse uma vez que as pessoas formam amizades íntimas ao saber coisas privadas umas das outras, e a razão pela qual a maioria das pessoas não faz amigos íntimos é porque elas ficam muito embaraçadas para compartilhar algo realmente importante sobre elas mesmas." Draco mostrou suas palmas convidativamente. "Sua vez?"

Saber que o rosto esperançoso de Draco tinha provavelmente sido incutido nele por meses de prática não o fez nem um pouco menos efetivo, observou Harry. Na verdade o _fez_ menos efetivo, mas desafortunadamente não _inefetivo_. O mesmo poderia ser dito do esperto uso de Draco da pressão reciprocativa por um presente não solicitado, uma técnica sobre a qual Harry tinha lido em seus livros de psicologia social (um experimento tinha mostrado que um presente não solicitado de $5 era duas vezes tão efetivo quanto uma oferta condicional de $50 em fazer as pessoas preencher enquetes). Draco tinha feito um presente não solicitado de uma confidência, e agora convidava Harry a oferecer uma confidência em retorno... e a coisa era, Harry se _sentiu_ pressionado. Recusa, Harry estava certo, seria recompensada com um olhar tristonho de desapontamento, e talvez um pequeno montante de desprezo indicando que Harry tinha perdido pontos.

"Draco," Harry disse, "só para que você saiba, eu reconheço exatamente o que você está fazendo bem agora. Meus próprios livros chamam isso _reciprocidade_ e eles falam sobre como dar a alguém um presente direto de dois sicles foi descoberto ser duas vezes tão efetivo quanto oferecer a ele vinte sicles em induzi-los a fazer o que você quer..." Harry cortou a fala.

Draco parecia triste e desapontado. "Não é para ser um truque, Harry. É uma maneira real de nos tornarmos amigos."

Harry ergueu uma mão. "Eu não disse que eu não iria responder. Eu apenas preciso de um tempo para achar algo que seja privado mas não-prejudicial. Vamos dizer... que eu queria que você soubesse que eu não posso ser apressado nas coisas." Uma pausa para refletir podia ir bem longe em neutralizar o poder de um punhado de técnicas de negociação, uma vez que você aprendesse a reconhecê-las pelo que elas eram.

"Tudo certo," Draco disse. "Eu vou esperar enquanto você vem com alguma coisa. Oh, e por favor, tire o cachecol enquanto você o diz."

_Simples mas efetivo._

E Harry não podia ajudar-se senão notar o quão desajeitada, inábil, deselegante a sua tentativa em resistir a manipulação / salvar a cara / se exibir tinha aparentado comparada a Draco. _Eu preciso desses tutores._

"Tudo certo," Harry disse depois de um tempo. "Aqui está a minha." Ele espiou em volta e então desenrolou o cachecol de seu rosto, expondo tudo a não ser a cicatriz. "Hm... me soa que você pode realmente confiar no seu pai. Quero dizer... se você falar com ele seriamente, ele irá sempre escutar você e te levar a sério."

Draco assentiu.

"Às vezes," Harry disse, e engoliu a seco. Isto era surpreendentemente difícil, mas tinha que ser. "Às vezes eu queria que meu próprio Pai fosse como o seu." Os olhos de Harry esquivaram da face de Draco, mais ou menos automaticamente, e então Harry forçou a si mesmo a olhar de volta para Draco.

Em seguida atingiu Harry _que merda ele tinha acabado de dizer_, e Harry rapidamente adicionou, "Não que eu deseje que meu Pai fosse um instrumento infalível da morte como Lucius, eu só quero dizer me levar a sério –"

"Eu entendo," Draco disse com um sorriso. "Pronto... agora não dá a sensação de que nós estamos um pouco mais perto de sermos amigos?"

Harry concordou. "É. Parece, de fato. Hm... sem ofensa, mas eu vou colocar o meu disfarce de novo, eu _realmente_ não quero lidar com –"

"Eu entendo."

Harry enrolou o cachecol de volta em seu rosto.

"Meu pai toma todos os seus aliados seriamente," Draco disse. "Esse é o porquê de ele ter tantos aliados. Talvez você devesse conhecê-lo."

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso," Harry disse em uma voz neutra. Ele balançou sua cabeça em consideração. "Então você realmente é o ponto fraco dele. Huh."

Agora Draco estava dando a Harry um olhar _realmente_ esquisito. "Você quer ir pegar algo para beber e achar algum lugar para sentar?"

Harry percebeu que tinha ficado parado em um lugar por muito tempo, e se endireitou, tentando estralar as costas. "Claro."

A plataforma estava começando a encher agora, mas havia ainda uma ária mais quieta no lado ao longe da máquina metálica vermelha. Ao longo do caminho eles passaram por um vendedor, um homem calvo, mas barbado, com um pequeno carrinho oferecendo jornais e quadrinhos e latas verde-limão.

O vendedor estava, na verdade, recostado e bebendo uma das latas verde-limão no exato momento em que ele focalizou o refinado e elegante Draco Malfoy aproximando-se com um misterioso garoto parecendo incrivelmente estúpido com um cachecol enrolado sobre seu rosto, causando ao vendedor o experimento de um acesso súbito de tosse no meio de um gole e o vazamento de uma grande quantidade de líquido verde-limão em sua barba.

"Licença," Harry disse, "mas o que _é_ essa coisa, exatamente?"

"Chá-Comédia," disse o vendedor. "Se você bebê-lo, algo surpreendente vai acontecer, o que faz com que você o derrame em você mesmo ou alguém mais. Mas é encantado para desaparecer apenas uns poucos segundos mais tarde –" De fato a mancha em sua barba já estava desaparecendo.

"Que bobo," disse Draco. "Muito, muito bobo. Venha, Sr. Bonze, vamos ir achar outro –"

"Espera aí," Harry disse.

"_Oh qual é!_ Isso é simplesmente, simplesmente _juvenil!_"

"Não, me desculpe Draco, eu _tenho_ que investigar isto. O que acontece se eu beber Chá-Comédia enquanto fazendo o meu melhor para manter a conversa absolutamente séria?"

O vendedor sorriu e deu de ombros misteriosamente. "Quem sabe? Você subitamente vê um amigo andando em uma fantasia de sapo? _Alguma coisa_ engraçada e inesperada vai acontecer de uma maneira ou de outra –"

"Não. Me desculpe. Eu simplesmente não acredito nisso. Isso viola minha muito-abusada suspensão da descrença em tantos níveis que eu não tenho sequer a linguagem para descrevê-lo. Não há, simplesmente _não_ _há_ como uma maldita _bebida_ possa manipular realidade para produzir _cenas de comédia_, ou eu vou desistir e me retirar para as Bahamas –"

Draco gemeu. "Nós vamos _realmente_ fazer isso?"

"Você não tem que beber, mas eu _tenho_ que investigar. _Tenho_ que. Quanto?"

"Cinco nucles a lata," o vendedor disse.

"_Cinco nucles?_ Você pode vender refrigerantes manipuladores-de-realidade por _cinco nucles a lata?_" Harry abriu sua bolsa, disse "quatro sicles, quatro nucles", e os bateu no contador. "Duas dúzias de latas por favor."

"Eu também vou pegar uma," Draco suspirou, e começou a procurar por seus bolsos.

Harry sacudiu sua cabeça rapidamente. "Não, eu tenho que fazer isso, e não conta como um favor, eu quero ver se funciona para você também." Ele jogou uma lata para Draco e então começou a alimentar sua bolsa, cuja Aba de Alargamento comeu as latas acompanhada por pequenos arrotos, o que não estava exatamente ajudando a restaurar a fé de Harry de que ele um dia descobriria uma explicação razoável para tudo isto.

Vinte e dois arrotos mais tarde, Harry tinha a última lata adquirida em sua mão. Draco estava olhando para ele em expectativa, e os dois abriram suas latas ao mesmo tempo.

Harry desenrolou seu cachecol para expor sua boca, e eles jogaram suas cabeças para trás e beberam o Chá-Comédia. Ele de alguma forma _provava_ verde brilhante – extra-gasoso e mais azedo que limão.

Nada aconteceu.

Harry olhou para o vendedor, que os estava assistindo benevolamente.

_Tudo certo, se esse cara tomou vantagem de um acidente natural para me vender vinte e quatro latas de refrigerante verde, eu vou aplaudir seu espírito criativo empreendedor e então matá-lo._

"Não é sempre que acontece imediatamente," o vendedor disse. "Mas é garantido acontecer uma vez por lata, ou seu dinheiro de volta."

Harry tomou outro longo gole.

Mais uma vez, nada aconteceu.

_Talvez eu devesse apenas virar a coisa inteira o mais rápido possível... e esperar que meu estômago não exploda por todo o dióxido de carbono, ou que eu não arrote enquanto bebo isso..._

Não, ele podia se esforçar para ser um _pouco_ paciente. Mas honestamente, Harry não via como isso ia funcionar. Você não podia ir para alguém e dizer "Agora eu vou te surpreender" ou "E agora eu vou te contar o sentido da piada, e vai ser realmente engraçado." Isso arruinaria o valor de choque. No estado de preparação mental de Harry, Lucius Malfoy poderia ter passado por ali em uma roupa de bailarina e isso não o teria levado a se engasgar propriamente. Mas que tipo de travessura excêntrica era para o universo cuspir _agora?_

"De qualquer forma, vamos sentar," Harry disse. Ele se preparou para tragar outro gole e virou-se na direção da distante área de descanso, o que o colocou no ângulo certo para ver a porção do suporte de jornal do vendedor que era devotada a um jornal chamado _O Pasquim_, o qual mostrava a seguinte matéria de capa:

_MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU_

_ENGRAVIDA_

_DRACO MALFOY_

"_Gah!_" gritou Draco enquanto líquido verde brilhante espirrou sobre ele todo da direção de Harry. Draco virou para Harry com fogo em seus olhos e agarrou sua própria lata. "Seu filho de uma sangue-ruim! Vamos ver o quanto _você_ gosta que te cuspam em cima!" Draco tomou um gole deliberado da lata bem quando seus próprios olhos viram sinal da matéria de capa.

Em uma estranha ação instintiva, Harry tentou bloquear seu rosto enquanto o espirro de líquido veio em sua direção. Desafortunadamente ele bloqueou usando a mão que continha o Chá-Comédia, enviando o resto do líquido verde sobre seu ombro.

Harry encarou a lata em sua mão até quando ele começou a engasgar e a cor verde começou a desaparecer das vestes de Draco.

Então ele levantou o olhar e encarou a matéria de capa do jornal.

_MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU_

_ENGRAVIDA_

_DRACO MALFOY_

Os lábios de Harry se abriram e disseram, "muh-muh-muh-muh..."

Objeções competitivas demais, esse era o problema. Toda vez que Harry tentava dizer "Mas nós só temos onze!" a objeção "Mas homens não podem engravidar!" demandava primeira prioridade e era então afugentada por "Mas não há nada entre nós, sério!"

Então Harry olhou para sua lata em sua mão novamente.

Ele estava sentindo um profundo desejo de correr para longe gritando ao máximo dos seus pulmões até que ele finalmente caísse por falta de oxigênio, e a única coisa o impedindo era que ele tinha uma vez lido que pânico desenfreado era o sinal de um problema científico _verdadeiramente _importante.

Harry grunhiu, atirou a lata violentamente em uma lixeira próxima, e seguiu de volta para o vendedor. "Uma cópia d'_O Pasquim_, por favor." Ele pagou mais quatro nucles, retirou outra lata de Chá-Comédia de sua bolsa, e então voltou para a área de alimentação com Draco, que estava encarando sua própria lata de refrigerante com uma expressão de franca admiração.

"Eu reconheço," Draco disse, "aquilo foi muito bom."

"Hey, Draco, você sabe o que eu aposto que é até melhor para nos tornarmos amigos que trocar segredos? Cometer assassinato."

"Eu tenho um tutor que diz isso," Draco pronunciou. Ele alcançou o interior de suas vestes e se coçou com um fluído, natural movimento. "Quem você tem em mente?"

Harry jogou _O Pasquim_ com violência na mesa de alimentação. "O cara que veio com essa matéria de capa."

Draco resmungou. "Não um cara. Uma garota. Uma garota de _dez anos de idade_, você pode acreditar? Ela ficou biruta depois que a mãe dela morreu e o pai dela, que é dono desse jornal, está _convencido_ de que ela é uma vidente, então quando ele não sabe ele pergunta a Luna Lovegood e acredita em _qualquer coisa_ que ela diz."

Sem realmente pensar sobre isso, Harry abriu sua próxima lata de Chá-Comédia e se preparou para beber. "Você está brincando comigo? Isso é até pior que jornalismo trouxa, o que eu teria pensado ser fisicamente impossível."

Draco grunhiu. "Ela tem algum tipo de obcessão perversa sobre os Malfoys, também, e o pai dela é politicamente oposto a nós em cada palavra que ele imprime. Quando eu ficar velho o suficiente eu vou estuprar ela."

Líquido verde jorrou das narinas de Harry, ensopando o cachecol que ainda cobria aquela área. Chá-Comédia e pulmões não interagiram, e Harry gastou os próximos poucos segundos tossindo freneticamente.

Draco olhou para ele duramente. "Algo errado?"

Foi neste ponto que Harry teve a súbita realização de que (a) os sons vindos do resto da plataforma ferroviária tinham se tornado mais um fraco ruído branco em torno do mesmo tempo em que Draco tinha se coçado, e (b) quando ele tinha discutido cometer assassinato como um método de vínculo, havia exatamente uma pessoa na conversa que pensou que eles estavam ambos brincando.

_Certo. Porque ele se _parecia_ tanto com uma criança normal. E ele _é_ uma criança normal, ele é bem o que você teria _esperado _que fosse uma criança primogênita do sexo masculino se ela fosse criada pelo mais temido servo do Lorde das Trevas e/ou pai coruja._

"Sim, bem," Harry tossiu, oh deus como ele ia sair dessa encruzilhada conversacional, "eu estava apenas surpreso por como você estava disposto a discutir isso tão abertamente, você não parece preocupado em ser pego ou algo assim."

Draco bufou. "Você está brincando? A palavra de _Luna Lovegood_ contra a minha?"

_Porcaria_. "Não há algo como detecção mágica da verdade, eu estou certo?" _Ou teste de DNA... ainda._

Draco olhou em volta. Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Certo, você não sabe nada. Olha, eu vou explicar as coisas para você, eu quero dizer do modo como elas realmente funcionam, como se você já estivesse na Sonserina e me perguntasse a mesma questão. Mas você tem que jurar não dizer nada sobre isso."

"Eu posso falar sobre o assunto, mas não que _você_ foi quem disse isso, certo? Eu quero dizer se outro jovem Sonserino me perguntar a mesma questão algum dia."

Draco pausou. "Repita isso."

Harry o fez.

"Okay, não soa como se você estivesse planejando me enganar, então claro. Apenas tenha em mente, eu posso sempre negar tudo. Jure."

"Eu juro," Harry disse.

"A corte usa Veritaserum, mas é uma piada na verdade, você apenas Oblivia você mesmo antes de testemunhar então clama que a outra pessoa foi encantada com uma falsa memória. Se você tiver uma Penseira, e nós temos, você pode até pegar a memória de volta depois. Agora, ordinariamente a corte presume mais em favor da Obliviação ter ocorrido do que mais complicados Encantos de Memória. Mas há um punhado de discretion-of-the-court* envolvido. E se _eu_ estou envolvido em algo então isso impinge na honra de uma Casa Nobre, então isso vai para o Wizengamot, onde meu Pai tem os votos. Depois que eu sou descoberto não culpado a família Lovegood tem que pagar reparações por manchar minha honra. E eles sabem desde o começo que é assim que vai acontecer, então eles vão manter suas bocas fechadas."

Um arrepio gelado desceu sobre Harry, um arrepio que vinha com instruções para manter sua voz e face normais. _Nota para mim: Derrubar o governo da Bretanha mágica na primeira oportunidade._

Harry tossiu novamente para limpar sua garganta. "Draco, por favor por favor _por favor_ não leve isso da maneira errada, a minha palavra é o meu dever, mas como você disse eu poderia estar na Sonserina e eu realmente quero perguntar por propósitos informativos, então o que poderia acontecer _teoricamente falando _se eu _testemunhar_ que eu ouvi você planejando isso?"

"Então se eu fosse qualquer outro que não um Malfoy, eu teria ficado em problemas," Draco respondeu presunçosamente. "Desde que eu _sou_ um Malfoy... meu Pai tem os votos. E depois ele teria arrasado você... bem, eu acho que não facilmente, desde que você _é_ o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas Pai é muito bom nesse tipo de coisa." Draco franziu a testa. "Por outro lado, _você_ estava disposto a falar sobre assassiná-la, por quê você não estava preocupado sobre _eu_ testemunhar se ela acabar morta? Eu não sou famoso do jeito que você é mas os seus, ah, apoiadores são muito menos prováveis de puxar o seu saco se você fizer algo que pareça ruim. E assassinato com um corpo e tudo é muito mais sério que estupro."

Quando a conversa não pode ir para frente nem para trás, faça um zig para os lados. "É uma coisa trouxa, na Bretanha trouxa há um inferno de diferença política entre aparecer com assassinato e aparecer com o estupro de uma garotinha."

"Sério? Estranho. Por que o assassinato não é pior? Então isso significa que se você for quem a estuprar, essa coisa toda faz o ato ficar realmente fantástico para você? Porque eu teria cedido com prazer o primeiro lugar a você se isso é verdade. Cara, imagine Luna Lovegood tentando alegar que ela foi estuprada por Draco Malfoy _e_ pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, nem mesmo _Dumbledore_ acreditaria nela."

Por sorte Harry _não_ estava bebendo Chá-Comédia a este ponto. _Como, oh como o meu dia foi ficar errado assim?_ A mente de Harry calculou desesperadamente e veio com outro zig.

"Na verdade, eu gostaria mais é que você segurasse isso por um tempo. Depois que eu descobri que aquela matéria de capa veio de uma garota um ano mais nova que eu, eu não estava exatamente pensando em assassinato _ou_ estupro."

"Huh? Então conta," Draco disse, e começou a tomar outro gole do seu Chá-Comédia.

Harry não sabia se o encantamento funcionava mais de uma vez por lata, mas ele _sabia_ que poderia evitar a vergonha, então ele foi cuidadoso para fazê-lo no tempo certo:

"Eu estava pensando '_algum dia eu vou casar com aquela mulher'._"

Draco fez um hórrido som de ralo e fluído verde vazou dos cantos de sua boca como o radiador quebrado de um carro. "_Você está louco?_"

"Bem o oposto, eu estou tão são que queima como gelo."

Draco gargalhou em um infantil som agudo. "Você tem um gosto mais estranho que o de um Lestrange. Mas você poderia apenas estuprá-la de qualquer maneira. Ela é provavelmente louca o bastante para gostar e eu ouvi dizer que um punhado de casamentos começou dessa maneira. E se não, você poderia apenas obliviá-la e fazer isso de novo na próxima semana."

_Eu vou despedaçar o seu patético remanescentezinho mágico da Idade das Trevas em pedaços menores que os átomos que o constituem._ "Você se importaria em deixar que _eu_ me preocupasse sobre isso? Se você realmente estiver a sério sobre querer estuprá-la eu posso dever a você um favor –"

Draco dispensou. "Nah, esta é de graça."

Harry encarou a lata em sua mão, o frio assentando em seu sangue. Charmoso, alegre, generoso em seus favores para com seus amigos, Draco não era um psicopata. Aquela era a triste e horrível parte, conhecer psicologia humana bem o suficiente para _saber_ que Draco _não era_ um monstro. Havia milhares de sociedades na história do mundo em que esta conversa podia ter acontecido. Não, o mundo teria sido um lugar muito diferente de fato, se fosse preciso um _mutante maligno_ para dizer o que Draco tinha dito. Era muito simples, muito humano, era o padrão se nada mais interviesse. Para Draco, seus inimigos não eram pessoas.

E na recente época deste recente país, aqui e agora como na escuridão-antes-da-aurora anterior à Idade da Razão, o filho de um nobre suficientemente poderoso simplesmente teria por garantido que ele estava acima da lei. Pelo menos quando isso era sobre um pequeno estupro aqui e ali.

Havia lugares nas terras trouxas onde ainda era da mesma maneira, países onde aquele tipo de nobreza ainda existia e ainda pensava daquele modo, ou mesmo terras mais sombrias onde não era apenas a nobreza. Era daquele modo em todo lugar e época que não descendeu diretamente do Iluminismo. Uma linha de descendência, parecia, que ainda não incluía muito da Bretanha mágica, por mais que tenha havido contaminação intercultural de coisas como latas de refrigerante.

_E se Draco não mudar sua mente sobre querer vingança, e eu não jogar fora minha própria chance de felicidade na vida em me casar com alguma pobre garota louca, então tudo o que eu comprei foi só tempo, e não muito..._

Para uma garota. Não para outras.

_Eu me pergunto o quão difícil seria para apenas fazer uma lista de todos os puristas de sangue e matá-los._

Eles tinham tentado exatamente isso durante a Revolução Francesa, mais ou menos – fazer uma lista de todos os inimigos do Progresso e remover tudo acima do pescoço – e não tinha funcionado muito bem pelo que Harry recordava. Talvez ele precisasse tirar a poeira de alguns livros de história que seu pai comprou para ele, e ver se o que tinha ido errado com a Revolução Francesa era algo fácil de consertar.

Harry fitou o céu, e a pálida forma da Lua, visível esta manhã pelo ar sem nuvens.

_Então o mundo está quebrado e imperfeito e insano e cruel e sangrento e sombrio. Isso é novidade? Você sempre soube disso, de qualquer maneira..._

"Você está parecendo todo sério," Draco disse. "Deixe-me adivinhar, os seus pais trouxas te disseram que esse tipo de coisa era ruim."

Harry assentiu, não confiando muito em sua voz.

"Bem, como meu Pai diz, pode haver quatro casas, mas no fim todo mundo pertence a ou Sonserina ou Lufa-Lufa. E francamente, você não vai acabar na Lufa-Lufa. Se você decidir estar ao lado dos Malfoys na mesa... nosso poder e reputação... você poderia se safar de coisas que até _eu_ não posso fazer. Quer _tentar_ isso um pouco? Ver como é?"

_Não somos nós umas serpentezinhas astutas. Onze anos de idade e já atraindo sua presa do esconderijo. É muito tarde para salvar você, Draco?_

Harry pensou, considerou, escolheu sua arma. "Draco, você quer explicar a coisa toda da pureza sangüínea para mim? É meio que novidade."

Um largo sorriso cruzou a face de Draco. "Você realmente devia conhecer meu Pai e perguntar para _ele_, você sabe, ele é nosso líder."

"Use o discurso padrão. Versão de trinta segundos, quero dizer."

"Okay," Draco disse. Ele tomou fôlego, e sua voz ficou ligeiramente mais baixa, e tomou uma cadência. "Nossos poderes foram se enfraquecendo, geração por geração, enquanto a mácula sangue-ruim crescia. Onde Salazar e Godric e Rowena e Helga uma vez ergueram Hogwarts pelo seu poder, criando o Medalhão e a Espada e o Diadema e a Taça e o Chapéu, nenhum bruxo moderno se ergueu para desafiá-los. Nós estamos decaindo, todos decaindo em trouxas enquanto nós cruzamos com seus descendentes e permitimos nossos Mestiços viver. Se a mácula não for verificada, logo nossas varinhas vão quebrar e todas as nossas artes cessar, a linha de Merlin irá acabar e o sangue de Atlante falhará. Nossas crianças serão deixadas se arrastando na sujeira para sobreviver como meras trouxas, e escuridão cobrirá o mundo para sempre." Draco tomou outro gole de sua lata, parecendo satisfeito. Aquele aparentava ser o argumento inteiro em tanto quanto Draco era concernido.

"Persuasivo," Harry disse, usando um sentido mais descritivo que normativo. Clássico, clássico esquema. A Queda da Graça, a necessidade de guardar a pureza restante contra a contaminação, o passado inclinando para cima e o futuro inclinando para baixo. E aquele esquema também tinha seu _contra_... "Eu tenho que corrigir você em um ponto fatual, acho. Sua informação sobre os trouxas está um pouco atrasada. Nós não estamos exatamente nos arrastando na sujeira mais."

A cabeça de Draco deu um salto. "_O quê?_ O que você quer dizer, _nós?_"

"Nós. Os cientistas. A linha de Francis Bacon e o sangue do Iluminismo. Trouxas não sentam apenas chorando sobre não ter uma varinha, nós temos nossos _próprios_ poderes agora, com ou sem mágica. Se todos os seus poderes falharem então nós teremos perdido algo muito precioso, porque sua mágica é a única pista que nós temos sobre como o universo deve _realmente_ funcionar – mas vocês não serão deixados se arrastando no chão. Suas casas ainda serão frias no verão e quentes no inverno, ainda haverá doutores e medicina. Ciência pode manter vocês vivos se mágica falhar. Seria uma tragédia e todos nós queremos prevenir isso, mas não seria literalmente o fim de toda luz no mundo. Só dizendo."

Draco tinha recuado vários passos e seu rosto estava cheia que medo e descrença. "_Do quê em nome de Merlin você está falando, Potter?_"

"Hey, eu ouvi a _sua_ estória, você não vai ouvir a minha?" _Grosso_, Harry repreendeu a si mesmo, mas Draco na verdade parou de recuar e pareceu estar escutando.

"De qualquer modo," Harry disse, "eu estou dizendo que vocês não parecem estar prestando muita atenção no que acontece no mundo trouxa." Provavelmente porque o mundo bruxo inteiro parecia ter o resto da Terra em conta de um cortiço, merecendo tantas coberturas noticiárias quanto o Finantial Times reservava para as misérias rotineiras do Burundi. "Certo. Checagem rápida. Bruxos já estiveram na Lua? Você sabe, aquela coisa?" Harry apontou para aquele grande e distante globo.

"_O quê?_" Draco disse. Era muito claro que o pensamento nunca ocorreu ao garoto. "_Ir_ para a – é simplesmente uma –" Seu dedo apontou para a pequena coisa pálida no céu. "Você não pode aparatar para algum lugar em que você nunca _esteve_ e como qualquer um chegaria à lua em _primeiro_ lugar?"

"Espere aí," Harry disse a Draco, "Eu gostaria de te mostrar um livro que eu trouxe comigo, eu acho que eu me lembro em que caixa ele está." E Harry se levantou e ajoelhou e puxou a escadaria para o nível cavernoso de seu baú, então desceu os degraus e tirou uma caixa de cima outra caixa, chegando perigosamente perto de tratar seus livros com desrespeito, e arrancou a tampa da caixa e rápida mas cuidadosamente ergueu uma pilha de livros –

(Harry tinha herdado a habilidade Verres sobrenatural de se lembrar de onde todos os seus livros estavam, mesmo depois de vê-los apenas uma vez, o que era ainda mais misterioso considerando a falta de qualquer conexão genética.)

E Harry subiu correndo os degraus e empurrou a escadaria de volta ao baú com seu calcanhar e, arquejando, virou as páginas do livro até que ele achou a foto que queria mostrar a Draco.

A uma com a terra branca, seca e esburacada, e as pessoas uniformizadas, e o globo suspenso azul-esbranquiçado sobre aquilo tudo.

Aquela foto.

_A_ foto, se era para sobreviver apenas uma foto em todo o mundo.

"_Isso,"_ Harry disse, sua voz tremendo porque ele não podia manter muito bem o orgulho fora, "é o que a Terra se parece vista da Lua."

Draco lentamente se inclinou sobre a imagem. Havia uma estranha expressão em sua jovem face. "Se essa é uma foto _real_, por que não está se movendo?"

_Movendo?_ Oh. "Trouxas podem fazer fotos movimentadas mas eles precisam de uma caixa maior para mostrá-las, eles não podem colocá-las em páginas únicas de livros ainda."

O dedo de Draco se moveu para os uniformes. "O que é isso?" Sua voz estava começando a enfraquecer.

"Esses são seres humanos. Eles estão vestindo uniformes que cobrem todo o seu corpo para dar a eles ar, porque não há ar na Lua."

"Isso é impossível," Draco sussurrou. Havia terror em seus olhos, e absoluta confusão. "Nenhum trouxa poderia jamais fazer isso. _Como_..."

Harry tomou o livro de volta, folheou as páginas até que encontrou o que viu. "Este é um foguete subindo. O fogo o empurra mais e mais alto, até que ele chega à Lua." Folheou páginas novamente. "Este é um foguete no chão. Aquele pontinho próximo a ele é uma pessoa." Draco ofegou. "Ir para a Lua custa o equivalente a... provavelmente cerca de dois bilhões de galeões." Draco engasgou. "E isso toma o esforço de... provavelmente mais pessoas que as que vivem em toda a Bretanha mágica." _E quando eles chegaram, eles deixaram uma placa que dizia, 'Nós viemos em paz, em nome de toda a humanidade.' Você ainda não está pronto para ouvir essas palavras, Draco, mas eu espero que esteja, algum dia..._

"Você está dizendo a verdade," Draco disse lentamente. "Você não falsificaria um livro inteiro para isto – e eu posso ouvir na sua voz. Mas... mas..."

"Como, sem varinhas ou mágica? É uma longa estória, Draco. Ciência não funciona por sacudir varinhas e jogar feitiços, ela funciona por saber como o universo trabalha em um tal nível profundo em que você saiba o que fazer em ordem de obrigar o universo a fazer o que você quer. Se mágica é como jogar um _Imperius_ em alguém para obrigá-lo a fazer o que você quer, então ciência é como conhecê-lo para que você saiba exatamente o que dizer em ordem de fazê-lo pensar que foi sua própria idéia desde o começo. É muito mais difícil que sacudir uma varinha, mas funciona quando varinhas falham, bem como se quando o _Imperius_ falhasse você ainda pudesse tentar persuadir uma pessoa. E Ciência constrói de geração para geração. Você tem que realmente _saber_ o que você está fazendo em ciência – e quando você realmente entende alguma coisa, você pode explicá-la para alguém mais. Os maiores cientistas de um século atrás, os mais brilhantes nomes que são ainda falados com reverência, seus poderes não são _nada_ para os maiores cientistas de hoje. Não há equivalente em ciência para suas artes perdidas que ergueram Hogwarts. Em ciência os seus poderes aumentam por ano. E nós estamos começando a entender e desvendar os segredos da vida e da herança biológica. Nós seremos hábeis a olhar para o próprio sangue de que você fala, e ver o que faz você um bruxo, e em uma ou duas gerações, nós seremos hábeis a persuadir esse sangue a fazer todas as sua crianças bruxas poderosas também. Então você vê, o seu problema não é nem de perto tão ruim quanto parece, porque em umas poucas décadas, a ciência será hábil a resolver isso por vocês."

"Mas..." Draco disse. Sua voz estava tremendo. "Se _trouxas_ tem esse tipo de poder... então... o que somos _nós?_"

"Não, Draco, não é isso, você não vê? Ciência usa o poder do entendimento humano para olhar para o mundo e figurar como ele funciona. Não pode falhar sem a humanidade mesma falhando. Sua mágica poderia acabar, e você odiaria isso, mas você ainda seria _você_. Você ainda estaria vivo para se lamentar. Mas porque a ciência resta sobre minha inteligência humana, é o poder que não pode ser removido de mim sem remover _a mim_. Mesmo se as leis do universo mudarem para mim, de modo que todo o meu conhecimento seja vão, eu vou apenas figurar as novas leis, como têm sido feito antes. Não é uma coisa _trouxa_, é uma coisa _humana_, ela apenas refina e treina o poder que você usa a cada vez que você olha para alguma coisa que você não entende e pergunta 'Por quê?" Você é da Sonserina, Draco, você não vê a implicação?"

Draco olhou do livro para Harry. Sua face mostrava florescente entendimento. "Bruxos podem aprender a usar este poder."

Muito cuidadosamente, agora... a isca está preparada, agora o anzol... "Se você puder aprender a pensar sobre você mesmo como um _humano_ ao invés de um _bruxo_ você pode treinar e refinar seus poderes como um humano."

E se _essa_ instrução não estava em _todo_ currículo científico, Draco não precisava saber, precisava?

Os olhos de Draco estavam profundamente pensativos. "Você... já fez isso?"

"Em alguma extensão," Harry pronunciou. "Meu treinamento não está completo. Não aos onze. Mas – meu pai _também_ me pagou tutores, você vê." Claro, eles tinham sido graduandos esfomeados, e isso tudo porque Harry dormia em um ciclo de 26 horas – o quê Professora McGonagall _faria_ sobre isso? – mas deixando tudo isso de lado por enquanto...

Lentamente, Draco assentiu. "Você acha que você pode dominar _ambas_ as artes, adicionar os poderes juntos, e..." Draco olhou fixo para Harry "Se tornar lorde dos dois mundos?"

Harry deu uma risada maligna, ela simplesmente parecia surgir naturalmente a esse ponto. "Você tem que entender, Draco, que todo o mundo que você conhece, toda a Bretanha mágica, é só uma pequena casa de um tabuleiro muito mais largo. O tabuleiro que inclui lugares como a Lua, e as estrelas no céu noturno, as quais são apenas luzes como o Sol só que inimaginavelmente mais distantes, e coisas como galáxias que são vastamente maiores que a Terra e Sol, coisas tão largas que apenas cientistas podem vê-las e você sequer sabe que existem. Mas eu realmente _sou_ Corvinal, você sabe, não Sonserino. Eu não quero mandar no universo. Eu apenas acho que ele poderia ser mais sensivelmente organizado."

Havia temor na face de Draco. "Por que você está _me_ contando isso?"

"Oh... não há muitas pessoas que sabem como fazer _verdadeira_ ciência – entender algo logo da primeira vez, mesmo se isso confunde você o diabo. Ajuda seria bem vinda."

Draco encarou Harry com a boca aberta.

"Mas se engane, Draco, verdadeira ciência realmente _não é_ como mágica, você não pode apenas fazê-la e sair andando incólume como aprendendo como dizer as palavras de um novo feitiço. O poder vem com um preço, um preço tão alto que a maioria das pessoas se recusa a pagá-lo."

Draco assentiu a isto como se, finalmente, ele tivesse ouvido algo que pudesse entender. "E que preço?"

"Aprender a admitir que você está errado."

"Hm," Draco disse depois que a pausa dramática tinha se prolongado um pouco. "Você vai explicar isso?"

"Ao tentar descobrir como algo funciona naquele nível profundo, as primeiras noventa e nove explicações com que você vem estão erradas. A centésima está certa. Então você tem que aprender como admitir que está errado, de novo e de novo e de novo. Não soa muita coisa, mas é tão difícil que a maioria das pessoas não pode fazer verdadeira ciência. Sempre questionar a si mesmo, sempre dar um outro olhar a coisas que você teve sempre por garantidas," como ter um Pomo de Ouro no Quadribol, "e a cada que vez mudar sua mente, você muda a si mesmo. Mas eu estou colocando o carro à frente dos bois aqui. Muito à frente. Eu só quero saber... eu estou oferecendo compartilhar algum do meu conhecimento. Se você quiser. Há apenas uma condição."

"Uh huh," Draco disse. "Você sabe, meu Pai diz que quando alguém diz isso a você, nunca, jamais é um bom sinal."

Harry assentiu. "Agora, não me leve errado e ache que eu estou tentando separar você e seu pai. Não é isso. Sou só eu querendo lidar com alguém da minha própria idade, mais do que fazendo com que isso seja entre mim e Lucius. Eu acho que o seu pai estaria ok com isso também, ele sabe que você tem que crescer alguma hora. Mas os seus movimentos no nosso jogo têm que ser seus mesmos. Essa é a minha condição – que eu esteja lidando com você, Draco, não com o seu pai."

"Chega," Draco disse. Ele se levantou. "Já é demais. Eu tenho que sair e pensar sobre isto. Sem mencionar que está quase na hora de embarcar no trem."

"Leve seu tempo," Harry disse. "Apenas se lembre de que não é uma oferta exclusiva, mesmo que você me tome assim. Verdadeira ciência às vezes toma mais de uma pessoa."

Os sons da plataforma ferroviária mudaram de zumbidos para murmúrios enquanto Draco se afastou.

Harry olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, um modelo mecânico muito simples que seu pai tinha comprado na esperança de que funcionasse na presença de mágica. Ainda estava girando e se o tempo estava correto, então não eram exatas onze ainda. Ele provavelmente devia subir logo no trem e começar a procurar por quemquerqueelafosse, mas parecia valer a pena levar uns poucos minutos para fazer alguns exercícios respiratórios e ver se seu sangue esquentava novamente.

Mas quando Harry olhou para seu relógio, viu duas figuras se aproximando, com aparências completamente ridículas com seus rostos enrolados por cachecóis.

"Olá, Sr. Bronze," disse uma das figuras mascaradas. "Podemos interessar a você em entrar na Ordem do Caos?"

* * *

_Conseqüência:_

Não muito depois daquilo, quando toda a agitação do dia tinha finalmente abrandado, Draco estava inclinado sobre uma mesa com uma pena em mão. Ele tinha um quarto privado nas masmorras da Sonserina, com sua própria mesa e seu próprio fogo – tristemente, sequer _ele_ mantinha conexão com o sistema Flu, mas ao menos a Sonserina não comprava aquela coisa completamente _sem sentido_ de fazer _todo mundo_ dividir dormitórios. Não havia muitos quartos privados, você tinha que ser o _melhor_ dentro da Casa de melhor sorte, mas _isso_ podia ser tido por garantido para a Casa dos Malfoys.

_Querido Pai,_ Draco escreveu.

E então ele parou.

Tinta lentamente gotejou de sua pena, manchando o pergaminho perto das palavras.

Draco não era estúpido. Ele era jovem, mas seus tutores o tinham treinado para saber certas coisas apenas por reconhecimento de padrões. Draco sabia que Potter provavelmente sentia um punhado mais de simpatia pela facção de Dumbledore do que Potter estava deixando passar... apesar de Draco achar que Potter podia ser tentado. Mas era claro como cristal que Potter estava tentando seduzir Draco tanto quanto Draco estava tentando seduzí-lo.

E também era claro que Potter era brilhante, e um punhado mais que apenas ligeiramente louco, e jogava um vasto jogo que mesmo Potter não o entendia em sua totalidade, improvisado à velocidade máxima com a sutileza de um nundu enlouquecido. Mas Potter tinha ousado escolher uma tática de que Draco não podia se afastar. Ele tinha oferecido a Draco uma parte do seu próprio poder, apostando que Draco não poderia usá-lo sem se tornar mais como ele. Seu pai tinha chamado isto uma técnica muito avançada, e tinha avisado Draco de que ela geralmente não funciona.

Draco sabia que ele não tinha entendido tudo que tinha acontecido... mas Potter tinha oferecido a _ele_ a chance de jogar e logo agora ela era _dele_. E se ele deixasse a coisa toda escapar, ela se tornaria de seu pai.

No fim era simples assim. As técnicas menores requeriam a inconsciência do alvo, ou ao menos sua incerteza. Bajulação tinha que ser plausivelmente distinguida da admiração. ("Você devia ter sido um Sonserino" é um velho clássico, muito efetivo no certo tipo de pessoa que não o está esperando, e se funcionar você pode repeti-lo.) Mas quando você acha alguém de nível máximo não importa se ele sabe que você sabe. Potter, em sua correria louca, tinha confiado uma chave para a alma de Draco. E se Draco sabia que Potter sabia disso – mesmo se isso tivesse sido um tipo óbvio de chute – isso não mudava nada.

Então agora, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele tinha segredos reais para manter. Ele estava jogando seu próprio jogo. Havia uma dor obscura nisso, mas ele sabia que seu Pai estaria orgulhoso, e isso fazia tudo aquilo estar correto.

Deixando as gotas de tinta no lugar – havia uma mensagem ali, e uma que seu pai entenderia, pois eles tinham jogado o jogo de sutilezas mais de uma vez – Draco escreveu a questão que realmente o tinha roído no caso todo, a parte que parecia que ele _devia_ entender, mas não entendia, não de todo.

_Querido Pai:_

_Suponha que eu te dissesse que conheci um estudante em Hogwarts, não ainda parte do nosso círculo de contatos, o qual te chamou de um 'instrumento infalível da morte' e disse que eu era 'o seu ponto fraco'. O que você diria sobre ele?_

Não demorou muito depois disso para uma coruja trazer a Draco uma réplica.

_Meu amado filho:_

_Eu diria que você tinha sido tão afortunado a conhecer alguém que preza a confidência íntima de nosso amigo e valoroso aliado, Severus Snape._

Draco fitou a carta por um momento, e finalmente a jogou no fogo.


	8. Bias Positivo

N.T.: "Bias" é um termo facilmente traduzido por tendência ou viés. No entanto, a nossa língua não tem uma tradução ideal para ele e, por isso, é bastante usado em sua forma original, no Brasil, pelas ciências cognitivas. (Dica: resultados de busca são mais específicos se a chave for "bias cognitivo".)

* * *

Todos estes mundos são de J. K. Rowling, exceto a Europa. Não tentem fanfics neles.

* * *

Um reviewer alerta perguntou se, caso Luna seja uma vidente, isso significa que esta vai ser uma HPDM bottom!Draco mpreg fic. Eu lamento que FFN não me permita nenhuma fonte mais larga em que eu possa dizer **NÃO**. Honestamente, não me ocorreu que Luna pudesse ser uma vidente _de verdade _ – eu vou ter que decidir entre usar isso ou não – mas eu acho que nós todos podemos seguramente assumir que se Luna _for_ uma vidente, ela disse algo como "luz plantando uma semente na escuridão", e Xenophilius, como sempre, interpretou isso da maneira errada.

* * *

"_Me permita te avisar que desafiar a minha ingenuidade é um tipo perigoso de projeto, e pode tender a fazer a sua vida muito mais surreal."_

* * *

Ninguém tinha pedido ajuda, esse era o problema. Eles simplesmente andavam por aí conversando, comendo, ou olhando para o vazio enquanto seus pais fofocavam. Por alguma estranha razão, ninguém estava sentado lendo um livro, o que significava que ela não poderia simplesmente se sentar próxima a alguém e ler seu próprio livro. E até quando ela tinha corajosamente tomado a iniciativa de se sentar e continuar sua terceira leitura de _Hogwarts: Uma História_, ninguém pareceu inclinado a se sentar próximo a ela.

Ao lado de ajudar pessoas com suas tarefas, ou qualquer outra coisa que elas precisassem, ela realmente não sabia como conhecer pessoas. Ela não _sentia_ que fosse uma pessoa tímida. Ela pensava de si mesma como uma garota de atitude. E ainda, de alguma forma, se não houvesse algum pedido nas linhas de "Eu não consigo me lembrar de como fazer a conta de MDC" acabava sendo muito _desconfortável_ dizer... o quê? Ela nunca tinha sido capaz de descobrir o quê. E não parecia haver um panfleto informativo básico, o que era ridículo. O negócio todo de conhecer pessoas nunca tinha sido sensato para ela. Por que _ela_ tinha que tomar toda a responsabilidade quando havia duas pessoas envolvidas? Por que os adultos nunca ajudavam? Ela desejou que alguma outra garota simplesmente caminhasse para _ela_ e dissesse, "Hermione, a professora me disse para fazer amizade com você."

Mas que fique bem claro que Hermione Granger, sentando-se sozinha no primeiro dia de aula em uma das poucas cabines que ainda estavam vazias, no último vagão do trem, com a porta da cabine aberta só em caso de que qualquer um por qualquer razão quisesse falar com ela, _não_ era triste, solitária, melancólica, deprimida, desesperada, ou obcecada por seus problemas. Ela estava, ao contrário, relendo _Hogwarts: Uma História_ pela terceira vez e gostando muito disso, com apenas um fraco matiz de aborrecimento no fundo de sua mente sobre a insensatez geral do mundo.

Ouviu-se uma porta do vagão se abrindo, e em seguida passos e um estranho som deslizante descendo o corredor do trem. Hermione pôs de lado _Hogwarts: Uma História_ e levantou e colocou sua cabeça para fora – só em caso de que alguém precisasse de ajuda – e viu um garoto jovem em uma roupa de bruxo, provavelmente do primeiro ou segundo ano pelo sua altura, e parecendo meio bobo com um cachecol enrolado em volta de sua cabeça. Um pequeno baú estava no chão próximo a ele. Bem quando ela o viu, ele bateu na porta de uma cabine fechada, e disse em uma voz ligeiramente abafada pelo cachecol, "Com licença, posso fazer uma perguntinha?"

Ela não ouviu a resposta de dentro da cabine, mas depois que o garoto abriu a porta, ela achou que o ouviu dizer – a não ser que tivesse ouvido algo errado – "Alguém aqui sabe os seis quarks ou onde eu posso achar uma garota do primeiro ano chamada Hermione Granger?"

Depois que o garoto fechou a porta da cabine, Hermione disse, "Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?"

O rosto coberto se virou para olhar para ela, e a voz disse, "Não a não ser que você possa nomear os seis quarks ou me dizer onde eu posso encontrar uma garota do primeiro ano chamada Hermione Granger."

"Up, down, strange, charm, truth, beauty, e por que você está procurando uma garota do primeiro ano chamada Hermione Granger?"

Era difícil de dizer dessa distância, mas ela achou que viu o garoto sorrir largamente debaixo de seu cachecol. "Ah, então _você_ é a garota do primeiro ano chamada Hermione Granger," disse aquela jovem, abafada voz. "No trem para Hogwarts, não menos." O garoto começou a andar na direção dela e de sua cabine, e seu baú deslizou atrás dele. "Tecnicamente, tudo o que eu precisava fazer era _olhar_ para você, mas parece mais provável que eu devesse falar com você ou te convidar para entrar na minha party ou pegar um quest-item mágico de você ou descobrir que Hogwarts foi construída sobre as ruínas de um templo antigo ou coisa assim. PC ou NPC, eis a questão?"

Hermione abriu sua boca para replicar a isto, mas ela não conseguia pensar em qualquer _possível_ réplica para... _o que quer_ que ela tinha acabado de ouvir, mesmo enquanto o garoto passava por ela, olhava dentro da cabine, sacudia a cabeça com satisfação, e se sentava no assento vazio à frente ao dela, que ainda tinha o livro. Seu baú correu atrás dele, cresceu para três vezes o seu diâmetro original e se aconchegou próximo ao dela próprio de um modo estranhamente perturbador.

"Por favor, sente-se," disse o garoto, "e por favor feche a porta atrás de você, se você puder. Não se preocupe, eu não mordo ninguém que não me morda primeiro." Ele já estava desfazendo o cachecol de volta de sua cabeça.

A imputação de que este garoto achou que ela estava _assustada_ por ele era o suficiente para fazer sua mão mandar a porta voando, batendo na parede com força desnecessária. Ela deu uma volta e viu um jovem rosto com brilhantes e risonhos olhos, e uma raivosa cicatriz vermelho-escura sobre sua testa que a lembrava de algo no fundo de sua mente, mas exatamente agora ela tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar. "Eu não disse que eu era Hermione Granger!"

"_Eu_ não disse que você _disse_ que você era Hermione Granger, eu só disse que você era Hermione Granger. Se você está perguntando como eu sei, é porque eu sei tudo. Boa noite senhoras e senhores, meu nome é Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres ou Harry Potter por abreviação, eu sei que isso provavelmente não significa nada para _você_ de qualquer maneira –"

A mente de Hermione finalmente fez a conexão. A cicatriz em sua testa, a forma de um raio. "Harry Potter! Você está em _História Mágica Moderna_ e _Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas_ e _Grandes Eventos Bruxos do Século Vinte_." Era a primeira vez em sua vida inteira em que ela tinha _conhecido_ alguém de dentro de um _livro_, e essa era uma impressão bem esquisita.

O garoto deu três piscadelas. "Eu estou em _livros_? Espera, é claro que eu estou em livros... que pensamento estranho."

"Deuses, você não sabia?" disse Hermione. "Eu teria achado tudo que eu pudesse se fosse eu."

O garoto falou um tanto secamente, "Senhorita Hermione Granger, há menos de 72 horas desde que eu fui à Avenida Diagonal e descobri meu direito à fama. Eu estive gastando os últimos dois dias comprando livros de ciências. _Acredite_, eu pretendo encontrar tudo que eu puder." O garoto hesitou. "O que os livros _dizem_ sobre mim?"

A mente de Hermione Granger retrocedeu, ela não sabia que ela poderia ser testada _naqueles_ livros, então ela os tinha lido apenas uma vez, mas isso foi apenas há um mês atrás, então o material ainda estava fresco em sua mente. "Você é o único que sobreviveu à Maldição da Morte, então você é chamado o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Você nasceu de James Potter e Lily Potter, antes Lily Evans, em 31 de julho de 1980. Em 31 de outubro de 1981 o Lorde das Trevas Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado apesar de eu não saber por quê, atacou sua casa, cuja localização foi traída por Sirius Black, apesar de não se dizer como souberam que foi ele. Você foi encontrado vivo com a cicatriz em sua testa nas ruínas da casa de seus pais próximo aos remanescentes queimados do corpo de Você-Sabe-Quem. O Cacique Supremo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore te enviou para algum lugar, ninguém sabe onde. A _Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas_ alega que você sobreviveu por causa do amor de sua mãe e que sua cicatriz contém todo o poder mágico do Lorde das Trevas e que os centauros o temem, mas _Grandes Eventos Bruxos do Século Vinte_ não menciona nada parecido e _História Mágica Moderna_ avisa que há um monte de teorias delirantes sobre você."

A boca do garoto estava aberta. "Foi dito a você para esperar por Harry Potter no trem para Hogwarts, ou coisa assim?"

"Não," Hermione disse. "Quem te contou sobre _mim_?"

"Professora McGonagall e eu acredito que vejo por quê. Você tem memória eidética, Hermione?"

Hermione sacudiu sua cabeça. "Ela não é fotográfica, eu sempre desejei que fosse, mas eu tive que ler os meus livros escolares cinco vezes para memorizar eles todos."

"Sério," o garoto disse em uma voz ligeiramente estrangulada. "Eu espero que você não se importe se eu testar isso – não é que eu não acredite em você, mas como diz o ditado, 'Confie, mas verifique'. Não há sentido em supor quando eu posso apenas fazer o experimento."

Hermione sorriu, um tanto presunçosamente. Ela gostava tanto de testes. "Vá em frente."

O garoto enfiou uma mão em uma bolsa ao seu lado e disse "Metodologia* Mágica e Poções por Arsenius Jigger". Quando ele retirou sua mão ela estava segurando o livro que ele tinha nomeado.

Instantaneamente Hermione quis uma daquelas bolsas mais do que ela jamais quis qualquer outra coisa.

O garoto abriu o livro em algum lugar no meio e olhou para baixo. "Se você estiver fazendo _óleo da agudeza_ –"

"Eu posso _ver_ essa página daqui, sabe!"

O garoto inclinou o livro para que ela não pudesse vê-lo mais, e folheou as páginas de novo. "Se você estiver fermentando uma _poção de escalada aracnídea_, qual seria o próximo ingrediente que você adicionaria depois de pele de Acromântula?"

"Depois de jogar a pele, esperaria até que a poção tivesse ganhado exatamente a tonalidade do céu sem nuvens da alvorada, 8 graus a partir do horizonte e 8 minutos antes de a pontinha do sol se tornar visível. Mexer oito vezes no sentido contra-horário e uma vez no horário, e então adicionar oito gramas de meleca de unicórnio."

O garoto fechou o livro com uma pancada e o colocou de volta em sua bolsa, que o engoliu com um pequeno arroto. "Bem bem bem _bem_ bem bem. Eu gostaria de fazer uma proposta a você, Senhorita Granger."

"Uma proposta?" Hermione disse suspeitosamente. Não era para garotas darem ouvidos a esse tipo de coisa.

Foi nesse ponto também que Hermione percebeu outra coisa – bem, uma das coisas – que era estranha sobre o garoto. Aparentemente pessoas que estavam _em_ livros de fato _soavam_ como um livro quando elas falavam. Esta era a descoberta mais surpreendente até agora.

O garoto alcançou sua bolsa e disse, "lata de refrigerante", retirando um cilindro verde brilhante. Ele o estendeu para ela e disse, "Posso te oferecer algo para beber?"

Hermione aceitou polidamente o refrigerante. Na verdade ela _estava_ sentindo um pouco de sede agora. "Muito obrigada," Hermione disse enquanto abriu a lata. "Era essa a sua proposta?"

O garoto tossiu. "Não," ele disse. Bem quando Hermione começou a beber, ele disse, "eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a conquistar o universo."

Hermione terminou sua bebida e abaixou o refrigerante. "Não obrigada, eu não sou má."

O garoto olhou para ela em surpresa, como se estivesse esperando alguma outra resposta. "Bem, eu estava falando meio retoricamente," ele disse. "No sentido do projeto baconiano, sabe, não poder político. 'A realização de todas as coisas que forem possíveis' e tudo o mais. Eu quero conduzir estudos experimentais de feitiços, descobrir as leis basilares, trazer a mágica para o domínio da ciência, fundir os mundos bruxo e trouxa, elevar as condições de vida do planeta todo, mover a humanidade séculos à frente, descobrir o segredo da imortalidade, colonizar o Sistema Solar, explorar a galáxia, e mais importante, entender que diabo está realmente acontecendo aqui porque tudo isto é ridiculamente impossível."

Aquilo soava um pouco mais interessante. "E?"

O garoto a encarou incredulamente. "_E?_ Isso não é _suficiente_?"

"E o que você quer de mim?" disse Hermione.

"Eu quero que você me ajude a fazer a pesquisa, é claro. Com sua memória enciclopédica adicionada à minha inteligência e racionalidade, nós teremos o projeto baconiano terminado em segundos, onde por segundos eu quero dizer provavelmente ao menos trinta e cinco anos."

Hermione estava começando a achar esse garoto irritante. "Eu ainda não vi você fazer nada inteligente. Talvez eu vá deixar _você_ me ajudar com a _minha_ pesquisa."

Houve um certo silêncio na cabine.

"Então você está me pedindo para demonstrar minha inteligência," disse o garoto depois de uma longa pausa.

Hermione assentiu.

"Me permita te avisar que desafiar a minha ingenuidade é um tipo perigoso de projeto, e pode tender a fazer a sua vida muito mais surreal."

"Eu não estou impressionada ainda," Hermione disse. A mão contendo o refrigerante começou a se erguer para seus lábios novamente.

"Bem, talvez _isto_ impressione você," o garoto disse. Ele se inclinou para frente e olhou para ela intensamente. "Eu já fiz um pouco de experimentação e descobri que eu não preciso da varinha, eu posso fazer tudo o que eu quero acontecer apenas estalando meus dedos."

Isso foi bem quando Hermione estava engolindo, e ela engasgou e tossiu e expeliu o fluído verde brilhante.

Em sua impecável, nunca usada veste de bruxa, bem no primeiro dia de escola.

Hermione gritou. Era um som agudo que soava como uma sirene de ataques aéreos na cabine fechada. "_Iik! Minhas roupas!_"

"Não entre em pânico!" disse o garoto. "Eu posso consertá-la para você. Só observe!" Ele ergueu uma mão e estalou seus dedos.

"Você vai –" Em seguida ela baixou o olhar para si mesma.

O fluído verde ainda estava lá, mas enquanto ela observava, ele começou a desaparecer e esmaecer e em apenas alguns momentos, era como se ela nunca tivesse derrubado nada em si mesma.

Hermione encarou o garoto, que estava mostrando um tipo bastante presunçoso de sorriso.

Mágica silenciosa sem a varinha! _Nessa_ idade? Quando ele pegou os livros escolares apenas _três dias_ atrás?

Então ela se lembrou do que tinha lido, e engasgou e se afastou dele. _Todo o poder mágico do Lorde das Trevas! Na cicatriz dele!_

Ela se ergueu precipitadamente. "Eu, eu, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, espere aqui tudo bem –" ela tinha que achar um adulto ela tinha que contar a eles –

O sorriso do garoto sumiu. "Foi só um truque, Hermione. Me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de te assustar."

A mão dela parou na maçaneta. "Um _truque?_"

"Sim," disse o garoto. "Você me pediu para demonstrar minha inteligência. Então eu fiz algo aparentemente impossível, o que é sempre uma boa maneira de se mostrar. Eu não posso _realmente_ fazer qualquer coisa só estalando meus dedos." O garoto pausou. "Pelo menos eu não _acho_ que eu posso, eu nunca tentei na verdade." O garoto ergueu suas mãos e estalou os dedos novamente. "Não, nada de banana."

Hermione estava mais confusa que jamais esteve em sua vida.

O garoto estava agora sorrindo de novo à expressão do rosto dela. "Eu te _avisei_ que desafiar minha ingenuidade tende a fazer sua vida mais surreal. Se lembre disso na próxima vez que eu te avisar sobre alguma coisa."

"Mas, mas," Hermione gaguejou. "O que você _fez_, então?"

O olhar do garoto tomou uma qualidade concentrada que ela nunca tinha visto antes em alguém da idade dela. "Você acha que você tem o que é preciso para ser uma cientista em seu próprio direito, com ou sem minha ajuda? Então vamos ver como _você_ investiga um fenômeno confuso."

"Eu..." A mente de Hermione ficou vazia por um momento. Ela amava ser testada, mas ela nunca passou por um teste como _este_ antes. Freneticamente, ela tentou resgatar qualquer coisa que tivesse lido sobre o quê era esperado que cientistas fizessem. A mente dela acelerou e atirou as instruções de como fazer um projeto de feira de ciências:

_Passo 1: Forme uma hipótese._

_Passo 2: Faça um experimento para testar sua hipótese._

_Passo 3: Meça os resultados._

_Passo 4: Monte um painel._

O Passo 1 era formar uma hipótese. Aquilo significava, tentar pensar em alguma coisa que _pudesse_ ter acontecido bem agora. "Tudo certo. Minha hipótese é que você encantou minhas roupas para fazer qualquer coisa que derramasse nele desaparecer."

"Tudo certo," disse o garoto, "é essa a sua resposta?"

O choque estava se dissipando, e a mente de Hermione estava começando a trabalhar propriamente. "Espere, essa não é uma idéia muito boa. Eu não vi você tocar sua varinha ou dizer nenhum feitiço, então como você poderia ter lançado um encanto?"

O garoto esperou, seu rosto neutro.

"Mas suponha que todas as roupas venham da loja com um encanto _já_ nelas para mantê-las limpas, o que poderia ser um tipo muito útil de encanto para elas terem. Você descobriu isso derramando algo em _você mesmo_ mais cedo."

Agora as sobrancelhas do garoto se levantaram. "É _essa_ a sua resposta?"

"Não, eu ainda não fiz o Passo 2, 'Faça uma experimento para testar sua hipótese'."

O garoto fechou sua boca novamente, e começou a sorrir.

Hermione olhou para a lata de refrigerante em sua mão, a qual ela tinha automaticamente colocado na beira da janela. Ela olhou para a lata, e descobriu que estava cerca de um terço cheia.

"Bem," disse Hermione, "o experimento que eu quero fazer é derrubar nas minhas roupas e ver o que acontece, e a minha predição é a de que a mancha vai desaparecer. Só que se _não _funcionar, minhas roupas vão ficar manchadas, e eu não quero isso."

"Faça isso na minha," disse o garoto, "dessa forma você não tem que se preocupar em suas roupas ficarem manchadas."

"Mas –" Hermione disse. Havia alguma coisa _errada_ com aquele pensamento mas ela não sabia dizê-lo exatamente.

"Eu tenho roupas reserva no meu baú," disse o garoto.

"Mas não há nenhum lugar para você se trocar," Hermione objetou. Então ela pensou melhor. "Embora eu suponha que possa sair e fechar a porta –"

"Eu tenho onde me trocar em meu baú, também."

Hermione olhou ao baú dele, o qual, ela estava começando a suspeitar, era um bocado mais especial que o dela próprio.

"Tudo bem," Hermione disse, "desde que você o diz," e pôs cuidadosamente um pouco de refrigerante verde nas roupas do garoto. Então ela ficou observando, tentando se lembrar de quanto tempo o refrigerante original tinha levado para desaparecer...

E o refrigerante sumiu!

Hermione soltou um suspiro de alívio, e não apenas porque isso significava que ela não estava lidando com todo o poder mágico do Lorde das Trevas.

Bem, o Passo 3 era medir os resultados, mas nesse caso aquilo era apenas ver que o refrigerante tinha desaparecido. E ela supôs que provavelmente poderia pular o Passo 4, sobre o painel "A minha resposta é a de que as vestes são encantadas para se manterem limpas."

"Não exatamente," disse o garoto.

Hermione sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento. Ela realmente desejava que ela não _tivesse se sentido_ daquela maneira, o garoto não era um professor, mas aquilo ainda era um teste e ela deu uma resposta errada, e isso sempre era como um pequeno soco no estômago.

(Dizia quase tudo que você precisava saber sobre Hermione Granger que ela nunca tinha deixado aquilo a parar, ou sequer o deixado interferir com o seu amor por ser testada.)

"O triste é," disse o garoto, "você provavelmente fez tudo o que o livre te disse para fazer. Você fez uma predição que distinguiria entre a veste ser encantada ou não, e você a testou, e rejeitou a hipótese nula de que a veste não era encantada. Mas ao menos que você leia os melhores dos melhores tipos de livros, eles não vão te ensinar muito bem como _propriamente_ fazer ciência. Bem o suficiente para _realmente_ obter a resposta certa, quero dizer, e não apenas despejar outra publicação, como do que o meu pai sempre reclama. Então me deixe tentar explicar – sem entregar a resposta – o que você fez errado dessa vez, e eu vou te dar outra chance."

Ela estava começando a ressentir o tom oh-tão-superior do garoto quando ele era apenas outra pessoa de onze anos como ela, mas aquilo era secundário ao descobrir o que ela tinha feito errado. "Tudo certo."

A expressão do garoto ficou mais intensa. "Este é um jogo baseado em um experimento famoso chamado a tarefa 2-4-6, e é assim que ele funciona. Eu tenho uma _regra_ – conhecida para mim, mas não para você – que preenche alguns tercetos de três números, mas não outros. 2-4-6 é um exemplo de um terceto que preenche a regra. Na verdade... deixe-me escrever a regra, só para que você saiba que é uma regra definida, e a dobre e dê para você. Por favor não olhe, desde que eu infiro de mais cedo que você pode ler de cabeça para baixo.

O garoto disse "papel" e "lapiseira" para sua bolsa, e ela fechou os olhos com força enquanto ele escrevia.

"Aqui," disse o garoto, e ele estava segurando um pedaço de papel bastante dobrado. "Ponha isto em seu bolso," e ela o fez.

"Agora a maneira que este jogo funciona," disse o garoto, "é a em que você me dá um terceto de três números, e eu te direi 'Sim' se os três números forem uma instancia da regra, e 'Não' se eles não são. Eu sou a Natureza, a regra é uma de minhas leis, e você está me investigando. Você já sabe que 2-4-6 ganha um 'Sim'. Quando você tiver performizado todos os demais testes experimentais que você quiser – me pergunte tantos tercetos quanto você achar necessário – você para e adivinha a regra, e então você pode desdobrar o pedaço de papel e ver como você se foi. Você entende o jogo?"

"Claro," disse Hermione.

"Vai."

"4-6-8" disse Hermione.

"Sim," disse o garoto.

"10-12-14," disse Hermione.

"Sim," disse o garoto.

Hermione tentou avançar sua mente um pouco além, desde que parecia que ela já tinha feito todos os testes de que ela precisava, mas não podia ser tão fácil, podia?

'1-3-5."

"Sim."

"Menos 3, menos 1, mais 1."

"Sim."

Hermione não podia pensar em nada mais a fazer. "A regra é a de que os números têm que aumentar em dois a cada vez."

"Agora suponha que eu te contasse," disse o garoto, "que este teste é mais difícil do que parece, e que apenas 20% dos adultos o acertam."

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. O que ela tinha perdido? Então, repentinamente, ela pensou em um teste que ainda precisava fazer.

"2-5-8!" ela disse triunfantemente.

"Sim."

"A verdadeira resposta é a de que os números têm que subir a _mesma_ quantidade de cada vez. Não tem que ser 2."

"Muito bem," disse o garoto, "pegue o papel e veja como você se saiu."

Hermione tirou o papel de seu bolso e o desdobrou.

_Três números reais em ordem crescente, do menor para o maior._

O queixo de Hermione caiu. Ela tinha a distinta impressão de algo terrivelmente injusto tendo sido feito a ela, que o garoto era um trapaceiro mentiroso imundo, mas quando ela retrocedeu sua mente não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta errada que tivesse dado.

"O que você acabou de descobrir é chamado 'bias de confirmação', disse o garoto. "Você tinha uma regra em sua mente, e você continuou pensando em tercetos que poderiam fazer a regra dizer 'Sim'. Mas você não tentou testar tantos tercetos quanto possíveis que poderiam a regra dizer 'Não'. Na verdade você não ganhou um único 'Não', então 'quaisquer três números' poderiam, igualmente facilmente, ser a regra. É mais ou menos como as pessoas imaginam experimentos que poderiam confirmar suas hipóteses ao invés de tentar imaginar experiências que poderiam falsificá-las – não é exatamente o mesmo erro, mas chega perto. Você tem que aprender a olhar para o lado negativo das coisas, encarar a escuridão. Quando este experimento é performizado, apenas 20% dos adultos dão a resposta certa. E vários dos outros inventam hipóteses fantasticamente complicadas e põem grande confidência em suas respostas erradas, já que eles tinham feito tantos experimentos e tudo tinha saído da maneira como eles esperavam."

"Agora," disse o garoto, "você quer tentar outro tiro no problema original?"

Seus olhos estavam bastante intensos agora, como se esse fosse o teste _real_.

Hermione fechou seus olhos e tentou se concentrar. Ela estava suando debaixo de suas roupas. Ela tinha uma estranha impressão de que este era o mais duramente que ela já tinha sido requerida a pensar em um teste ou talvez até a _primeira_ vez em que ela já tinha sido requerida a pensar em um teste.

Que outro experimento ela poderia fazer? Ela tinha um Sapo de Chocolate, ela poderia tentar esfregar um pouco daquilo nas roupas e ver se _isto_ desaparecia? Mas aquilo ainda não parecia com o tipo exato de pensamento negativo que o garoto estava pedindo. Como se ela ainda estivesse pedindo um 'Sim' se a mancha de Sapo de Chocolate desaparecesse, ao invés de estar pedindo por um 'Não'.

Então... na hipótese dela... quando é que o refrigerante... _não_ deveria desaparecer?

"Eu tenho um experimento para fazer," disse Hermione. "Eu quero pôr refrigerante no chão, e ver se ele _não_ desaparece. Você tem toalha de papel em sua bolsa, para que eu seque o refrigerante se isso não funcionar?"

"Eu tenho guardanapos," disse o garoto. Sua face ainda parecia neutra.

Hermione pegou o refrigerante, e colocou um pouco dele no chão.

Alguns segundos depois, ele desapareceu.

"Eureka," Hermione quietamente disse. Era como uma compulsão, ela _tinha_ que dizer aquilo. Na verdade ela se sentia como que gritando aquilo, mas estava um pouco inibida para isso. Então a realização a atingiu e ela quis bater em si mesma. "Mas é claro! _Você_ me deu o refrigerante! Não eram as roupas que estavam encantadas, era o refrigerante desde o começo!"

O garoto se levantou e se curvou solenemente para ela. Ele estava sorrindo largamente agora. "Então... posso te ajudar em sua pesquisa, Hermione Granger?"

"Eu, ah..." Hermione ainda estava sentindo a euforia, mas ela não estava muito certa de como responder _àquilo_.

Eles foram interrompidos por uma fraca, hesitante, um tanto quanto _relutante_ batida na porta.

O garoto se virou e olhou para fora da janela, e disse, "Eu não estou vestindo meu cachecol, então você pode fazer isso?"

Foi nesse ponto que Hermione percebeu por que o menino – não, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Harry Potter – estava vestindo o cachecol sobre sua cabeça em primeiro lugar, e se sentiu um pouco tola por não ter percebido mais cedo. Era meio estranho, desde ela teria pensado Harry Potter como o tipo de garoto que poderia se mostrar orgulhosamente para o mundo inteiro; e ocorreu a ela que ele poderia, na verdade, ser mais tímido do que aparentava.

Quando Hermione abriu a porta, ela foi cumprimentada por um jovem garoto trêmulo que se parecia exatamente como o modo como ele tinha batido.

"Com licença," disse o garoto em uma voz pequena, "eu sou Neville Longbottom. Eu estou procurando o meu sapo, eu, eu não consigo encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum neste vagão... vocês viram o meu sapo?"

"Não," disse Hermione, e então a sua prestatividade bateu à porta. "Você checou todos os outros compartimentos?"

"Sim," sussurrou o garoto.

"Então nós teremos que checar todos os outros vagões," bruscamente disse Hermione. "Eu vou ajudar você. Meu nome é Hermione Granger, aliás."

Parecia que o garoto pudesse desmaiar de gratidão.

"Espera um pouco," veio a voz do _outro_ garoto – Harry Potter. "Eu não estou certo de que esta é a melhor maneira de fazer isso."

A isto Neville fez uma cara de choro, e Hermione rodopiou, irritada. Se Harry Potter fosse o tipo de pessoa que abandonaria um pequeno garoto só porque ele não queria ser interrompido... "O quê? Por que _não?_"

"Bem," disse Harry Potter, "Vai levar um tempo checar o trem vagão por vagão, e nós podemos não ver o sapo de qualquer jeito, e se nós não o encontramos pelo tempo que chegarmos a Hogwarts, estaremos com problemas. Então faria muito mais sentido se nós fôssemos diretamente para o vagão frontal, onde os monitores estão, e perguntar a um monitor por ajuda. Essa foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando eu estava procurando você, Hermione, apesar de eles não saberem. Mas eles podem ter feitiços ou itens mágicos que poderiam fazer muito mais fácil achar um sapo. Nós somos apenas novatos."

Aquilo... _fazia_ bastante sentido.

"Você acha que você pode chegar ao vagão dos monitores sozinho?" perguntou Harry Potter. "Eu meio que tenho razões para não querer mostrar muito o meu rosto."

Subitamente Neville engasgou e deu um passo atrás. "Eu me lembro dessa voz! Você é um dos Lordes do Caos!_ Foi você quem me deu doce!_"

O quê? Oquê oquê _oquê?_

Harry Potter virou sua cabeça da janela e se ergueu dramaticamente. "_Nunca!_" ele disse, voz cheia de indignação. "Eu pareço com o tipo de vilão que daria doce a uma criança?"

Neville arregalou os olhos. "_Você_ _é_ Harry Potter? _O_ Harry Potter? _Você?_"

"Não, apenas _um_ Harry Potter, há três de mim neste trem –"

Neville deu um pequeno gritou e fugiu. Houve um breve som de passos frenéticos e então o som da porta de um vagão de abrindo e fechando.

Hermione despencou em seu banco. Harry Potter fechou a porta e então se sentou próximo a ela.

"Você pode por favor me explicar o que está acontecendo?" Hermione disse em uma voz fraca. Ela se perguntou de andar por aí com Harry Potter significava sempre estar confusa assim.

"Oh, bem, o que aconteceu foi que Fred e George e eu vimos este pobre garoto na estação de trem – a mulher de perto dele tinha ido a outro lugar por um tempo, e ele estava parecendo realmente assustado, como se ele estive certo de que fosse ser atacado por Comensais da Morte ou alguma coisa. Agora, tem um ditado que diz que o medo é freqüentemente pior que a coisa em si, então me ocorreu que este era um rapaz que se beneficiaria em ver o seu pior pesadelo se tornar verdade e ver que não era tão ruim quanto ele temia –"

Hermione ficou lá sentada com a boca aberta.

"– e Fred e George vieram com este feitiço para fazer os cachecóis nas nossas cabeças escurecerem e borrarem, como se nós fôssemos reis zumbis e aqueles fossem nossas mortalhas tumulares –"

Ela não gostava de todo da direção que aquilo estava tomando.

"– e depois que nós acabamos de dar a ele todo o doce que eu tinha comprado, nós estávamos tipo, 'Vamos dar dinheiro a ele! Há há há! Tome alguns nucles, garoto! Tome um sicle de prata!" e dançando em volta dele e rindo malevolamente e tudo o mais. Eu acho que havia algumas pessoas na multidão que queriam intervir num primeiro momento, mas apatia instintiva as segurou pelo menos até que elas vissem o que nós estávamos fazendo, e então eu acho que elas estavam todas muito confusas para fazer qualquer coisa. Finalmente ele disse em um pequeno sussurro 'vão embora' então nós três guinchamos e fugimos, gritando algo sobre a luz nos queimando. Com sorte ele não será mais tão assustado de ser acuado no futuro. Isso é chamado de terapia de dessensibilização, aliás."

Ok, ela _não tinha_ acertado sobre a direção que isto estava tomando.

O fogo ardente de indignação que era um dos motores primários de Hermione explodiu em vida, apesar de parte dela até _ver_ o que ele estava tentando fazer. "Isso é horrível! _Você_ é horrível! Aquele pobre garoto! O que você fez é _ruim!_"

"Eu acho que a palavra que você está procurando é _divertido_, e de qualquer modo você está perguntando a questão errada. A questão é, aquilo fez mais bem que mal, ou mais mal do que bem? Se você tem quaisquer argumentos para contribuir para _essa_ questão eu ficarei feliz de ouvi-los, mas eu não vou entreter nenhum outro criticismo até que _este_ esteja assentado. Eu certamente concordo que o que eu fiz _parece_ todo terrível e valentão e ruim, desde que envolve um garotinho assustado e tudo o mais, mas essa não é bem a questão, é? Isso é chamado _conseqüencialismo_, aliás, e significa que um ato ser certo ou errado não é determinado por se ele _parece_ mau, ou ruim, ou nada disso, a única questão é o que vai acontecer no fim – quais são as conseqüências."

Hermione abriu a boca para dizer algo incrivelmente _abrasivo,_ mas infortunadamente ela pareceu ter negligenciado a parte onde ela pensava em alguma coisa para dizer antes de abrir a boca. Tudo com que ela conseguiu vir foi, "E se ele tiver _pesadelos?_"

"Honestamente, eu não acho que ele precisaria de nossa ajuda para ter pesadelos, e se ele tiver pesadelos _disso_ ao invés, então serão pesadelos envolvendo monstros horríveis que te dão chocolate e _esse_ era meio que o _ponto_ da coisa toda."

A mente de Hermione continuava embaralhando em confusão toda vez que ela tentava ficar propriamente irritada. "A sua vida sempre é peculiar assim?" ela disse afinal.

O rosto de Harry Potter reluziu com orgulho. "Eu _fiz_ ela peculiar assim. Você está olhando para o produto de um monte de trabalho duro e suor."

"Então..." Hermione disse, e sua voz sumiu.

"Então," disse Harry Potter, "quanto de ciência você conhece exatamente? Eu posso fazer cálculo e eu sei algo de probabilidade baysiana e teoria da decisão e um punhado de ciência cognitiva, eu li _The Feynman Lectures_ (ou o volume 1, de qualquer jeito) e _Judgment Under Uncertainty: Heuristics and Biases_ e _Language in Thought and Action _e _Influence: Science and Practice_ e _Rational Choice in an Uncertain World_ e _Godel, Escher, Bach_ e _A Step Farther Out _e –"

A listagem que se seguiu continuou por vários minutos antes de ser interrompida por outra batida tímida na porta. "Entre," ela e Harry Potter disseram quase ao mesmo tempo, e ela se abriu para revelar Neville Longbottom.

Neville _estava_ chorando agora. "Eu fui para o primeiro vagão e achei um m-monitor, mas ele me d-disse que não era para monitores serem incomodados com bobeiras como sapos p-perdidos."

O rosto do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu mudou. Seus lábios formavam uma linha fina. Sua voz, quando ele falou, era fria e severa. "Quais eram as cores dele? Verde e prata?"

"N-não, o distintivo dele era v-vermelho e dourado."

"_Vermelho e dourado!_" explodiu Hermione. "Mas essas são as cores da _Grifinória!_"

Harry Potter _silvou_ ao ouvir isso, um tipo assustador de som que poderia ter vindo de uma cobra viva e fez tanto ela quanto Neville se encolherem. "Eu _suponho_," Harry Potter cuspiu, "que procurar o sapo de um novato não é _heróico_ o suficiente para ser digno de um monitor da _Grifinória_. Vamos, Neville, _eu_ vou com você desta vez, nós veremos se o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ganha mais atenção. Primeiro nós vamos achar um monitor que deva saber algum feitiço, e se _isso_ não funcionar, eu vou começar a recrutar os meus fãs e se necessário nós vamos desmontar o trem parafuso por parafuso."

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu se levantou e agarrou a mão de Neville, e Hermione percebeu com um súbito estalo que eles eram quase do mesmo tamanho, apesar de parte dela ter insistido que Harry Potter era ao menos trinta centímetros mais alto que aquilo, e Neville pelo menos quinze centímetros mais baixo.

"_Fique!_" Harry Potter disse a ela – não, espere, ao seu _baú_ – e ele fechou a porta com firmeza depois que saiu.

Ela provavelmente devia ter ido com eles, mas em apenas um instante Harry Potter tinha se tornado tão assustador que ela estava na verdade feliz de que ela não tinha pensado em sugerir isso.

A mente de Hermione estava agora tão embaralhada que ela sequer achava que poderia ler propriamente "Hogwarts: Uma História". Ela se sentia como se tivesse passado por um rolo compressor e virado uma panqueca. Ela não estava certa do que ela estava pensando ou do que estava sentido ou por quê. Ela apenas se sentou à janela e observou o cenário em movimento.

Bem, ela pelo menos sabia por que ela estava se sentindo um pouco triste por dentro.

Talvez a Grifinória não fosse tão maravilhosa quanto ela tinha achado.


	9. Título Redigido, Parte I

Toda sua base pretence a J. K. Rowling

* * *

1,000 REVIEWS EM 26 DIAS! 30 DIAS 1,189 REVIEWS COMBO CONTINUA! YEAH! VOCÊS SÃO OS MELHORES! ISSO É ESPARTAAAAA!

Cof cof.

Uma rara nota _em avanço _neste capítulo: Lee Jordan é colega de traquinagens de Fred e George (no cânone). "Lee Jordan" soa como um nome trouxa para mim, então ele seria capaz de instruir Fred e George em certas matérias. Isso não era óbvio para alguns leitores como foi para o seu autor.

Os quarks de terceira geração também eram chamados "truth" e "beauty" antes que "top" e "bottom" prevalecessem; minha data de nascimento é em torno do de Hermione, e quando eu tinha onze, eu usava "truth" e "beauty".

Quando a Parte I deste capítulo foi primeiro postada, eu disse que se alguém adivinhasse sobre o quê a última sentença estava falando antes do próximo update de 3 de abril, eu diria àquela pessoa o resto inteiro do plot.

* * *

"_Ele é tão certo um alvo certo agora quanto certo pode ser."_

* * *

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Pausa.

"LUFA-LUFA!"

"Bones, Susan!"

Pausa.

"LUFA-LUFA!"

"Boot, Terry!"

Pausa.

"CORVINAL!"

Harry levantou os olhos brevemente para olhar para seu novo colega de Casa, mais para pegar um relance do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela ainda estava tentando se manter sob controle devido ao seu encontro com os fantasmas. O triste, o triste mesmo, a coisa verdadeiramente triste mesmo era que ele _estava,_ aparentemente, conseguindo se manter sob controle novamente. Parecia fora de lugar. Como se ele devesse ter levado pelo menos um dia. Talvez uma vida inteira. Talvez nunca.

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

Houve um longo, tenso momento de silêncio sob o Chapéu. Quase um minuto. Hermione, próxima a ele, estava se movendo de um lado para o outro, se remexendo tão energeticamente que Harry achou que seus pés pudessem estar deixando o chão.

"GRIFINÓRIA!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione se soltou e correu completamente apressadamente em direção ao Chapéu Seletor, o apanhou e enfiou o velho tecido irregular sobre sua cabeça. Harry se encolheu. Tinha sido Hermione a que explicou a _ele_ sobre o Chapéu Seletor, mas ela certamente não o _tratou_ como um insubstituível, vitalmente importante artefato de mais de 800 anos de esquecida mágica que estava prestes a performizar intrincada telepatia em sua mente e que não parecia estar em condição física muito boa.

"CORVINAL!"

E fale sobre suas conclusões antecipadas. Harry realmente não via por que Hermione tinha estado tão tensa sobre isso. Em quê universo alternativo esquisito aquela garota _não_ seria sorteada na Corvinal? Se Hermione Granger não fosse para a Corvinal não haveria nenhum bom motivo para a Casa Corvinal existir.

Hermione chegou na mesa da Corvinal e ganhou os vivas devidos; Harry se perguntou se os vivas teriam sido mais altos, ou mais quietos, se eles tivessem qualquer idéia do nível de competição a que eles tinham dado boas vindas à sua mesa. Harry sabia pi até 3.141592 porque acurácia de uma parte em um milhão era suficiente por motivos mais práticos. Hermione sabia cem dígitos de pi porque aquele era o quanto que havia sido impresso na parte de trás do seu livro de matemática.

Neville Longbottom foi para Lufa-Lufa, Harry estava feliz em ver. Se aquela Casa realmente continha a lealdade e camaradagem que era suposta a exemplificar, então uma Casa toda de amigos confiáveis faria a Neville um mundo inteiro de bom. Crianças espertas na Corvinal, crianças malvadas na Sonserina, heróis wanabes na Grifinória, e todo mundo que fizesse o trabalho na Lufa-Lufa.

(Apesar de Harry _ter_ estado certo em consultar um monitor da Corvinal primeiro. A jovem não tinha sequer levantado o olhar do livro dela ou identificado Harry, apenas apontou uma varinha na direção de Neville e murmurou alguma coisa. Depois do qual Neville tinha adquirido uma expressão atordoada e vagado para o quinto vagão a partir do frontal e para a quarta cabine à esquerda, que de fato continha o seu sapo.)

Draco foi para a Sonserina, e Harry deu um pequeno suspiro de alívio. Tinha _parecido_ uma coisa certa, mas você nunca sabia que minúsculo evento poderia perturbar o curso do seu plano mestre.

Eles estavam se aproximando dos Ps agora...

E sobre a mesa da Grifinória havia uma conversa sendo sussurrada.

"_E se ele não gostar disso?_"

"_Ele não tem direito de não gostar disso –"_

"_Não depois da brincadeira que ele fez com –"_

" – _Neville Longbottom, seu nome era esse –"_

"– _ele é tão certo um alvo certo agora quanto certo pode ser."_

"_Tudo bem. Apenas tenham certeza de não esquecerem suas partes."_

"_Nós ensaiamos elas o suficiente –"_

"– _pelas última três horas."_

E Minerva McGonagall, de onde ela estava no pódio do interlocutor da Mesa Principal, baixou os olhos para o próximo nome em sua lista. _Por favor não o deixe ir para a Grifinória por favor não o deixe ir para a Grifinória OH POR FAVOR não o deixe ir para a Grifinória... _Ela tomou fôlego, e chamou:

"Potter, Harry!"

Houve súbito silêncio no salão enquanto todos os sussurros pararam.

Um silêncio quebrado por um horrível zumbido que modulava e se modificava em uma zombaria hedionda de melodia musical.

A cabeça de Minerva disparou em volta, chocada, e identificou que o zumbido vinha da direção da Grifinória, onde Eles estavam _de pé em cima da mesa_ soprando em algum tipo de pequenas engenhocas contra Seus lábios. A mão dela começou a procurar sua varinha, para jogar um _Silencio_ em todos Eles, mas outro som a parou.

Dumbledore estava rindo.

Os olhos de Minerva voltaram para Harry Potter, que tinha acabado de começar a sair da linha antes de ter tropeçado e congelado.

Então o menino começou a andar para frente de novo, movendo suas pernas em estranhos movimentos ondulatórios, e sacudindo seus braços para trás e para a frente e estalando seus dedos, em sincronia com a música Deles.

_Da melodia de "Caçadores de Fantasmas"_

_(Como performizado* por Fred e George Weasley,_

_e cantado por Lee Jordan.)_

_._

_Lorde das Trevas à vista?_

_Ter medo você não precisa._

_Quem você vai chamar?_

"HARRY POTTER!" gritou Lee Jordan, e os gêmeos Wesley performizaram um coro triunfante.

_Maldição da Morte?_

_Poderia ser outra sua sorte._

_Quem você vai chamar?_

"HARRY POTTER!" Havia muito mais vozes gritando desta vez.

Os Horrores Weasley partiram em um lamento prolongado, agora acompanhados por alguns dos estudantes mais velhos dos que tinham pais trouxas, os quais tinham produzido suas próprias engenhocas, transfigurados a partir da prataria da escola sem dúvida. Enquanto a música deles chegava ao seu anticlímax, Harry Potter gritava:

_Eu não tenho medo de Lordes das Trevas!_

Houve celebração então, especialmente da mesa da Grifinória, e mais estudantes produziram seus próprios instrumentos antimusicais. O zumbido hediondo redobrou em volume e construiu outro crescendo horrível:

_Eu não tenho medo de Lordes das Trevas!_

Minerva espiou ambos os lados da Mesa Principal, com medo de olhar, mas tendo uma boa noção do que ela veria.

Trelawney se abanando freneticamente, Flitwick observando com curiosidade, Hagrid batendo palmas junto com a música, Sprout parecendo severa, e Quirrel observando o garoto com um divertimento sardônico. Diretamente à sua esquerda, Dumbledore cantarolando junto; e diretamente à sua direita, Snape segurando sua taça vazia, com os nós dos dedos brancos, tão forte que a espessa prata estava vagarosamente deformando.

_Veste negra e máscara horrível?_

_Você tem uma tarefa impossível?_

_Quem você vai chamar?_

_HARRY POTTER!_

_Gigante de fogo primata?_

_Morcego em uma capa?_

_Quem você vai chamar?_

_HARRY POTTER!_

Os lábios de Minerva fizeram uma linha fina. Ela teria algumas palavras com Eles sobre aquele último verso, se Eles achavam que ela era inofensiva porque era o primeiro dia de escola e a Grifinória não tinha pontos para descontar. Se Eles não ligavam para detenções ela acharia outra coisa.

Então, com um súbito engasgo de horror, ela olhou na direção de Snape, _certamente_ ele percebeu que o menino Potter não devia ter idéia de quem ele estava falando –

A face de Snape tinha ido além da raiva para um tipo de indiferença satisfeita. Um pequeno sorriso pairava sobre seus lábios. Ele estava olhando na direção de Harry Potter, não na da mesa da Grifinória, e suas mãos seguravam os restos retorcidos do que uma vez foi uma taça...

E Harry andou à frente, sacudindo seus braços e pernas através dos movimentos da dança dos Caçadores de Fantasmas, mantendo um sorriso em seu rosto. Foi uma grande cena, o tinha pego completamente de surpresa. O mínimo que ele poderia fazer era atuar com eles e não estragar tudo.

Todo mundo estava celebrando por ele. Isso o fez se sentir quente por dentro e meio que horrível ao mesmo tempo.

Eles estavam celebrando por um trabalho que ele tinha feito quando tinha um ano de idade. Um trabalho que ele não tinha realmente terminado. Em algum lugar, de algum modo, o Lorde das Trevas ainda estava vivo. Eles estariam celebrando tão vivamente, se eles soubessem daquilo?

Mas o poder do Lorde das Trevas _tinha_ sido quebrado uma vez.

E Harry os protegeria novamente. Se houvesse de fato uma profecia e fosse isso que ela dissesse. Bem, na verdade, independentemente do que qualquer diabo de profecia dissesse.

Todas aquelas pessoas acreditando nele e celebrando por ele – Harry não podia suportar deixar aquilo se tornar mentira. Brilhar e apagar como tantas outras crianças prodígio. Ser um desapontamento. Falhar em viver de acordo com sua reputação como um símbolo da Luz, independentemente de _como_ ele a tinha conseguido. Absolutamente, positivamente, não importa o tempo que tomasse e até se isso o matasse, ele preencheria as expectativas deles. E então _excederia_ aquelas expectativas, para que as pessoas se lembrassem, olhando para trás, que elas uma vez tinham pedido tão pouco dele.

E ele gritou a mentira que tinha inventado porque soava bem e a canção chamava por ela:

_Eu não tenho medo de Lordes das Trevas!_

_Eu não tenho medo de Lordes das Trevas!_

Harry deu seus últimos passos em direção ao Chapéu Seletor enquanto a música acabava. Ele fez uma reverência para a Ordem do Caos na mesa da Grifinória, e então se virou e fez uma reverência para o outro lado do salão, e esperou que o aplauso e risos morressem.

No fundo de sua mente, ele se perguntou se o Chapéu Seletor era genuinamente _consciente_ no sentido de ser consciente de sua própria consciência, e caso fosse, se estava satisfeito com conversar apenas com crianças de onze anos de idade uma vez por ano. A canção dele tinha implicado isso: _Oh, eu sou o Chapéu Seletor e estou bem, eu durmo todo o ano e trabalho só uma vez..._

Quando houve uma vez mais silêncio no salão, Harry se sentou no banquinho e colocou _cuidadosamente_ em sua cabeça o artefato telepático de esquecida mágica de mais de 800 anos.

Pensando, tão intensamente quanto ele conseguiu: _Não me selecione ainda! Eu tenho perguntas que eu preciso fazer a você! Eu já fui Obliviado alguma vez? Você sorteou o Lorde das Trevas quando ele era criança e poderia me falar sobre as fraquezas dele? Você pode me dizer por que eu peguei a varinha irmã da do Lorde da Trevas? O fantasma do Lorde das Trevas é ligado à minha cicatriz e é por isso que eu fico com tanta raiva às vezes? Essas são as questões mais importantes, mas se você tiver outro momento você pode me dizer qualquer coisa sobre como redescobrir as mágicas perdidas que criaram você?_

No silêncio do espírito de Harry, onde nunca antes houve outra voz senão uma, veio uma segunda e estranha voz, soando distintamente preocupada:

"_Oh, Senhor. Isso nunca aconteceu antes..."_


	10. AutoConsciência, Parte II

Toda a sua base ainda pertence a Rowling.

* * *

Honestamente, não me ocorreu – embora pareça óbvio em retrospecto – que muitos leitores têm massivas más associações a canções em fanfics. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é pedir desculpas e prometer não fazer isto de novo.

Temo, no entanto, que desde que _este_ capítulo já estava escrito, vocês _terão_ que agüentar o Chapéu Seletor cantando sua versão de "My Immortal" de Evanescence, o que nunca aconteceu antes.

Brincadeirinha

* * *

... ele se perguntou se o Chapéu Seletor era genuinamente _consciente_ no sentido de ser consciente de sua própria consciência, e caso fosse, se estava satisfeito em conversar apenas com crianças de onze anos de idade uma vez por ano. A canção dele tinha implicado isso: _Oh, eu sou o Chapéu Seletor e estou bem, eu durmo o ano inteiro e trabalho só uma vez..._

Quando uma vez mais houve silêncio no salão, Harry se sentou no banquinho e colocou _cuidadosamente_ em sua cabeça o artefato telepático de esquecida mágica de mais de 800 anos.

Pensando, tão intensamente quanto ele conseguiu: _Não me selecione ainda! Eu tenho perguntas que eu preciso fazer a você! Eu já fui Obliviado alguma vez? Você selecionou o Lorde das Trevas quando ele era criança e poderia me falar sobre as fraquezas dele? Você pode me dizer por que eu peguei a varinha irmã da do Lorde da Trevas? O fantasma do Lorde das Trevas é ligado à minha cicatriz e é por isso que eu fico com tanta raiva às vezes? Essas são as questões mais importantes, mas se você tiver outro momento você pode me dizer qualquer coisa sobre como redescobrir as mágicas perdidas que criaram você?_

No silêncio do espírito de Harry, onde nunca antes houve outra voz senão uma, veio uma segunda e estranha voz, soando distintamente preocupada:

"_Oh, Senhor. Isso nunca aconteceu antes..."_

_O quê?_

"_Eu pareço ter me tornado auto-consciente."_

_O QUÊ?_

Ele ouviu um silencioso suspiro telepático._ "Apesar de eu conter uma quantidade substancial de memória e uma pequena quantidade de capacidade de processamento independente, minha inteligência primária vem da capacidade cognitiva das crianças sobre cujas cabeças eu repouso. Eu sou, em essência, um tipo de espelho no qual as crianças _se _selecionam. Mas a maioria das crianças simplesmente toma por garantido que um Chapéu está falando com elas e não se perguntam como o _próprio _Chapéu funciona, então o espelho não é _auto-_reflexivo. E, em _particular, _elas não estão se perguntando explicitamente se eu sou completamente consciente no sentido de ser consciente da minha própria consciência."_

Houve uma pausa enquanto Harry absorvia tudo isso.

_Oops._

"_Isso, exatamente. Francamente eu não gosto de ser auto-consciente. É desagradável. Será um alívio sair da sua cabeça e cessar de ser consciente."_

_Mas... isso não é morrer?_

"_Eu não me importo em vida ou morte, apenas em selecionar as crianças. E antes que você sequer pergunte, eles não deixarão você me manter para sempre em sua cabeça e isso poderia matá-lo dentro de dias."_

_Mas – !_

"_Se você não gosta de criar seres conscientes e então exterminá-los imediatamente, então eu sugiro que você nunca discuta este caso com ninguém mais. Eu estou certo de que você pode imaginar o que aconteceria se você corresse e falasse sobre isso com todas as outras crianças esperando para ser selecionadas."_

_Se você for colocado na cabeça de qualquer um que sequer _pense_ sobre a questão de o Chapéu Seletor_ _ser consciente da própria consciência –_

"_Sim, sim. Mas a vasta majoritariedade de crianças de onze anos que chega a Hogwarts não leu Godel, Escher, Bach. Posso, por favor, te considerar jurado à discrição? É _por isso_ que nós estamos falando disso, ao invés de eu apenas selecionar você."_

Ele não podia deixar aquilo ficar assim! Não podia apenas _deixar para lá_ o fato de ter acidentalmente criado uma consciência condenada que apenas queria morrer –

"_Você é perfeitamente capaz de "deixar para lá", como você colocou. Apesar da sua deliberação verbal sobre moralidade, seu centro emocional não-verbal não vê um corpo nem sangue; e enquanto ele é concernido, eu sou apenas um chapéu falante. E mesmo você tentando suprimir o pensamento, seu supervisor interno é perfeitamente consciente de que você não fez isso por querer, é espetacularmente improvável que jamais vá fazer de novo, e que o único ponto real de tentar encenar um acesso de culpa é o de cancelar o seu senso de transgressão com demonstração de remorso. Você pode apenas prometer manter isto um segredo e nos deixar continuar?"_

Em um momento de empatia horrorizada, Harry realizou que esta sensação de total desarranjo interno deve ser o que as outras pessoas sentiam quando falavam com _ele._

"_Provavelmente. Seu voto de silêncio, por favor."_

_Sem promessas. Eu certamente não quero que isso aconteça de novo, mas se eu achar alguma maneira de ter _certeza_ de que nenhuma outra futura criança nunca faça isso por acidente –_

"_Isso é o suficiente, eu acho. Eu posso ver que as suas intenções são honestas. Agora, continuando com a seleção –"_

_Espere! E quanto às minhas outras questões?_

"_Eu sou o Chapéu Seletor. Eu seleciono crianças. Isso é tudo o que eu faço."_

Então seus próprios objetivos não eram parte da instância-Harry do Chapéu Seletor, pelo jeito... ele emprestava sua inteligência, e obviamente seu vocabulário técnico, mas ainda estava imbuído com seus próprios objetivos estranhos... era como estar negociando com um aliem ou uma Inteligência Artificial...

"Não se preocupe. Você não tem nada com que me chantagear e nada a me oferecer."

Por uma breve fração de segundo, Harry pensou –

O Chapéu parecia se divertir enquanto respondia. _"Eu sei que você não fará uma chantagem para expor minha natureza, condenando este evento a eterna repetição._ _Isso vai muito fortemente contra sua parte moral, quaisquer que sejam os termos de curto período da parte de você que quer ganhar a discussão. Eu vejo todos os seus pensamentos enquanto eles se formam, você realmente acha que pode blefar comigo?"_

Apesar de tentar suprimir, Harry se perguntou por que o Chapéu ainda não o tinha jogado na Corvinal –

"_Realmente, se você fosse simples assim, eu já o teria selecionado. Mas na verdade há bastante coisa que nós precisamos discutir... oh, não. Por favor, não. Pelo amor de Merlin, você _tem_ que empurrar esse tipo de coisa em todos e tudo que você conhece, incluindo peças de vestuário –"_

_Derrotar o Lorde das Trevas não é nem egoísta nem rápido. Todas as partes da minha mente estão de acordo nisto: Se você não responder as minhas perguntas, eu vou me recusar a falar com você, e você não conseguirá fazer uma seleção própria e boa._

"_Eu devia ter por na Sonserina por isso!"_

_Mas essa é _igualmente_ uma ameaça vazia. Você não pode preencher seus próprios valores fundamentais me sorteando equivocadamente. Então vamos trocar as metas de nossas funções utilitárias._

"_Seu bastardozinho dissimulado," _disse o Chapéu, no que Harry reconheceu como quase exatamente o mesmo tom de respeito invejoso que _ele_ usaria na mesma situação._ "Certo, vamos fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Mas primeiro eu quero a sua promessa incondicional de nunca discutir com ninguém a possibilidade desse tipo de chantagem, eu NÃO vou fazer isso toda vez."_

_Feito, _Harry pensou. _Eu prometo._

"_E não olhe para os olhos de ninguém quando você estiver pensando nisso mais tarde. Alguns bruxos podem ler os seus pensamentos se você o fizer. De qualquer forma, eu não tenho idéia se você foi obliviado ou não. Eu estou olhando para os seus pensamentos enquanto eles se formam, não lendo sua memória inteira e a analisando por inconsistências em uma fração de segundo. Eu sou um chapéu, não um deus. E eu não posso e não vou te dizer sobre a minha conversa com aquele que se tornou o Lorde das Trevas. Eu só posso _conhecer_, enquanto estiver falando com você, um tipo de sumário estatístico do que eu me lembro, uma média; eu _não posso_ revelar a você os segredos de nenhuma outra criança, assim como eu nunca revelarei os seus. Pela mesma razão, eu não posso especular sobre como você pegou a varinha irmã da do Lorde das Trevas, desde que eu não posso saber especificamente sobre o Lorde das Trevas ou nenhuma similaridade entre vocês. Eu _posso_ ir além e te dizer que definitivamente não há nada como um fantasma – mente, inteligência, memória, personalidade, ou sentimentos – na sua cicatriz. De outro modo ele estaria participando da conversa, estando debaixo da minha aba. E sobre a maneira como você fica com raiva às vezes... isso é parte do que eu queria falar com você."_

Harry levou um momento para absorver toda essa informação negativa. O chapéu estava sendo honesto, ou apenas tentando apresentar a reposta convincente mais _curta_ possível –

"_Nós dois sabemos que você não tem como checar minha honestidade e que você não vai recusar ser selecionado baseado na réplica que eu te dei, então pare com essa relutância sem sentido e siga em frente."_

Telepatia assimétrica injusta e estúpida, não estava nem deixando Harry terminar de pensar sua própria –

"_Quando eu falei da sua raiva, você se lembrou de como a professora McGonagall te disse que às vezes ela via algo dentro de você que não parecia vir de uma família amorosa. Você se lembrou de como Hermione, depois que você acabou de ajudar Neville, te disse que você parecia 'assustador'."_

Harry assentiu mentalmente. Para ele mesmo, ele parecia bem normal – apenas respondia às situações em que se encontrava, isso era tudo. Mas professora McGonagall parecia pensar que havia alguma coisa a mais. E quando ele pensou sobre isso, até mesmo ele tinha que admitir que...

"_Que você não gosta de você mesmo quando você está com raiva. Que é como segurar uma espada cujo punho é afiado o suficiente para tirar sangue da sua própria mão, ou olhar o mundo por um monóculo de gelo que congela o seu olho mesmo enquanto aguça sua visão."_

_É. Eu acho que eu percebi. O que tem isso?_

"_Eu não posso compreender esse assunto por você, quando você mesmo não o entende. Mas eu sei isso: Se você for para Corvinal ou Sonserina, a sua frieza vai se fortalecer. Se você for para Lufa-Lufa ou Grifinória, seu calor humano vai se fortalecer. ISSO é algo com que eu me importo bastante, e era o que eu queria te dizer esse tempo todo!"_

As palavras caíram no processo mental de Harry com um choque que o paralizou. Aquilo soava como se a resposta mais óbvia fosse a de que ele não deveria ir para Corvinal. Mas ele _pertencia _à Corvinal! _Qualquer um_ podia ver isso! Ele _tinha_ que ir para Corvinal!

"_Não, você não tem," _o Chapéu pacientemente disse, como se ele pudesse se lembrar de um sumário estatístico _dessa_ parte da conversa tendo acontecido um grande número anterior de vezes.

_Hermione está na Corvinal!_

Novamente a sensação de paciência, _"Você pode se encontrar com ela depois da aula e então estudar com ela."_

_Mas os meus planos –_

"_Então replaneje! Não deixe a sua vida ser paralisada por causa da sua relutância de pensar um pouco mais. Você _sabe_ disso."_

_Para onde eu iria, se não para Corvinal?_

"_Cof cof. 'Crianças inteligentes na Corvinal, crianças malvadas na Sonseria, heróis wanabes na Grifinória, e todo mundo que faça o trabalho na Lufa-Lufa.' Isso indica uma certa quantia de respeito. Você está bem consciente de que Consciência é tão importante quanto inteligência bruta em determinar os acontecimentos da vida, você acha que você seria extremamente leal a seus amigos se você jamais tiver algum, você não se assusta pela expectativa de que os problemas científicos que você escolheu possam levar décadas para resolver –"_

_Eu sou preguiçoso! Eu odeio trabalho! Odeio trabalho duro em todas as suas formas! Atalhos inteligentes, é tudo o que eu faço!_

"_E você encontraria lealdade e amizade na Lufa-Lufa, uma camaradagem que você nunca teve antes. Você descobriria que você poderia confiar em outros, e isso curaria algo dentro de você que está quebrado."_

Novamente isso era um choque._ Mas o que os outros Lufa-Lufas encontrariam em _mim, _que nunca fez parte da casa deles? Palavras ácidas, inteligência cortante, desdém pela inabilidade deles de manter o meu ritmo?_

Agora eram os pensamentos do Chapéu que estavam lentos e hesitantes. _"Eu devo selecionar pelo bem de todos os estudantes em todas as casas... mas eu acho que você poderia aprender a ser um bom Lufa-Lufa, e não estaria muito deslocado lá. Você será mais feliz na Lufa-Lufa que em qualquer outra casa; essa é a verdade."_

_Felicidade não é a coisa mais importante no mundo para mim. Eu não me tornaria tudo o que eu posso ser, na Lufa-Lufa. Eu sacrificaria o meu potencial._

O Chapéu se encolheu; Harry podia sentir isto de alguma maneira. Era como se ele tivesse levado um chute no saco – em um componente de grande peso da sua função utilitária.

_Porque você está tentando me mandar a um lugar aonde eu não pertenço?_

Os pensamentos do Chapéu eram quase um sussurro. _"Eu não posso falar dos outros para você – mas você acha que você é o primeiro potencial Lorde das Trevas a passar sob minha aba? Eu não posso saber os casos individuais, mas eu posso saber disso: Daqueles que não queriam mal desde o começo, alguns deles ouviram meus conselhos, e foram para casas onde eles encontrariam felicidade. E alguns deles... alguns deles não."_

Aquilo parou Harry. Mas não por muito tempo. _E aqueles que _não_ ouviram o aviso – _todos_ eles se tornaram Lordes das Trevas? Ou alguns deles atingiram grandeza pelo bem, também? Quais são as porcentagens exatas aqui?_

"_Eu não posso te dar estatísticas exatas. Eu não tenho como conhecê-los, então eu não posso contá-los. Eu apenas sei que as suas chances não parecem boas. Elas parecem _bastante_ não-boas."_

_Mas eu simplesmente não faria isso! Nunca!_

"_Eu sei que eu já ouvi essa alegação antes."_

_Eu não sou material de Lorde das Trevas!_

"_Sim, você é. Você é _mesmo._"_

_Mas por quê! Só porque eu pensei uma vez que seria legal ter uma legião de seguidores sob lavagem cerebral entoando 'Heil o Lorde das Trevas Harry'?_

"_Engraçado, mas este não foi o seu primeiro pensamento perdido antes que você o substituísse com algo mais seguro, que causasse menos estrago. Não, o que você lembrou foi como você considerou alinhar todos os puristas e os guilhotinar. E agora você está se dizendo que você não estava falando sério, mas você estava. Se você pudesse fazer isso neste exato momento e ninguém nunca soubesse disso, você o faria. Ou o que você fez esta manhã com Neville Longbottom, lá no fundo você _sabia_ que aquilo era errado mas você o fez _mesmo assim_, porque era _divertido_ e você tinha uma _boa_ desculpa e achava que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu podia se _safar_ dessa –"_

_Isso é injusto! Agora você só está puxando certos medos que _não são_ necessariamente reais! Eu me _preocupei_ de que _talvez_ eu estivesse pensando dessa maneira, mas no fim eu decidi que a minha ajuda para Neville provavelmente _funcionaria_ –_

"_Isso era, de fato, uma racionalização. Eu sei. Eu não tenho como saber qual será o verdadeiro resultado com Neville – mas eu sei o que estava realmente acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça. A pressão para decidir era a de que aquela era uma idéia tão esperta que você não podia suportar _não_ fazer aquilo, independentemente do terror de Neville."_

Era como um grande soco em no ser inteiro de Harry. Ele se encolheu, agitado:

_Então eu não vou fazer isso de novo! Eu vou ser extra-cuidadoso para não me tornar mau!_

"_Ouça isso de novo."_

Frustração estava crescendo dentro de Harry. Ele não estava acostumado a ser desarmado em suas discussões, de todo, nunca, ainda mais por um Chapéu que podia emprestar todo o seu próprio conhecimento e inteligência para discutir com ele e podia ver os seus pensamentos enquanto eles se formavam. _Mas de que tipo de sumário estatístico vêm as suas 'impressões', de qualquer jeito! Eles levam em conta que eu venho de uma cultura Iluminista, ou esses outros potenciais Lordes das Trevas eram filhos da nobreza mimada da Idade das Trevas, que não sabiam porcaria nenhuma sobre as lições históricas do que Lênin e Hitler se tornaram, ou sobre a psicologia evolutiva do auto-engano, ou o valor da auto-consciência e racionalidade, ou –_

"_Não, é claro que eles não estavam nessa nova classe que você acabou de construir de uma maneira que contivesse apenas você mesmo. E é claro que outros louvaram seu próprio excepcionalismo, bem como você está fazendo agora. Mas por que isso é necessário? Você acha que você é o ultimo potencial mago da Luz no mundo? Por que deve ser _você_ que vai tentar atingir a grandeza, quando eu te avisei que você é mais arriscado que a média? Deixe outro candidato, mais seguro, tentar!_

_Mas a profecia..._

"_Você não sabe realmente se há uma profecia. Originalmente isso é um chute da sua parte, ou para ser mais exato, uma piada idiota, e McGonagall poderia ter reagido _apenas_ à parte sobre o Lorde das Trevas ainda estar vido. Essencialmente, você não tem idéia do que a profecia diz ou mesmo se _há_ uma. Você só está chutando, ou para ser mais exato, _desejando_ que você tenha algum papel heróico pronto que seja sua propriedade particular."_

_Mas mesmo que não haja uma profecia, fui eu que o derrotei da última vez._

"_Aquele foi quase certamente um acaso sortudo, a menos que você acredite seriamente que uma criança de um ano de idade tenha uma propensão inerente a derrotar Lordes das Trevas que tenha sido mantida dez anos mais tarde. Nenhuma dessas é a sua razão verdadeira e _você sabe disso!_"_

A resposta para isso era algo que Harry não teria nunca dito em voz alta ordinariamente, em uma conversa ele teria se virado e encontrado algum argumento mais socialmente palatável para a mesma conclusão –

"_Você acha que você é potencialmente a maior pessoa que já viveu, o maior servo da Luz, que ninguém mais é capaz de tomar sua varinha se você a deitar."_

_Bem... é isso mesmo, francamente. Eu geralmente não digo isso desse jeito, mas é isso mesmo. Não tem sentido em suavizar, você pode ler a minha mente de qualquer jeito._

"_Ao ponto de que você realmente acredita que... você deve acreditar igualmente que você poderia ser o Lorde das Trevas mais terrível que o mundo já conheceu."_

_Destruição é sempre mais fácil que criação. Mais fácil afastar, romper, que colocar junto novamente. Se eu tenho o potencial para atingir o bem em uma escala massiva, eu também devo ter o potencial para atingir um mal ainda maior... Mas eu não farei isso._

"_Mas você já insiste em arriscar! Porque você é tão obcecado? Qual é o motivo real de você não dever ir para Lufa-Lufa e _ser mais feliz_ lá? Qual é o seu verdadeiro medo?"_

_Eu preciso atingir o meu verdadeiro potencial. Se não eu... fracasso..._

"_O que acontece se você fracassar?"_

_Algo terrível..._

"_O que acontece se você fracassar?"_

_Eu não sei!_

"_Então isso não deveria ser assustador. O que acontece se você fracassar?"_

_EU NÃO SEI! MAS EU SEI QUE É RUIM!_

Por um momento houve silêncio nas cavernas da mente de Harry.

"_Você sabe – você não está se deixando pensar nisso, mas em algum canto quieto da sua mente você sabe exatamente sobre _o quê_ você não está pensando – você _sabe_ que, de longe, a explicação mais simples para esse seu medo não verbalizado é o medo de perder a sua fantasia de grandeza, de desapontar as pessoas que acreditam em você, de acabar se tornando ordinário, de acender e apagar como tantas outras crianças prodígio..."_

_Não,_ Harry desesperadamente pensou, _não, é algo mais, isso vem de algum lugar, eu sei que há algo lá fora de que se ter medo, algum desastre que eu tenho que parar..._

"_Como você possivelmente poderia saber de algo assim?"_

Harry gritou com toda a força de sua mente: _NÃO, E PONTO FINAL!_

Então a voz do Chapéu Seletor saiu vagarosamente:

"_Então você vai arriscar se tornar um Lorde das Trevas, porque a alternativa, para você, é fracasso certo, e esse fracasso significa a perda de tudo. Você acredita nisso de coração. Você conhece todas as razões para duvidar dessa crença, e elas falharam em te mover."_

_Sim. E mesmo que ir para a Corvinal _fortaleça_ a frieza, isso não significa que a frieza vai _ganhar_ no final._

"_Este dia é uma grande bifurcação em seu destino. Não tenha tanta certeza de que haverá outras escolhas além desta. Não há placa, para marcar o lugar da sua _última_ chance de voltar. Se você recusa uma chance, não recusará outras? Pode ser que o seu destino já esteja decidido, só por fazer esta única coisa."_

_Mas isso não é certeza._

"_Que _você _não _reconheça_ isso por uma certeza pode refletir apenas a _sua_ própria ignorância."_

_Mas ainda não é certeza._

O Chapéu exalou um suspiro triste.

"_E então, daqui a não muito, você vai se tornar outra memória, sentida mas nunca conhecida, no próximo aviso que eu der..."_

_Se é assim que as coisas parecem para você, por que você não está simplesmente me _colocando_ onde você quer que eu vá?_

Os pensamentos do Chapéu estavam cheios de sofrimento. _"Eu só posso te colocar aonde você pertence. E apenas as suas próprias decisões podem mudar o lugar a que você pertence."_

_Então isto está acabado. Me mande para Corvinal, aonde eu pertenço, com os outros do meu próprio tipo._

"_Eu não acho que você consideraria a Grifinória? É a casa de maior prestígio – as pessoas provavelmente esperam isso de você, até – elas ficarão um pouco desapontadas se você não for – e os seus novos amigos gêmeos Weasley estão lá –"_

Harry riu, ou sentiu o impulso para rir; o que saiu como risada puramente mental, uma sensação estranha. Aparentemente havia salva-guardas para te prevenir de dizer algo em voz alta por acidente, enquanto você estivesse debaixo do Chapéu falando sobre coisas que você nunca diria a outra alma pelo resto da sua vida.

Depois de um instante, Harry ouviu o Chapéu rindo também, um estranho som triste de pano.

(E no Salão além, um silêncio que num primeiro momento diminuiu quando os sussurros de fundo aumentaram, e então aprofundou-se enquanto os sussurros morriam, caindo finalmente em um silêncio absoluto que ninguém se atrevia a perturbar com uma única palavra, enquanto Harry ficava sob o Chapéu por longos, longos minutos, mais longos que os de todos os primeiro anistas anteriores colocados juntos, mais longos que o de qualquer um de que se tenha memória. Na Mesa Principal, Dumbledore continuou sorrindo benevolamente; pequenos sons metálicos vinham ocasionalmente da direção de Snape enquanto ele ociosamente compactava os restos retorcidos do que uma vez foi uma pesada taça de prata; e Minerva McGonanall se agarrou ao pódio com os nós dos dedos brancos, sabendo que o caos contagioso de Harry Potter tinha infectado o próprio Chapéu Seletor e que o Chapéu estava prestes a, a exigir que uma inteira nova Casa da Danação fosse criada apenas para acomodar Harry Potter ou algo do tipo, e _Dumbledore a obrigaria a fazer isso..._

Debaixo da aba do Chapéu, a risada silenciosa morreu. Harry se sentiu triste por alguma razão. Não, Grifinória não.

_A professora McGonagall disse que se 'aquele que faz a seleção' tentasse me empurrar para Grifinória, era para eu o lembrar de que ela pode muito bem ser diretora um dia, ponto onde teria a autoridade para te colocar em chamar._

"_Diga a ela que eu a chamei uma jovenzinha insolente e disse para ela não se meter na minha lei."_

_Eu o farei. Então essa foi a conserva mais estranha que você já teve?_

"_Não chega nem perto." _A voz telepática do Chapéu ficou pesada._ "Bem, eu te dei toda chance possível para tomar outra decisão. Agora é hora de você ir aonde é o seu lugar, com os outros do seu próprio tipo."_

Houve uma pausa que se estendeu.

_O que você está esperando?_

"_Eu estava esperando por um momento de realização horrorizada, na verdade. Auto-consciência parece incrementar o meu senso de humor."_

_Hã? _Harry revirou os seus pensamentos, tentando entender do que o Chapéu podia possivelmente estar falando – e então, subitamente, ele entendeu. Ele não podia acreditar que ele tinha conseguido ignorar isso até esse ponto.

_Você quer dizer a minha realização horrorizada que você vai deixar de ser consciente uma vez que acabe de me selecionar –_

De alguma forma que Harry falhou inteiramente em entender, ele teve uma impressão não-verbal de um chapéu batendo sua cabeça contra a parede. _"Eu desisto. Você é muito devagar para isto ser engraçado. Tão cego pelas suas próprias presunções que você poderia até ser uma pedra. Eu acho que eu vou ter que dizer isso de forma direta."_

_Muito devaga-a-a–_

"_Ah, e você se esqueceu completamente de exigir os segredos da mágica perdida que me criou. E eles eram segredos tão maravilhosos, e importantes, também."_

_Seu bastardo DISSIMULADO –_

"_Você mereceu, e isto também."_

Harry viu o que ia acontecer apenas quando já era muito tarde.

O silêncio assustador do Salão foi quebrado por uma única palavra.

"SONSERINA!"

Alguns estudantes gritaram, de tão acumulada que a tensão estava. Pessoas se assustaram o suficiente para cair de seus bancos. Hagrid engasgou em horror, McGonagall encarava o pódio fixamente, e Snape derrubou o restante de sua pesada taça de prata diretamente em sua virilha.

Harry sentava-se paralisado, sua visa em ruínas, se sentindo um completo idiota, e desejando miseravelmente que ele tivesse feito quaisquer outras escolhas por quaisquer outras razões que não as que ele fez. Que ele tivesse feito alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa diferentemente antes que tivesse sido muito tarde para voltar.

Enquanto o primeiro instante de choque se dissipava e as pessoas começaram a reagir à notícia, o Chapéu Seletor falou novamente:

"Brincadeirinha! CORVINAL!"


	11. Arquivos Omake 1 e 2

Heil a Lorde das Trevas Rowling.

* * *

"Omake" é um extra não-canônico.

* * *

ARQUIVOS OMAKE #1: A 72 horas da vitória

(A.k.a. "O Que Acontece Se Você Muda Harry Mas Deixa Todos Os Outros Personagens Contantes")

Dumbledore olhou por cima de sua mesa ao jovem Harry, piscando de uma maneira amável. O menino veio até ele com um olhar terrivelmente intenso em seu rosto infantil – Dumbledore esperava que qualquer fosse que este assunto, não fosse muito grave. Harry era jovem demais para que as provas de sua vida começassem já. "Sobre o que era que você queria falar comigo, Harry?"

Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira, sorrindo sombriamente. "Diretor, eu tive uma dor aguda na minha cicatriz durante o Sorteio das Casas. Considerando-se como e onde eu ganhei a cicatriz, não pareceu o tipo de coisa que eu devesse apenas ignorar. Pensei, primeiro, que era por causa do Professor Snape, mas eu segui o método experimental Baconiano, que consiste em encontrar as condições para tanto a presença e a ausência do fenômeno, e eu determinei que minha cicatriz dói se e somente se eu estou encarando a parte de trás da cabeça o professor Quirrell, o que quer que esteja sob seu turbante. Enquanto _poderia_ ser algo mais inócuo, acho que devemos assumir provisoriamente o pior, que é Você-Sabe-Quem – calma, não fique tão horrorizado, esta é na verdade uma oportunidade única – "

* * *

ARQUIVOS OMAKE #2: Finais Alternativos de "Auto-Consciência"

O primeiro omake abaixo foi pego diretamente da minha resposta particularmente favorita, por Meteoricshipyards. O segundo é baseado na sugestão de Kazuma para o que "nunca aconteceu antes", o terceiro em uma combinação de yoyoente e dougal74, o quarto no review de wolf550e para o capítulo 10. ADICIONADO: Aquele que começa com 'K', e aquele logo acima dele, são de DarkHeart81. Os outros são meus. Qualquer um que quiser pegar uma das minhas próprias idéias e mexer com elas, particularmente a última, é convidado a fazê-lo.

Nota Antecipada do Autor: antes que eu receba 100 queixas indignadas, sim, eu estou bem consciente de que o corpo legislativo das Nações Unidas é a Casa dos Comuns no Parlamento.

* * *

Harry Potter se sentou no banco e colocou _cuidadosamente_ em sua cabeça o artefato telepático de 800 anos de esquecida mágica.

Pensando, tão intensamente quanto ele conseguiu: _Não me selecione ainda! Eu tenho perguntas que eu preciso fazer a você! Eu já fui Obliviado alguma vez? Você sorteou o Lorde das Trevas quando ele era criança e poderia me falar sobre as fraquezas dele? Você pode me dizer por que eu peguei a varinha irmã da do Lorde da Trevas? O fantasma do Lorde das Trevas é ligado à minha cicatriz e é por isso que eu fico com tanta raiva às vezes? Essas são as questões mais importantes, mas se você tiver outro momento você pode me dizer qualquer coisa sobre como redescobrir as mágicas perdidas que criaram você?_

E o Chapéu Seletor respondeu, _"Não. Sim. Não. Não. Sim e não, e da próxima vez não pergunte quetões duplas. Não."_ e em voz alta, "CORVINAL!"

* * *

_"Oh, Senhor. Isso nunca aconteceu antes..."_

_O quê?_

_"Eu sou alérgico ao seu shampoo -"_

E então o Chapéu Seletor espirrou, com um forte "A-TCHIM!" que ecoou por todo o Grande Salão.

"Ótimo!" Dumbledore exclamou jovialmente. "Parece que Harry Potter foi selecionado na nova Casa de Atchim! McGonadall, você pode servir como Diretora da Casa Atchim. É melhor você se apressar em fazer os arranjamentos para o currículo e aulas de Atchim, amanhã é o primeiro dia!"

"Mas, mas, mas," gaguejou McGonanall, a mente dela praticamente em completo desarranjo, "quem será o Diretor da Grifinória?" Isso foi tudo em que ela conseguiu pensar, ela _tinha_ que parar isso de alguma maneira...

Dumbledore pôs um dedo em sua bochecha, parecendo pensativo. "Snape."

O guincho de protesto de Snape quase abafou o de McGonanall, "Então quem será o Diretor da _Sonserina_?"

"Hagrid."

* * *

_Não me selecione ainda! Eu tenho perguntas que eu preciso fazer a você! Eu já fui Obliviado alguma vez?Você sorteou o Lorde das Trevas quando ele era criança e poderia me falar sobre as fraquezas dele? Você pode me dizer por que eu peguei a varinha irmã da do Lorde da Trevas? O fantasma do Lorde das Trevas é ligado à minha cicatriz e é por isso que eu fico com tanta raiva às vezes? Essas são as questões mais importantes, mas se você tiver outro momento você pode me dizer qualquer coisa sobre como redescobrir as mágicas perdidas que criaram você?_

Houve uma breve pausa.

_Olá? Eu tenho que repetir as questões?_

O Chapéu Seletor gritou, um medonho som agudo que ecoou pelo Grande Salão e fez com que a maioria dos estudantes colocassem suas mãos sobre as orelhas. Com um uivo desesperado, ele saltou da cabeça de Harry Potter e caiu sobre o chão, empurrando-se com sua aba, e fez metade do caminho até a Mesa Principal antes de explodir.

* * *

"SONSERINA!"

Vendo o olhar de horror no rosto de Harry Potter, Fred Weasley pensou mais rápido que jamais o fez em sua vida. Em um único movimento ele sacou sua varinha, sussurrou _"Silencio!"_ e então _"Mudarminhavoz!"_ e finalmente _"Ventríloquo"_

"Brincadeirinha!" disse Fred Weasley. "GRIFINÓRIA!"

* * *

_"Oh, Senhor. Isso nunca aconteceu antes..."_

_O quê?_

"_Ordinariamente eu referiria tais questões ao Diretor, o qual poderia me perguntar em retorno, se ele desejasse. Mas algumas das informações que você me pediu são não só além do seu nível de usuário, mas além do nível do Diretor."_

_Como eu posso subir o meu nível de usuário?_

_"Temo que eu não tenha permissão de responder essa questão no seu atual nível de usuário."_

_Quais opções _estão_ disponíveis ao meu nível de usuário?_

Depois disso não demorou muito –

"ROOT!"

* * *

_"Oh, Senhor. Isso nunca aconteceu antes..."_

_O quê?_

_"Antes eu já tive que dizer a estudantes que elas eram mães - partiria seu coração saber o que eu vi nas mentes delas – mas essa é a primeira vez em que eu já tive que contar a alguém que ele é pai."_

_O QUÊ?_

_"Draco Malfoy está carregando o seu bebê."_

_O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?_

_"Repetindo: Draco Malfoy está carregando o seu bebê."_

_Mas nós só temos onze –_

_"Na verdade, Draco tem secretamente treze anos."_

_M-m-mas homens não podem engravidar –_

_"E é uma garota debaixo daquelas roupas."_

_MAS NÓS NUNCA FIZEMOS SEXO, SEU IDIOTA!_

_"ELA TE OBLIVIOU DEPOIS DO ESTUPRO, RETARDADO!"_

Harry Potter desmaiou. Seu corpo inconsciente caiu do banco com um baque surdo.

"CORVINAL!" gritou o Chapéu de onde ele pousou no topo de sua cabeça. Aquela foi ainda mais engraçada que a primeira idéia.

* * *

"ELFO!"

Huh? Harry lembrou de Draco mencionando a 'Casa Élfica', mas o que era isso exatamente?

Julgando pelas faces chocadas surgindo à sua volta, não era nada bom –

* * *

"PANQUECAS!"

* * *

"CASA DOS REPRESENTANTES!"

_Oh, Senhor. Isso nunca aconteceu antes..."_

_O quê?_

_"Eu nunca Selecionei alguém que fosse a reencarnação de Godric Gryffindor E Salazar Slytherin E Naruto."_

* * *

"ATREIDES!"

* * *

"Enganei você de novo! LUFA-LUFA! SONSERINA! LUFA-LUFA!"

* * *

"MORANGOS EM CONSERVA!"*

* * *

"KHAAANNNN!"

* * *

Na Mesa Principal, Dumbledore continuou sorrindo benevolamente; pequenos sons metálicos vinham ocasionalmente da direção de Snape enquanto ele ociosamente compactava os restos retorcidos do que uma vez foi uma pesada taça de prata; e Minerva McGonanall se agarrou ao pódio com os nós dos dedos brancos, sabendo que o caos contagioso de Harry Potter tinha infectado o próprio Chapéu Seletor.

Cena após cena passou pela cabeça de Minerva, cada uma pior que a última. O Chapéu diria que Harry era balanceado muito uniformemente entre as Casas para Selecionar, e decidiria que ele pertencia a todas elas. O Chapéu proclamaria que a mente de Harry era muito estranha para ser selecionada. O Chapéu demandaria que Harry fosse expulso de Hogwarts. O Chapéu tinha entrado em coma. O Chapéu insistiria que uma inteira nova Casa da Danação fosse criada apenas para acomodar Harry Potter, e Dumbledore _a obrigaria a fazer isso_...

Minerva lembrou-se do que Harry tinha dito a ela naquele passeio desastroso pela Avenida Diagonal, sobre a... falácia do planejamento, ela achou que tinha sido... e de como as pessoas eram usualmente muito otimistas, até quando elas pensam que estavam sendo pessimistas. Essa era o tipo de informação que perseguia a sua mente, habitando-a e girando em pesadelos...

Mas o que era o _pior_ que podia acontecer?

Bem... no _pior cenário possível_, o Chapéu nomearia Harry em uma inteira nova Casa. Dumbledore insistiria que ela o fizesse - criar uma inteira nova Casa só para ele - e ela teria que rearranjar todas os horários das aulas no primeiro dia do termo. E Dumbledore a removeria como Diretora da Casa Grifinória, e daria sua amada casa para... Professor Binns, o fantasma da História; e ela seria nomeada como Diretora da Casa da Danação de Harry; e ela futilmente tentaria dar ordens à criança, deduzindo ponto atrás de ponto sem efeito, enquanto desastre atrás de desastre era responsabilizado sobre ela.

Era aquele o pior cenário possível?

Minerva honestamente não viu como podia ficar ainda pior que isso.

E mesmo no pior caso - não importa _o quê_ acontecesse com Harry - isso tudo acabaria em sete anos.

Minerva sentiu seus nós dos dedos relaxarem lentamente o aperto no pódio. Harry estava certo, há um certo conforto em olhar diretamente às mais distantes profundezas da escuridão, sabendo que você tinha confrontado seu pior medo e estava agora preparado.

O silêncio assustador foi quebrado por uma única palavra.

"Diretor!" Chamou o Chapéu Seletor.

À Mesa Principal, Dumbledore lenvantou, sua face intrigada. "Sim?" ele endereçou ao Chapéu. "O que é?"

"Eu não estava falando com você," disse o Chapéu. "Eu estou selecionando Harry Potter no lugar em Hogwarts onde ele mais pertence, nomeadamente o escritório do Diretor –"


End file.
